Secuestrando a los Merodeadores
by carax
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un grupo de chicas deciden reunirse para conspirar contra el machismo latente enHowarts?¿Que pasaria si hay un grupo de chicos conocidos pormujeriegos y bromistas?¿Que pasaria si ellas pensaran que hay que empezar a tomar medidasdrasticas?
1. La propuesta

**Hola gente! Buen quiero dedicarle este primer cap a Vanesa-Salazar, Ely-Barchu, Evasis, CristinaB, SkAr28 y Loli Malfoy: gracias por los reviews del otro fic, te sirve posta que te escriban al menos solo para decirte que te gusto o no (si, fue una lata indirecta de que quiero que me manden muuucho reviews)**

**Antes de que me olvide quiero resaltar que puse Lily-James porque se desarrolla en esa epoca, obviamente van a aparecer como protegonista pero no esperar algo demasiaaado romantico ta?  
Este va a ser el 1er cap pero todavia no tengo nada determinado, pero espero subir el proximo los mas pronto posible (pruebas de mierda)... asi que espero ver sus reviews comentando que tal les parecio y dando ideas ;). como ya me aburri de escribir me voy, un beso y nos leemos**

* * *

**La propuesta**

-Ya basta cariño, deja de llorar. Ya nos encargaremos de esos cabrones.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y se podía divisar durantes diferentes intervalos como la luna llena iba iluminando la cara de dos muchachas. La que había hablado era alta, con pómulos marcados y se movía con mucho porte, de esa manera que se mueven los pertenecientes a las clases altas: con seguridad y firmeza. Tenía la cara puntiaguda contraída por la indignación, mientras que su compañera, de más baja estatura y de brillantes ojos marrones, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Ya-ya lo- lo se- la respuesta de la Hufflepuff se iba cortando por los llantos.- Se que es una estupidez, pero ¿qué le hecho yo para que mi Jamsey me contestara de esa manera?

- Es un imbécil, y no te preocupes. Nos la van a pagar por haberte tratado así.

- ¿Adonde vamos de nuevo?-

Amelia Bones suspiró con irritación. No le caía mal esa chica pero a veces resultaba desesperante, especialmente cuando lloraba, que pudiera perder la cabeza solo por un encontronazo desafortunado. Sin disminuir la velocidad le respondió con cansancio.

- Al baño de chicas del segundo piso, allí acordamos reunirnos la última vez. ¿También quieres que te recuerde para hacer qué?

- Pero ¿Qué haremos con Myrtle? ¿O acaso nos dejó ocupar su "casa", por así decirlo, solo por esta vez?- la morocha ignoró el irónico comentario de su compañera y la miró con curiosidad.

- Já, aunque ese fantasma no dejaría el baño ni aunque le ofrecieran uno más grande y nuevo para destrozar. Parece ser que Evans tiene sus trucos cuando no actúa de perfecta prefecta – Amelia dijo eso último con una nota de desprecio: a ningún Ravenclaw le causa gracia que lo superen intelectualmente, y menos cuando se trata de una persona con la que se compite a diario.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar. Aparte de los irregulares quejidos de las lechuzas que se escuchaban en el piso de arriba y el sonido del viento que chocaba contra los árboles, Howarts estaba en silencio, sumido en un sueño profundo. Al igual que todos los estudiantes… a excepción de nuestras amigas y un grupo de chicas que esperaban apretujadas en un destrozado baño en desuso.

Cuando Amelia y Clare llegaron a la entrada del baño se encontraron con el inmortal cartel de "fuera de servicio". "Típico de Howarts. Me juego los ojos a que ese cartel va a permanecer en las mismas condiciones en 20 años" pensó, no del todo equivocada, Amelia con sorna. Entendía que Dumbledore tuviera una de las más grandes mentes en todos los tiempos, pero a veces se notaba que sobre Feng Shui no tenía la más pálida idea.

Clare trató abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte no giraba. Amelia la hizo a un lado y mentalmente dijo "Alohomora", pero de todos modos la puerta no se abrió. No esperaba que lo hiciese, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Segundos después escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Santo y seña?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-¿Eh?- inquirió con mucha elocuencia Clare.

-Que digas la contraseña imbécil.- dijo ya otra voz más aguda e irritante del otro lado.

-Cierra el pico Zabbini, nunca acordamos tener una contraseña.- murmuró una tercera vos más agresiva.

-Ciérralo tu Regan, nadie te pidió que abrieras tu bocota.

-¡Si teníamos una contraseña! Anna, vos me hiciste esperar media hora afuera hasta que la dijera- una cuarta voz hizo aparición junto a la risilla de la tercera voz.

- ¿No habíamos quedado que para mantener en secreto las reuniones solo iban a poder entrar aquellas que supieran la contraseña?- recordó con curiosidad la primera voz.

- No, en realidad solo lo dije para tomarle el pelo a Lily que esta muy paranoica últimamente- respondió con "inocencia" la tercera voz, la misma que se había reído y la misma que había nacido con el nombre de Anna Regan.

- En realidad no es una mala idea tener una contraseña… ¿Cuál podría ser?

- Emm Cassie... ¿no te parece que tendríamos que discutirlo cuando no haya nadie del otro lado de la puerta?- ante toda esta charla, Amelia y Clare se miraban con una cara de furia y de incredulidad.

-¡No abran todavía!- chilló la llamada Zabini.- Podrían ser un par de chicos que tomaron la poción multijugos para entrar.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando Barbie? – Y luego Regan agregó con sarcasmo.- Claro, tiene un montón de sentido. También es un problema el cómo sabemos nosotras que vos sos vos, en realidad podrías ser un elfo doméstico (con un horrible disfraz, por cierto) contratado para espiarnos y luego contarles a todo los hombres del mundo lo que un grupo de adolescentes hacen en su tiempo libre.

- Insisto, creo que sería muy chic tener una contrase…

-¡ABRAN LA ESTÚPIDA PUERTA!- bramaron dos voces a la vez: la de Amelia y otra más que venía desde adentro.

-…seña. Diablos Evans, sí que tienes que controlar tu temperamento- dijo Cassie Holmes mientras habría la puerta. Era una chica muy mona, baja, castaña y de ojos claros con el símbolo de Hufflepuff brillando sobre su pecho. Las saludó mientras sonreía con indulgencia al grupo de chicas que estaban a su espalda.- Hola chicas.

Desde el fondo, unos brillantes ojos esmeralda veían llegar a las últimas integrantes de la reunión del Tribunal de Atenea. Se sentó en su silla, ya que había tenido que pararse para que su grito estuviera bien dirigido, no fuera a ser que la gente empezara a dudar de su capacidad para intimidar. Se llamaba Lily Evans y estaba irritada, cansada e incómoda. Maldecía a su amiga Anna por proponer encontrarse en un baño y se maldecía a sí misma por haberse dejado convencer y luego se volvía a maldecir por haberla ayudado a persuadir al resto de las integrantes.

No hacía poco que Anna Regan se le había ocurrido la fantástica que las reuniones debían desarrollarse siempre en diferentes lugares, lo que causó desde un principio mucha polémica: que era cansador, que no habían tantos lugares, que era un puta (esa fue la contestación con mucho sentido de Sarah Zabini, una chica muy simpática que agradaba a todo el mundo excepto a las chicas que pertenecían a Gryffindor, la mayoría de las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y algunas de las de Slytherin), que Anna se estaba volviendo paranoica, que perjudicaba el equilibrio del yin y yang de la vida cotidiana, que era cansador… y después de un rato se empezaron a hacer un poco repetitivas las razones. Por supuesto que Lily sabía que su amiga no había tomado esa decisión porque fuera paranoica, sino porque le entusiasmaba la idea de encontrarse a escondidas a altas horas de la noche para realizar actividades ilícitas (Lily había pensado que se debía a la carencia de actividad sexual que Anna estaba teniendo últimamente. Pero como se había encariñado con sus dos brazos y los extrañaría mucho en caso de perderlos, prefirió no decir nada).

Al final decidieron que cambiarían el lugar de encuentro solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario; ya que a nadie se le había ocurrido que la necesidad de su amiga de rebelarse a la noche, se le iban a terminar pegando a ella por motivos muy diferentes. Aunque preferiría arrancarse la lengua antes de admitirlo enfrente a las Ravenclaw y Anna (nada drástico por suerte), a Lily le había parecido que era necesario. Y, fianlmente, juntas las convencieron para que cambiaran la cómoda aula en desuso de encantamientos por un frío y sucio baño.

En defensa de las chicas podemos decir que hicieron un gran trabajo con su lugar de confabulación: casi no había charcos de agua del inodoro en el suelo, el moho no se veía y las baldosas rotas se habían tapado con una gigante mesa redonda de roble que habían hecho aparecer las dos chicas de Ravenclaw. Luego habían inscripto sobre la madera en letra cursiva y pulcra el bendito lema de su club (que les sacó hora y media de sus vidas hasta que se pusieran de acuerdo): _para y por la memoria de la defensa de la dignidad y el poder femenino en un mundo injustamente machista y sexista_.

La figura de la mesa era perfecta para mantener la igualdad entre todas (queda en claro que las chicas de Ravenclaw no perdieron la oportunidad para contar el origen de la mesa relatando la historia del Rey Arturo y sus caballeros al completo, lo cual les tomó otra hora de reunión), ya que se tomaban el tema de la democracia muy a pecho. Tanto que decidieron que no habría más de dos representantes por cada casa; sino sería injusto por si llegara a haber más de una casa porque se aliarían entre ellas y así tendrían más votos. También el hecho de que esconder más de ocho chicas hubiera sido un poco complicado tuvo algo de peso.

Cuando Clare y Amelia tomaron asiento y saludaron a todas, Cassie Holmes trató de comenzar la sesión, pero lo halló relativamente difícil: dos de las ocho chicas, cada una en una punta del círculo (N.A: lo digo en sentido figurado, se que es matemáticamente imposible), estaban paradas mirándose con odio. La que estaba al lado de Lily era alta, de figura atractiva y atlética; con el pelo corto de color negro despeinado y ojos de color miel. Anna Regan sonreía burlonamente, con los brazos cruzados, pero emitía chispas por los ojos. En el otro lado estaba Sarah Zabini, de pelo largo y rubio, tez pálida y ojos celestes muy claro, con las manos en la cadera la miraba con desprecio. La tensión que había entre ambas era tan densa que se podría haber cortado una cuchara. Hasta que otra muchacha, que se encontraba al lado de la Slytherin, de 17 años muy guapa con el pelo negro azulado y ojos grises que las miraba con cansancio, se dirigió hacia al fondo de la "sala de encuentro" y dijo con aspereza:

-Evans ¿Podrías controlar a tu amiguita? Es que me esta poniendo los nervios de punta.

Lily no se levantó, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que hacer. Se suponía que la razón por la cual se reunían era más grande que los odios entre casas, los odios personales o conflicto entre clases sociales. Todavía recordaba la primera decisión que tuvieron que tomar todas juntas: el nombre de la asamblea.

Lily no pudo evitar bufar cuando pensó en esa noche. La primera noche de reunión. La más civilizada que habían tenido, pero de todas maneras fue la que Lily odió más... CUATRO PUTAS HORAS pensando en los pros y contras de cada maldito nombre... Esa noche, todas estaban nerviosas y excitadas por encontrarse allí. Como era la primera vez que estaban solas todas juntas no perdieron en ningún momento la rectitud, así que cuando Lily propuso la idea de crear un nombre (Lily se insultaría a lo largo de esas cuatro largas horas a si misma por haberlo proponido) todas lo pensaron con la mayor seriedad posible (sepan que en su caso era casi nula).

Las primeras en hablar fueron las dos Ravenclaws: Rachel Adams y Amelia Bones, que ya habían estado deliberando un nombre entre ellas, y opinaron que lo mejor era llevar un nombre con historia, pasado y peso cultural: La costilla de Adán. De inmediato las dos Griffies y Cassie Holmes se levantaron indignadas gritando (la última hablando de una manera un poquito más civilizada) que ese nombre contradecía todo aquello por lo que se reunían, que ser vistas solo como parte de un hombre era denigrante. Las Ravenclaws, ofendidas, les increparon que no tenían cultura; mientras que Clare Green las defendía diciendo que podría referir a la manera que la mujer había ascendido socialmente: de ser vista como la costilla del hombre a ser considerada como un igual (o más). Sarah Zabbini soltó que el nombre le parecía estúpido y, sin quererlo, se puso del lado de Anna, Cassie y Lily. Andrómeda lo pensó durante más tiempo, pero luego decidió que el nombre no le gustaba lo suficiente como para nombrar así a su club.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Cassie gritó: AAHMTPSICM, y luego ante la cara desorientada y de recelo de sus compañeras explicó: _Asociación Anti Hombres y Mujeres, Transexuales o Personas de Sexo Indefinido de Carácter Machista. _No hace falta decir que la cara de _estoy-a-punto-de-matarte-o-ponerme-a-llorar_ que pusieron todas, excepto Clare que (de nuevo) defendió el nombre original e incomprensible para cualquier persona que no se lo hubiera estado memorizándolo por horas que había pensado su amiga, le hizo quedarse callada por casi 7 minutos.

Lily ya no se acordaba después de esos cuantos nombres se dijeron, solo recordaba el mal humor y la necesidad de golpear a alguien que habían estado sintiendo mediante las horas pasaban. Fue ya cuando se cansó de tanta estupidez que pensó en la diosa griega Atenea, era perfecta: era una diosa de la justicia y de la sabiduría con suficiente historia para que las Ravenclaws se dieran por satisfechas; Atenea era lo suficientemente guerrera y antihombres para las sanguinaria de Anna; Sarah y Andrómeda habían escuchado como había cegado a un hombre solo por haberla visto desnuda, y les gustó el poder que tenía; a Cassie le agradó (aparte temía que Lily la golpeara, con la cara de cansancio que tenía, si se negaba) y a Clare, por último, era demasiado buena para criticarla. Lo de tribunal fue idea de Sarah, con la idea de que se encargarían de juzgar el comportamiento de los hombres, y todas votaron a favor… todas excepto Anna que era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que le había gustado el término.

Lily volvió a la realidad ante la respuesta de Anna, al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde entonces.

-No soy un perro al que se pueda controlar Black- contestó en cambio con acidez Anna, generalmente (cuando nadie las veía, oía u olía) Andrómeda y Anna se llevaban bien. Pero al haber testigos tenían que mantener la fachada. Ninguna de las dos sabía por que, pero era divertido hacerlo.

- En realidad sí, eres una sucia perra callejera.- dijo con simpleza Zabini, pero antes de que Anna o Lily o cualquiera de las chicas le respondiera, agregó con un tono más neutro:- Vale, vale. Dejemos nuestros conflictos personales para después… a propósito ¿Qué diablos pasó con ustedes dos para que llegaran tan tarde?

En ese momento todas se desentendieron de la pelea y dirigieron la mirada hacia Amelia y Clare. Lily agarró del brazo a Anna para que se sentara y ella lo hizo con una mueca de _lo-hago-porque-tengo-ganas-no-porque-tú-me-lo-pidas_ y prestó atención a lo que las recién llegadas tuvieran para decir.

-Nos encontramos con los Merodeadores en el camino- como esperaba, las palabras de Amelia tuvieron una gran variedad de reacciones:

Clare hizo un gesto de dolor con la boca; Rachel y Cassie encarnaron las cejas pero no pudieron evitar emitir una risilla histérica; Sarah se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pero la sonrisa lasciva que se formaba en su cara daba a entender que no estaba especulando el por qué de la caída de la bolsa en Gringotts; Andrómeda bufó con hastio, como una madre cuando escucha que sus hijos volvieron a destruir el jardín de la histérica de la anciana de al lado; Anna formó con los labios una mueca de odio y de desprecio; y Lily insultó por lo bajo y entornó los ojos con suspicacia:

-¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ese grupo de idiotas y Remus a estas horas?

- Seguro que estaban acompañando a todos los fantasmas extraviados a sus cuadros, por lo buenos que son… Estaban preparando alguna otra estúpida broma por la cual todo el colegio los admirará más ¿Qué iba a ser sino Lils?- dijo con odio Anna.

- No… al menos no lo creo. Estoy segura de que se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido. Además, Lupin no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Al Bosque Prohibido?- repitió con incredulidad Andrómeda ante el dato de Clare- ¿Qué iban a querer hacer ese grupo en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Podría ser igual una broma- sugirió Sarah al ver que Amelia y Clare se encogían de hombros.- Una de un nuevo tipo, que tal vez comience allí adentro.

-Tal vez tienen algún animal guardado ahí, ya saben… para luego soltarlo y que destruya el comedor o se trague a un par de Slytherins- Black y Zabini bufaron ante la última sugerencia de Cassie.

Ambas sabían que no eran muy bienvenidas allí, o al menos no lo era Sarah, pero ya estaban hartas que las vieran a ellas como las malas. Andrómeda solía pensar que el resto de las casas de Howarts estaban tan acostumbradas a ver a los Slytherins como superficiales desalmados, que no se daban cuenta que los Slytherins no eran lo únicos prejuiciosos.

Las dos chicas de la casa de las serpientes habían entrado a ese club porque ya no soportaban más la tendencia de los Slytherins, en especial los varones, a ser chapados a la antigua. A ellos no les gustaba que SUS mujeres hicieran lo que no correspondía al clásico rol de la mujer antigua: engendrar hijos, obedecer a sus padres y esposos, encargarse de la servidumbre de la casa y estar siempre sonriente y solícita en caso de que hubieran visitas. Últimamente algunas de las Slytherins habían empezado a revelarse a su manera, pero solo Andrómeda y Sarah habían sido lo suficientemente decididas para unirse a un grupo del que solo conocían por rumores. Bueno… no solo fue el valor lo que las convenció: Andrómeda estaba decidida a causarle a su familia todo el disgusto posible, mientras que Sarah había terminado "cediendo" ante la amenaza con dejarla sin pelo indefinidamente si no la acompañaba; porque después de todo, no era seguro que fuera una solo Slytherin y Sarah en la más fuerte y cercana de sus amigas.

- ¿Un animal? No, los Merodeadores nunca utilizarían un animal para atacar a los estudiantes. Es demasiado peligroso y estúpido, incluso para ellos.- Rachel negó la suposición de Cassie sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las Slytherin en ese momento. Anna hizo un ruidito incrédulo ante esa suposición.

- No. Definitivamente no tienen un animal en el bosque, y no porque le preocupara poner en peligro al resto de los estudiantes o por ser inteligentes,- comentó con un tono desdeñoso Lily- sino porque les preocupa demasiado la reacción de Dumbledore. Si hasta ahora no los echó es porque considera que la mayor parte de sus bromas son cómicas e inofensivas.

La manera que Lily había pronunciado esas palabras y las caras de circunstancias que habían puesto las dos Slytherins demostraba claramente que ninguna de ellas estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su brillante director.

-Perfecto, descartando la teoría de que sea el lugar de inicio de alguna broma, de que tengan a un animal lunático y sediento de sangre (N. de A: notaron el juego de palabras?) y de que estén guiando a los fantasmas a sus cuadros ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- preguntó con falso entusiasmo Anna.- O mejor dicho, ¿qué diablos tendría que importarnos a nosotras lo que ese grupo de energúmenos hace en su tiempo libre?

-¿Energúmenos? ¿Estamos ampliando nuestro vocabulario, eh Anna?- se burló Andrómeda. A lo que Anna le sacó la lengua con diversión, había veces que no podían evitar bromear entre ellas.

- Miren lo importante no es saber que planes tienen allá, sino que hirieron a Clare.- La mencionada se removió incómoda en su asiento ante las palabras de Amelia.- ¿Y no se supone que es por eso por lo que nos reunimos? ¿Para evitar que el resto de las chicas sean atacadas de esa manera?

Antes esas palabras todas las chicas ya miraban con atención a Amelia y a Clare alternativamente.

El cansancio de Lily se disipó y empezó a hacer funcionar su cabeza con lucidez. Rachel, Cassie y Sarah terminaron con su discusión de si los Merodeadores habían ido en realidad al Bosque Prohibido en el medio de la noche porque en realidad eran amantes y querían tener un poco de privacidad. Rachel afirmaba esa teoría con un gran conocimiento sobre relaciones sexuales entre tríos del mismo sexo, lo cual resultaba un tanto perturbador. Cassie insistía en que no necesitaban irse hasta el bosque para tener sexo, ya que los tres (como a Remus no lo habían visto no sabían si incorporarlo en esa fantasía sexual) dormían en el mismo dormitorio. A lo que Sarah respondía que una noche Sirius le había confesado que le resultaría muy excitante acostarse con alguien (nunca especificó ni quien ni el género) en el medio del Bosque Prohibido.

Andrómeda y Anna estaban teniendo esas batallas visuales entre ellas, y estaban muy ocupadas tratando de contener la risa. Pero ante la mención de que habían lastimado a Clare, Andrómeda se giró con curiosidad y Anna se levantó furiosa de la silla, tirándola al suelo:

-¿QUÉ TE HICIERON ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA?

- Relájate Regan, no la lastimaron físicamente si es eso a lo que te referís- Amelia puso los ojos en blanco.- Es increíble la manera en que todos ustedes, los Gryffindors, reaccionan. Me pregunto si alguna vez pensarán con la cabeza y no con los ovarios…

- Cierra tu bocaza Bones- respondió cortante como un cuchillo Lily.- Nosotras nunca nos paramos a decirles lo presuntuosas y vacías que son, así que no nos vengas ahora con ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿Vacías? ¿Te parecemos vacías acaso? Estúpida pelirroja que no reconocería la profundidad ni aunque te golpeara en la cabeza.- Se indignó Rachel.

-Já, me encanta lo serenas y analíticas que son.- comentó por lo bajo Cassie a Andrómeda, la cual respondió con un guiño.

- Diablos, zorras, todos sabemos que las Ravenclaws solo existen para leer y siempre actúan según lo que les dice su "grandioso" cerebro; que las Gryffindors son de pensar con la entrepierna sin medir las consecuencias ni importarles el opinión de los demás…- empezó en su tono más "conciliador" Sarah.

- … y que las Slytherins son de pensar solo en lo que les beneficie a ellas sin tener en cuenta que alguien más salga lastimado...- agregó agriamente Anna.

-… y que las Hufflepuffs son imposibles de tratar mal a una persona, ya que se guían por insoportablemente rígidas normas de ética.- terminó, con buen humor por unirse al juego de criticar/caracterizar a las casas de Howarts, Cassie. Hasta que, cinco segundos después, se dio cuenta de que era su familia a la que acababa de describir con condescendencia. -¡Hey!- gritó enfadada y empezó a pelarse con Andrómeda, ya que era la que tenía mas cerca, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Lily miraba con incredulidad, desde lejos, como un simple comentario había generado una guerra campal: Cassie le gritaba a Andrómeda a lo que la última le respondía con la misma fuerza algo parecido a "¿ … Alzheimer o trastorno de doble personalidad?"; Clare reprendía a Amelia por haber empezado todo, mientras que la última junto a Rachel murmuraban por abajo "huecas pelirrojas que se la dan de inteligentes"; y, por último estaban Sarah y Anna que no discutían, sino que ya habían pasado a la etapa de lanzarse cosas de un lado del baño al otro… No utilizaban las varitas porque las Huffies habían considerado suicida permitir a un grupo de adolescentes, con grandes rivalidades en su pasado y presente, se reunieran armadas en un espacio tan chico.

- ¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Lily pegó tal grito que Rachel, Amelia, Clare y Cassie se cayeron de sus sillas. Andrómeda pegó un respingo, Sarah saltó (sin que nadie lo notara) en su lugar y se le cayó un pedazo de canilla con el cual planeaba _acariciarle_ la cara a su "querida amiga". Anna se dio vuelta con la velocidad de un rayo para ver a Lily, la miró como si estuviera loca y después rompió en una carcajada.

Ante la reacción de la morocha todas las chicas del _salón_ levantaron una ceja, excepto aquellas que no les salía hacerlo y que levantaron las dos. Luego, Lily se contagió de la risa de su amiga y lanzó una carcajada. Segundos después Cassie, que creía que la risa era un pase seguro a vivir durante más tiempo con menos arrugas se unió (sin saber cual era la razón) a sus risotadas. Andrómeda, que había estado manteniendo la risa durante mucho tiempo en su duelo de miradas con Anna, se rindió también al grupo. Clare se rió medio nerviosamente, pero luego no pudo detenerse y estalló de risa más fuerte que ninguna. Ante la risa de esta última ni Sarah, ni Rachel ni Amelia pudieron contenerse.

Las risas duraron aproximadamente 4 minutos con 43 segundos y podría haber durado más sino fuera porque Myrtle entró indignada al baño y les chilló que ese se suponía que era SU lugar de tristeza y sufrimiento, y que ella solo les había prestado porque le habían prometido que alguien terminaría llorando. Lily pudo echarla convenciéndola que nadie más se reiría y que solo pensarían en como torturar a alguien.

- De acuerdo, ahora sí. ¿Clare que fue lo que pasó?

Clare respiró hondo y comenzó:

- Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos porque había perdido uno de mis aros a la mañana y no quería que Peev… (Hubo un carraspeo por parte de Amelia y caras de incredulidad por parte del resto de sus compañeras) Bueno: me dirigía hacia la casa de Hagrid para ver si me encontraba a Jamsey en el camino, ya saben, porque todos los Merodeadores son muy amigos del gigantón. Solo quería encontrármelos "casualmente" para poder tener la excusa de iniciar una charla. (De nuevo muecas de incredulidad y de escepticismo, más un "¡¿Quién comienza una charla casual a la 1 de la mañana?!" por parte de Andrómeda y Sarah") Oh, cállense. La cuestión es que cuando me los encontré se llevaron un susto de muerte (Anna lanzó un "Imposible, ¿quién se asustaría de que alguien apareciera de la nada a esas horas?) Ya lo se, pero se asustaron más de lo que suponía y James no paraba de ocultar una capa detrás suyo. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero Él, después de recuperarse me gruñó diciendo que me fuera, que no debería estar por ahí a esas horas. Cuando le pregunté que hacían allí el me gritó que no era mi incumbencia y que sí quería salir bien parada de ese encuentro me fuera inmediatamente y que no le digiera a nadie lo que había visto.- Clare su puso a llorar- Y Black continuaba diciendo que me apurara y que no abriera la boca sobre lo que había visto. Y Petigrew continuaba escondiendo algún tipo de pergamino. Y James continuaba escondiendo la capa. Y todos continuaban actuando nerviosos y ansiosos.

Se hizo un silencio. Sólo a Lily le pareció curiosa la actitud de los chicos, el resto estaba pensando qué hacían levantados a la 1 de la mañana y a dónde iban.

- Yo diría que ahora no deberíamos tachar completamente la idea del animal.- consiguió decir Cassie.

- Párenla con lo del animal. No hay ningún estúpido animal. La cuestión es que hacer con ese tipo de comportamientos. Desde que decidimos el nombre…- Amelia no pudo evitar decir eso último con un poco de resentimiento- quedó claro que éramos un tribunal. El Tribunal de Atenea. Y que tendríamos que juzgar las acciones de los chicos de Howarts y desde ahí llevar a cabo un castigo. Yo creo que es tiempo de hacer justicia.- terminó con solemnidad y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

- Mira, Clare me parece horrible lo que te han hecho, pero no me parece lo suficientemente serio para que se merezcan un castigo.- digo en voz baja Rachel, mientras que Sarah y Cassie asentían.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez más largo. Todas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos hasta que las interrumpió el grito de Anna.

-¡¡NO!! No.- volvió a decir en un tona más tranquilo (y ante la mirada de horror que habían puesto el resto de las chicas, Anna tuvo que luchar para evitar ponerse a reir) y después dijo de un tirón, como si no estuviera hablando con nadie en particular- Esto no llega solo a lo que le hicieron a Clare. Esa banda de buitres ha lastimado a un montón de chicas de Howarts. Ellos son el claro ejemplo del porque creamos este consejo. Representan a ese estilo de hombre que trata a las mujeres como si fueran cosas, solo muñecas sexuales, que sirven para hacerse los graciosos y esperar que el resto del mundo bese sus pies. Creo que ya es tiempo de que alguien hable por todas esas chicas que fueron víctimas de sus juegos.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? – inquirió Sarah con desdén.

- Deberíamos darles donde más les duele…- comenzó con ánimo Cassie.

- ¿El Quidditch…?- empezó una-

- Pero también podríamos sonsacarles a donde iban…

- … y que pidan perdón por lo que hicieron.

- … golpearles duro en el ego…

- … manipularlos a ellos….

- Claro, enamorarlos de Malfoy…

- … torturarlos físicamente…

- ¿Uno va a Askaban por un simple asesinato?

- … convertirlos en chicas…

-… creo que aún me queda una poco de poción que crea disfunción eréctil…

Ya todas las chicas habían perdido todo rastro de sueño y habían empezado a proponer castigos con entusiasmo. Todas menos Andrómeda, que después de todo era su primo favorito del que se estaba hablando, y cierta pelirroja. Esa pelirroja se había quedado callada, con los ojos desenfocados por la concentración y con su cabeza maquinando a mil. En los últimos minutos había descubierto muchos datos interesantes. Datos y cosas relacionadas con la ausencia de Remus, con esa capa que Potter insistía en ocultar, con la actitud fría de Black y… con algo que podría llegar a ser justicia.

- Secuestrémoslos.- todas las chicas cerraron la boca ante las palabras serias y determinadas de la ojiverde- Secuestremos a los Merodeadores.


	2. Ponerse de acuerdo es sencillo

**Ta, antes de que me insulten de arriba abajo quiero decir algo antes: ya termine las clases, no me lleve ninguna materia (acepto aplausos) y prometo desde ahora en mas actualizar cada semana o algo por el estilo(aunque eso signifique que los caps sean mas cortos).**

**Muchisimas gracias ****itziwitzi y JessPiece****, les digo en serio que te motiva un monton ver que al menos alguien le importa que sigas escribiendo. Lo que me va a pedrile al resto REVIEWS, les juro que me deprime no recibir porque me gustaria que dijeran: tal cosa me gusto, la otra no y tambien que aportaran ideas: dentro de algunso caps voy a necesitar ideas sobre que quieren que les haga al cuarteto ese ;) (nada sexual por favor)**

**un beso grande y nos leemos.**

**

* * *

**

**Ponerse de acuerdo es algo sencillo entre adolescentes**

Unas ratas, aprovechando que las lechuzas ya estaban dormidas y no había peligro de que las destriparan con sus garras, pasaron por delante de una puerta de roble que nunca en su corta vida había visto abierta. Sin detenerse siguieron de largo, lo cual es una lástima porque si se hubieran quedado dos segundos más habrían visto como esta se entornaba y un par de ojos grises miraban por la pequeña abertura.

- No hay moros en la costa- susurró una voz de manera dramática.

- Sabes, Andy, aunque resulte difícil creer: no estamos en una condenada película de espías.

Andrómeda se volvió al interior del baño y le sacó la lengua a Anna, que se encontraba a su lado. Exceptuando a Sarah que se estaba preguntando qué diablos era una película, el resto de las chicas no prestó atención a la pulla entre ambas. Hace una hora Lily había soltado lo de secuestrar a los Merodeadores y hasta aquél momento ellas sólo se habían estado reuniendo para quejarse y planear supuestas estrategias. Ahora era diferente. La decisión estaba tomada. Y todas tenían que acostarse y repasar todo lo que había sucedido en esa última hora.

De dos en dos las chicas fueron saliendo. Primero las dos Slytherins que tenían que llegar hasta las mazmorras y además no tenían intención alguna de esperar al resto. Luego las Ravenclaws, que se dirigían a una de las torres, se fueron en completo silencio, sin despedirse, todavía pensando en lo que había pasado. Minutos después salieron las Hufflepuffs, pero con pegas, ya que a pesar de lo lejos que quedara su sala común, no les parecía justo que las dos Gryffindor quedaran últimas para recorrer el tramo más peligroso. Porque apenas Filch descubriera que había un grupo de chicas fuera de cama a deshoras, Lily y Anna se encontrarían en una situación de desventaja.

Por su parte, Lily ardía en ganas de tirarse a la cama y dormir. Pensaba constantemente, como todas, sobre la resolución a la que habían llegado, pero a diferencia del resto ella ya se había más o menos hecho una idea en su cabeza. El problema era que Anna, distintamente a cualquier persona normal, estaba demasiado inquieta por la falta de sueño. Al igual que una niña de cinco años, se negaba a irse a la cama y quería hacer un "paseo nocturno" para despejar la mente.

- Basta Lily, no actúes como mi vieja. Por Dios, ni que planeara saquear el lugar, solo quiero caminar un rato.

- Anna, ¿es un chiste? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana! ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESPERAS VER A LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA?- Fiel a su popular autocontrol, Lily perdió la paciencia al minuto y empezó a gritar.

- SHHHH ¿Acaso sos idiota? Filch o su saco de pulgas podrían estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Deja de gritar- Anna ya se estaba empezando a enojar. Ni que fuera su hija, Merlín, podía apañárselas sola. No necesitaba no tenía intención de que su amiga la cuidara. Así que se despidió de ella con ironía.- Chau Lils, dulces sueños. Me voy a los jardines a prender fuego los invernaderos.

Ambas chicas se estaban moviendo por los pasillos cuando empezaron a discutir, de milagro Filch (o tal vez porque un grupo de chicos lo habían dejado dormido con un encantamiento mal realizado) no las atrapó. Lily se había hartado de la actitud de su amiga y QUERÍA DORMIR, que Anna fuera un bicho raro y pudiera mantenerse despierta durante la noche, no significaba que ella no necesitara descansar como un ser humano común y corriente. Pero dejando de lado sus necesidad de dormir y de hacer dormir a su amiga de un puñetazo, se quedó estática cuando escucho que Anna había dicho que salía… no, no podía decirle las conclusiones a las que había llegado porque ni siquiera se suponía que ella tenía que saberlo. Por otra parte tampoco podía dejarla ir cerca del bosque, no es que desconfiara de él, pero había leído que un hombre lobo transformado no podría reconocer ni a su mejor amigo.

Anna dio más pasos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Lily se había detenido. Vio como las facciones se contraían de la misma manera cuando estaba tratando de resolver algo rápido, y se acercó a ella con inquisición.

- Lily, ¿qué sucede? Te juro que no planeaba quemar ninguna parte del colegio… bueno, al menos por ahora.

- Nada, es solo que estaba pensando que sería mejor que te quedaras. Fijo que Filch te encuentra y podrías poner en peligro a todo el grupo-. La mentira daba pena y ella lo sabía, pero la improvisación no era lo suyo.

- Vale, no te sigo ¿Cuál es el problema con que salga?

- Ninguno, pero por favor- sorpresa número uno: Lily casi nunca pedía por favor- no vale la pena arriesgarse- sorpresa numero dos: siempre valía la pena arriesgarse- no te puedo explicar… dejemos en que te debo una ¿si?

Tercera y cuarta sorpresa: Lily siempre explicaba todo, nunca tomaba decisiones sin explicar el porqué de ellas. Y, por último, el tema de deber favores era algo demasiado sagrado entre ambas para tomarlo a la ligera: en una amistad en la que se apoyaban mutuamente en cualquier cosa y en la que el problema de una era el problema de la otra, no habían habido muchas situaciones en la que fuera necesario convencer a la otra a través de la creación de una deuda. Anna sabía todo esto, por eso asintió y en silencio ambas se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Pudieron llegar sin ningún contratiempo. Peeves no contaba como uno porque al pasar cerca por donde ellas estaban (o mejor dicho a través de ellas) ni las notó, parecía somnoliento y perdido. Anna y Lily solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron pero, ignorando la razón, la pelirroja sabía que aquello era obra de los Merodeadores.

Apenas entraron a la habitación Anna saltó sobre su cama y, sin abrirla ni cambiarse, quedó frita. Lily la miró desde su cama con odio, su amiga tenía la puta suerte de poder dormirse en el momento o de quedarse despierta por toda una noche sin sufrir efectos secundarios; pero ahora ella tenía la maldita suerte de querer irse a dormir hace tres horas y ahora que se acostaba en la cama se daba cuenta que estaba tan despejada como cuando se peleaba con Potter. Mentalmente se golpeó por pensar en Potter cuando estaba en la cama, no es que estuviera pensando en él de manera erótica ni nada por el estilo, pero (y no porque fuera paranoica) el chico podría alguna vez aprender legermancia y le leería la mente y se daría cuenta de que una vez ella había pensado en él en la cama y creería que era porque le tenía ganas y después interrumpiría alguna de sus citas pidiéndole hijos y dejando inconciente a su acompañante.

Después de volver a insultarse por seguir pensando en Potter (muchas veces se había cuestionado si hablar/insultarse a sí misma era algún signo de locura, pero después Anna le confiado que ella también se peleaba muchas veces con su subconsciente por la manera de pensar que tenía ¿consolador no?) decidió que lo más útil sería repasar los hechos que habían sucedido desde que había soltado la bomba de secuestrar a un grupo de chicos como venganza, ¿que en qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso? Tenía que ver con que Potter había terminado con otra chica esa misma semana y cinco segundos después le había preguntado a ella, Lily, si quería salir con él, idiota de Potter, descarada e insensiblemente enfrente de la otra, la hueca pero humana reciente ex del idiota de Potter. No le caía totalmente bien Patrice Sollan, pero la manera con la que la había tratado… como si fuera un trapo sucio, la había enfurecido. También recordaba como él y su grupito habían atormentado a Severus durante años, como si tuvieran un derecho divino para hacerlo, y a pesar de que su amistad se estuviera desmoronando ella le debía al menos una pequeña vendetta por la larga amistad que habían tenido.

**Flash Back **

- Secuestrémoslos.- todas las chicas cerraron la boca ante las palabras serias y determinadas de la ojiverde- Secuestremos a los Merodeadores.

Como ella esperaba, las reacciones fueron primero de no entender lo que estaba diciendo, luego de incredulidad y por último gritos y exclamaciones alegando a su locura (eso sería ponerlo de una manera educada). Lo que definitivamente Lily no esperaba era que Cassie y Clare se miraran pensativas y que Anna sonriera como si le hubieran dicho que iban a celebrar Navidad con anticipación.

- ¡CIERRREEEEENN EL PICOOOOOOO!- finalmente el aullido de Andrómeda calló todas las discusiones que se habían comenzado a formar.- Evans, honestamente no se en que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió la idea pero…

-… es una idea fantástica- se adelantó Anna todavía sonriendo.

- NO, no lo es. ¡Estamos hablando de secuestro, par de idiotas!-

- Mira Black no se si estamos un poquito sensibles o qué pero a mí no me volves a llamar idiota o te dejo renga durante una semana- amenazó Lily con ira. ¿Pensaba que era tan idiota como para no haber ya buscado todos los problemas que podrían llegar a haber? Que no era imbécil, ¡maldición!

- Dejá la actitud chica mala para otra obra de teatro pelirroja- Lily frunció los labios antes ese mote, solo los Merodeadores la llamaban así y lo odiaba.

- ¿Creen de verdad que pueden secuestrar a cuatro chicos, torturarlos y evitar ser expulsadas? Es más, ¿incluso demandadas?- Rachel susurró todas esas palabras con lentitud, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no gritarlas.

-Sí- ante la mirada de incertidumbre e ira del resto agregó:- No nos van a demandar porque ellos nunca admitirían que un grupo de chicas pudo ser capaz de atraparlos, secuestrarlos y ridiculizarlos durante horas. Y no nos expulsarán porque para eso tienen que contárselo a Dumbledore y pedir que nadie lo sepa, y no se necesita más que intentar convertir un hecho en secreto para que todo Hogwarts termine estando al tanto. ¿Quién los seguiría viendo de la misma manera luego de enterarse que cayeron en una trampa de ese tamaño y les fue gastada la broma más impresionante del año por un grupo de "niñas"? No, definitivamente su enorme ego masculino no podría con eso.

Se volvió a hacer silencio, pero esta vez para reconstruir y meditar el discurso de Lily.

- ¿Saben? Tal vez…- Clare se quedó callada y miró a Lily con timidez, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. Esta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para darle fuerzas- ... tal vez no es tan mala idea. Quiero decir… no estoy de acuerdo con que los torturemos ni nada por el estilo, pero si podríamos darles un buen susto no? Eso no es completamente ilegal…

- ¿Ilegal? ¿Se dan cuenta que estamos discutiendo si debemos actuar ilícitamente o no?

- Para el carro Adams, no dramatices tanto- calló con mordacidad Sarah.- Después de todo, no estamos hablando de matarlos. Solo darle un buen susto como Green dijo.

- Mis queridas compañeras en la lucha contra el mal- empezó con grandilocuencia Anna y todas suspiraron imaginándose lo que venía- nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero… Zabini tiene razón,- o no- por lo que…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya nos hacemos la idea.- Amelia la paró antes de que comenzara el discurso _made in Gryffindor_- lo mejor que podemos hacer es votar. Personalmente, creo que ya es tiempo de tomar medidas.

- Listo, las que estén de acuerdo en secuestrar a los Merodeabobos levanten la mano.

- Hey, hey, hey. ¿No se supone que el voto es secreto?, ¿qué tal si alguien no se toma muy bien la derrota y decide tomar medidas?-

- ¡ANNNAAAAAA!- advirtieron/gritaron todas. Anna, ofendida por la interrupción de la Raven, había decidido que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había molestado.

Luego de otra serie de discusiones Lily volvió a tomar el mando e hicieron la votación: Lily, Anna y Cassie inmediatamente levantaron la mano (esta última lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, alegando que era tiempo de la acción); luego Clare levantó su mano con timidez, seguida de Sarah y Amelia que lo hicieron con una mezcla de resignación y decisión. Sólo Rachel y Andrómeda se quedaron estáticas y con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno… seis contra dos, supongo que el resultado está claro.

- Esperen- Andrómeda se paró con la cara inexpresiva y se dirigió solo a Lily- Mi primo esta en ese grupo, y por más idiota que sea no es un mal chico.

- ¿Tu punto?- inquirió Anna con aburrimiento.

- Mi punto, Anna, es que no puedo permitir que se las agarren con el único miembro de mi familia que no es un lunático psicópata.

Sarah se le quedó mirando con tristeza y el resto de las chicas se quedaron mudas: no era normal que la Slytherin se abriera y menos sobre su familia. Todas menos Anna que se levantó con ira.

- Eso se podría poner en duda, no te ofendas. Pero el estúpido mujeriego baboso de tu primo es el ser más ególatra, egoísta y repugnante que piso este colegio.

- ¡De mi familia no hablas así puta!

- ¿¡A quién le decís puta, enferma?

- A vos, ¿a quién más le podría estar diciendo, idiota?

- Vení a decírmelo en la cara, cagona.

- Te lo estoy diciendo ya en la cara, ciega de mierda.

La cara de horror e incredulidad del resto de las muchachas era para hacer un retrato, Lily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: sólo ellas dos podían discutir de una manera tan patética y absurda. La pelea terminó luego de unos minutos por tres razones: primero porque Evans y el resto estaban demasiado cansadas para hacerlas callar, las varitas estaban guardadas con mucho celo por las Hufflepuffs y no pensaban soltarlas para dejar que se mataran y/o noquearan, y por último porque luego de dos minutos ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que ya no tenía sentido discutir si se les acababan todos los insultos que podían lanzar… que bueno que las cosas siempre se solucionan de manera pacífica y con mucha coherencia en Hogwarts.

- Esta bien ahora ya que el par de niñitas de allí terminaron de pelear… oh cállense, dejen de romper- agregó Rachel al percibir que el par estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva pelea diciendo que ellas no eran crías.- Como sabrán yo no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión tomada- caras de fingida sorpresa- já já cómicas. El maldito punto es que a pesar de todo esto es una democracia y…

- Al diablo con la democracia, yo no pienso atacar a ningún miembro de mi familia.

- Además esto no es una democracia porque si no, repito, el voto tendría que ser secreto.

- ¡MERLÍN! Por favor…- Rachel parecía a punto de llorar de desesperación.

- Como Rach estaba diciendo, tenemos que cumplir nos guste o no. Ahora tenemos que decidir cuando los secuestraremos, donde, quienes (porque no se si todas deberíamos estar presente en la "tortura")…

- Sisi Bones, eso lo discutiremos en la próxima reunión el jueves. Pero ahora será mejor ir a dormir- Lily señaló con ternura con la cabeza a Clare, Cassie y Sarah (a esta última no con taanta ternura) que se habían quedado dormidas- Mañana tenemos clases y la gente sospechará si nos ven con ojeras del tamaño de…

-¡…las bolas de Malfoy!- Cassie se había despertado milagrosamente.

- Lamento desilusionarte querida pero ellas no son para nada la gran cosa.- Y junto al grito de la castaña también se despertó Sarah.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Linda reunión tuvimos nomás" recordaba Lily. A pesar de todo, lo que más la mantenía despierta no era que habían decidido, bajo su tutela, romper cientos de reglas escolares y legales, sino el descubrimiento de algo que la había atormentado desde hace mucho. No quería decir que ella sabía que Remus estaba ocultando algo, pero sí sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con él. La sensación era como una especie de mosca que se acercaba, le susurraba al oído, la molestaba, pero cada vez que se daba vuelta no la veía. Era como si nunca hubiera estado. Y esa noche, o madrugada (honestamente ella ya no tenía idea que hora era) había visto la mosca y la mosca al parecer era la visión de su amigo Remus transformándose en un lobo.

Remus Lupin, su amigo, su compañero de Gryffindor y el otro prefecto que la ayudaba en las rondas era un hombre lobo, un licántropo. Su reacción ante esa nueva información había sido clara: no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él seguía siendo uno de los chicos más amables y agradables que Lily había conocido; él solo tenía un pequeño problema… "Pequeño problema peludo" recordó. Diablos, cuando había escuchado a Potter y a sus amigotes había pensado que era un problema con algún tipo de animal doméstico. Eso quería decir que sus amigos lo sabían, no solo lo sabían sino que lo acompañaban.

-OOOO-

Lily era una de esas personas que poseían un reloj biológico. Había llegado tarde muy pocas veces y, cuando sucedieron, fue debido a causas externas que no tenían nada que ver con quedarse dormida. Así que el lunes a las 8 ya estaba levantada, duchada y preparada para una nueva semana de clases. Bueno, no precisamente preparada ya que quedaba un pequeño detalle llamado Anna Regan.

Esta última podría ser considerada el opuesto de Lily en muchos sentidos: Lily era ordenada y responsable, Anna descuidada y desorganizada. La pelirroja era una chica con muy fuerte carácter y se necesitaba estar cerca de ella para apreciar el enorme corazón que tenía; la morena era, en cambio, una muchacha relajada que se dejaba llevar, pero cuando se enojaba o se ofendía (lo cual sucedía con mucha frecuencia con determinado tipo de gente) era de temer, más incluso que Lily a veces. Evans se despertaba temprano y Regan, bueno… no.

-¡!

Por suerte la pelirroja contaba con las perpetuas respuestas a los estímulos de echar agua en el cuero cabelludo de las personas. Claro que, antes de murmurar Aguamenti sobre su amiga, le había quitado la varita porque Anna era tan vengativa como cualquier Slytherin, nada más que les superaba en originalidad y aquello la convertía en una enemiga temible. Así que tenía que andarse con cuidado con estas cosas, ya que aparte, Lily podía ser la mejor alumna de sexto año pero entre sus conocimientos y la agilidad de la chica no sabía quién ganaría…

- EVANS TE MATO, TE JURO SOBRE LA TUMBA DE MERLÍN QUE TE PARTIRÉ LAS PIERNAS Y TE ARRANCARÉ LOS BRAZOS- Anna se había levantado con una rapidez casi inhumana, como había previsto Lily, y tenía el pelo de punta, la espalda encorvada como si estuviera a punto de saltar y la cara desencajada por la ira.

- Te recomiendo que te cambies o vas a llegar tarde.- con sólo esas palabras y una sonrisa burlona (no siempre podía devolverle todas las bromas que le había hecho su compañera) se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó una chica de pelo castaño, ojos ambles y cara regordeta.

Lily se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su compañera de curso mayor Alice Longbotton, siempre le había agradado la muchacha. Era muy tierna, simpática y siempre dispuesta a escuchar a los demás.

- Sonó el despertador y Anna se lo tomó muy mal…- dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo.

Alice negó la cabeza divertida: - Esa chica tienes serios problemas de autocontrol.

- Sí, ¿no es increíble?

- ¿No te parece un poco hipócrita recriminar a otra gente su falta de autocontrol, Evans?

Lily cerró los ojos deseando que la voz no hubiera sido real o que al menos el dueño de ella siguiera de largo, pero no: Potter estaba a unos metros y aproximándose. Tenía el pelo tan presuntuosamente revuelto como siempre, su andar seguía diciendo todos-ustedes-me-admiran-lo-sé y la típica sonrisa arrogante estaba incrustada en su rostro. Lo odiaba, y por eso se alegró (solo un poquito) al ver que una serie de rasguños y cicatrices adornaban su bien amado rostro.

- Piérdete Potter- estaba decidida a dejar de perder los estribos cada vez que se lo encontraba, ya tendría su momento de venganza… quiero decir escarmiento.

- Vamos, amor, ¿no estás contenta de que sea la primera persona en desearte buenos días?

- Supongo que el concepto de "piérdete" no tiene ninguno significado para ti ¿no?- ya tendría su momento de venganza/ escarmiento.

- No, Cornamenta. Lamento recordarte el alegre saludo de la amargada de Regan hace unos segundos- Sirius Black le golpeaba la espalda a James con actuada tristeza.

Lily bufó, por supuesto, no podía estar el imbécil número uno sin el imbécil número dos. Esos dos idiotas estaban más unidos que siameses. Aunque tenía que admitir que a pesar de que Black era claramente un idiota mujeriego, era muy atractivo: poseía unos grandes ojos grises misteriosos que hacían suspirar a prácticamente todo el sector femenino de Howarts, caminaba con una elegancia envidiable y de alguna manera el largo pelo negro siempre le caía grácilmente sobre los hombros. De gran altura y brazos musculosos, Black estaba parado con la misma indolencia que Potter.

- Si, Black, tengo una idea. Ya que Anna se levantó de tan buen humor ¿por qué no vas a desearle buenos días? Estoy segura de que estará deseosa de verte.

- ¿Sabes pelirroja? Lo haría, pero temo que me arroje la cama por la cabeza al entrar… además se supone que los chicos no podemos entrar al cuarto de las damas no es cierto mi querida prefecta?

El sarcasmo de Lily no había afectado en lo más mínimo a Sirius, el cual se refirió a esto último intercambiando sonrisas con James.

- ¿Qué sucede Canuto? No le tendrás miedo a Regan… Porque eso sería bastante triste para un Merodeador temerle a una chica.

Ya tendría su momento de venganza Ya tendría su momento de venganza Ya tendría su momento de venganza Ya tendría su momento de venganza… Y sonrió.

- Potter tu asquerosa creencia de superioridad masculina es patética, pero supongo que es la única manera que tienes que afrontar el hecho de que te vencí en el duelo de la semana pasada. Y, Black, por si a tu integridad física le interesa Anna no tiene la varita porque se la saqué antes de que pudiera atacarme por haberla despertado- Sonriendo con superioridad la tocó el culo a Sirius, y con la cabeza en alto se fue.

Ambos chicos la miraron observaron cómo se iba, su trasero para ser más precisos, luego se miraron uno al otro y rompieron en carcajadas.

- Hermano, tu pelirroja está loca…- dijo Sirius secándose las lágrima.

- ¿¡Por qué te tocó el culo?- la sonrisa de James desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sirius también dejó de reír y tragó con dificultad.

- Ehm, ¿James? Traqui, no fue la gran cosa. No desvaríes.- este había empezado a levantar las manos al cielo, como diciendo "hagamos la paz, no la guerra".

-YO NO DESVARÍO. Me siento traicionado… mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma ¿con MI chica?

- Cornamenta, vos sabes que nunca haría algo así. En lo que a mí respecta ella tiene testículos…

- ¿¡Le estas diciendo que se parece a un chico?

A Sirius se le pasó el susto al ver que en James solo quedaba enojo, nada de dolor o traición, y estuvo a punto de volver a reír. Su amigo podía ser condenadamente exagerado cuando se trataba de la pelirroja.

- No, te digo que para mí es como si fuera un chico. Intocable.

James lo miró con suspicacia y sonrió. Le palmeó la espalda.

- Sos muy susceptible Canuto, cualquiera diría que te la tragaste entera.

- No, ahora estoy muy ofendido para escucharte.- Sirius parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE LE HACE A MIS POBRES SENTIMIENTOS?

James se quedó estático, Sirius parecía increíblemente ofendido y herido. Le volvió a dar unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bueno hermano. Yo no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan…- se detuvo cuando vio que Black se había largado a reír- … perro estúpido, yo que me preocupaba. No quiero que me hables más.

- Vale Corny, somos capaces de estar toda la mañana así.

James se resistió al principio, pero después esbozó la sonrisa que había estado tratando de contener. Segundos después ambos se empezaron a reír como bestias y cayeron al piso. Cuando recobraron la compostura, James sonrió como un idiota:

-Te lo digo, esa chica es única y algún día será mía. Aunque perezca en el intento.- James se quedó embobado mirando las escaleras por donde la prefecta se había ido hace unos momentos, y agregó con una sonrisa maligna-. Lo que dije hace poco era en serio, te reto a que vayas a desearles los buenos días a Regan.

- ¿Estás loco o querés que me dejen estéril? ¿No te acordás lo que pasó la última vez que intente ser un "caballero"?- preguntó con una mueca de dolor, pero que cambió a enojo cuando vio que su amigo del alma volvía a reírse- Mal amigo- dijo con fingido resentimiento.

- Jajaja, me acuerdo que tuviste problemas para sentarte por una semana entera ¡Y sólo por decirle lo bien que se veían sus tetas ese día! Amigo, te estas volviendo un cobarde…

- ¿¡PERDÓN? Retira lo dicho, Sirius Black no es ningún cobarde.- dijo con altivez.- Si yo entro en la cueva del lobo, en este caso loba y sí que lo voy a hacer, y salgo intacto vos le vas a tener que pedir perdón a Quejicus por haberlo convertido en una estatua durante todo ese día.

James lo miró con horror como si le hubiera pedido que le hiciera un striptease a McGonnagal, pero luego, resuelto, le tendió la mano que Sirius tendía en el aire.

-Pero si vos salís herido o huís vas tener que convencer o raptar a Evans para que salgamos este viernes, vos elegís… pero yo quiero estar de buen humor para el partido del día siguiente- añadió con picardía.

Sirius sonrió de la misma manera con la que hacía caer a las chicas y provocaba a sus enemigos, asintió y con resolución se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Sacó la varita y apuntó a la escalera murmurando Confundus, miró hacia atrás una última vez, sonrió con socarronería y empezó a subir con rapidez. La escalera tardó en convertirse en un tobogán y cuando lo hizo el galán de Black ya había llegado al dormitorio.

La puerta estaba entornada en el momento que llegó, lo cual entendió como una clara directa de que tenía el camino libre para entrar, el hecho de que esta tuviera una mancha, probablemente producida por un golpe, no logró convencerlo de lo contrario. Lo primero que divisó fue que la habitación estaba patitas para arriba, las prendas estaban todas desparramadas por el piso, los libros (de Lily) se encontraban abiertos y besando el piso y la figura de Anna estaba agachada murmurando algo que él entendió como "… asquerosa pelirroja… dónde está la maldita varita… terminar necesitando muletas". Entiéndase que Sirius no estaba precisamente prestando atención a lo que la chica decía porque estaba se encontraba agachada buscando algo debajo de la cama, y la vista panorámica de esa posición lo tenía ya bastante entretenido. El chico carraspeó y sonrió de la manera más seductora posible:

- ¿Buscando algo preciosa?,- luego agregó con una voz ronca que hacía pensar que no se refería a la limpieza del cuarto:- ¿querés que te ayude?

Anna se levantó con tal rapidez que se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la cama y Sirius no pudo evitar reír, luego se daría cuenta de que no había sido la idea más inteligente.

- BLACK, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO ACÁ?- rugió la chica y se paró de la misma manera que hacen los gatos antes de saltar hacia su presa.

- Tranquila tigresa, solo me estaba preguntando como estaba mi chica preferida. Últimamente siento que nos estamos alejados y extrañaba tu desagradable sentido del humor y tu horrible cara- Sirius sonrió de manera angelical, la encantaba provocarla.

Antes de pudiera parpadear vio como la jarra de agua, que hace una milésima de segundo estaba sobre una mesita de luz, se dirigía volando hacia su cara. Los reflejos del Merodeador eran envidiables, pero tuvo que tirarse al piso para evitar que ese hermoso cuerpo de vidrio le arruinara su hermoso rostro, de esta manera Anna pudo divisar una varita que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del chico, una varita no, SU varita. Sonrió. Moviéndose sugerentemente se dirigió hacia Black, que ya se había levantado y la miraba con sorpresa y desconfianza. Anna se recordaba constantemente que contuviera las náuseas cuando llegó hacia donde él estaba y lo agarró de la cintura, y antes de que el chico se despertara de la ensoñación en la que había metido y dejara de mirarla con lujuria, le sacó su varita de su bolsillo y lo apuntó.

Desde la Sala Común, James Potter escuchó la explosión y llegó a divisar uno que otro rayo color verde y rojo. Sonrió con la cara de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura y sale indemne: acababa de ganar una cita con su amada pelirroja y su amigo acaba de ganar un par de moretones. Lo que usualmente hubiera hecho sería subir y actuar como un buen Gryffindor y salvar el pescuezo de los suyos, pero Sirius sabía cuidarse solito y no era aconsejable interrumpir en una pelea entre ellos dos… gente podría salir lastimada, por otra parte, ese par peleaban con una pasión que ni se igualaba con el sexo que tenía Black con otras chicas y formar parte de ese trío se le antojaba bastante perturbador. Además, su hermano había coqueteado con su casi novia/madre de sus hijos (eso ya era un hecho, el único problema era que ella todavía no lo sabía) y eso merecía un castigo. Lanzando una carcajada, el capitán de Quidditch partió tarareando una canción que no conocía a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba Remus.

Lo que no sabía era que una muchacha de ojos verdes se había quedado detrás de una columna escuchando todo lo que había pasado. Inicialmente quería divertirse un poco y ver que iba a desencadenar el pequeño gesto hacia Black, y cuando se refería a que pasaría se referían tanto a la reacción de Potter como la de Ann con la visita de Black, pero al escuchar la apuesta no se enfureció como pensaba que lo haría (vale, tal vez un par de vasos se rompieron cuando escuchó la idea de Potter) sino que se había quedado encismada en la idea que había surgido del triunfo del imbécil de pelo azabache: el secuestro ya tenía una fecha.


	3. La moderna historia del satrecillo

**La moderna historia del sastrecillo valiente**

-¿Si, Evans? ¿Qué se te ofrece?- y luego la Ravenclaw susurró de manera amenazante para que solo su interlocutora la escuchara- ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

Eran las ocho de la noche del mismo lunes en el que Sirius Black había aparecido lleno de cortes en la cara y con el ojo negro a la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno, el mismo lunes en el que Anna Regan había gritado hasta hacer llorar a un niño de primero, el mismo en el que Remus despertó en la enfermería agotado y todo cubierto de rasguñazos que ya no sentía, lunes que Cassie Holmes se quedó dormida y se perdió el desayuno, el día entero en que Andrómeda Black estuvo distraída y dispersa, parte de la semana en que, "asombrosamente", James Potter y Lilianne Evans comenzaron su rutina discutiendo. Ese mismo lunes en que Amelia Bones se había despertado de buen humor, a pesar de las ojeras que ocupaban el 45,3 % de su rostro, y optimista respecto a los planes que iban a llevar a cabo en el futuro… o al menos hasta que una melena del color del fuego se acercó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw sin ningún reparo o disimulo durante la cena.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo con un entusiasmo disfrazado por aburrimiento, e imitó el tono de su compañera:- A-h-o-r-a.

Amelia sonrió como disculpándose a Bertha Jorkins, la chica con la que había estado hablando hasta hace poco, y siguió a Lily hacia el Hall Central donde también las esperaban Cassie y Clare.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante que no puede esperar? ¡Allí atrás podrían haber sospechado!

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Rachel?- Lily ignoró las furiosas recriminaciones de la castaña y cubrió todo el lugar con sus ojos buscando a Rachel.

- No lo se, hace poco creo que la vi hablando con Grace Strauss. De nuevo, por qué…

- Ah, ahí esta ¿Clare vas a buscarla así yo puedo tranquilizar a la histérica de Bones mientras tanto?

Mientras Clare se dirigía hacia donde estaba Rachel y la convencía para que viniese, la cual no parecía estar dispuesta a abandonar la compañía de esa tal Grace, Lily miró con cansancio a su irritable colega. De acuerdo, ella estaba contenta y todo pero ¿por qué tenía que venir ahora esa noble con aires de grandeza a criticar todo?

- Dudo que siquiera se hayan dado cuenta, después de todo ¿qué tiene de raro? No es tampoco que nunca hayamos hablando en público.

- Rayos, no, pero si estamos todas acá, y en ello incluyo a Green, Holmes y Regan, charlando como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida… ¿dónde esta Regan?

Lily no contestó de inmediato, sino que contuvo una mueca al ver que ya había vuelto Clare con Rachel y ambas la miraban inquisitivamente. Esto no sería fácil, tal vez no debería haberle permitido a Anna ir…

- Fue a buscar a Black y a Zabini.

- NO.

El rostro de pánico de sus oyentes era idéntico: adiós a que sus reuniones siguieran sin llamar la atención. Una cosa era que Lily se acercara a las dos Raven y Huffies, no era usual pero tampoco era completamente extravagante; y dudaban, a pesar de las quejas de Amelia, que alguien se hubiera fijado en ellas. Pero si le sumaban a la ecuación a dos Slytherins con las que supuestamente había rivalidad y desprecio por parte de ellas, no era precisamente lo que uno denominaría pasar desapercibido. Y para perfeccionar la hermosa situación en la que se encontraban era Anna la que iba a buscarlas, Anna la chica temperamental que nunca en su puta vida pensó antes de hablar, la Gryffindor que, por suerte, estaba siempre en peleas con gran parte de la casa de Slytherin debido a su condición de mestiza y la misma muchacha que se batía a duelo ante la menor provocación. En pocas y alegres palabras estaban en el, lo que se denomina, horno.

- Black tenemos que hablar.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin se quedó en silencio al ver como la odiada Regan se acercaba y pedía audiencia con uno de los suyos. Inmediatamente Robert Wilkes, Florence Groning y Evan Rosier sacaron sus varitas y la apuntaron directamente sin preocuparse siquiera que los profesores estuvieran a unos metros (pero después de todo ¿cuándo hemos oído hablar de que los profesores de Hogwarts se enteraran de que se estaba desarrollando una pelea? Incluso aunque fuera delante de sus narices). Anna bufó con irritación, una vez que no pretendía iniciar un conflicto y ellos la tentaban de esa manera ¡No podía trabajar en esa condiciones! Pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistirse… habían peces más gordos que cazar. Por suerte contó con que Andrómeda no fuera estúpida y hubiera cazado al vuelo lo que hacía allí, bueno ella y Zabini. Tal vez, después de todo, esa rubia hueca tuviera más de una neurona.

- No recuerdo que nadie te haya invitado asquerosa sangre mestiza- escupió las palabras Wilkes, sonreía de manera desquiciada y la miraba como si quisiera torturarla o violarla en ese mismo lugar… curioso como ambas miradas se parecían tanto.

- Oh, no, es que me imaginé que estaban demasiado ocupados utilizando toda su neurona tratando de ocultar su innata imbecilidad pretendiendo ser elegantes solo por el hecho que pueden masticar con la boca cerrada (Goyle, amor, tengo que decirte que al menos vos fracasaste completamente). Después de todo les resulta casi imposible hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo, no quiero imaginarme lo difícil que será para ustedes comer e invitar a la gente a acompañarlos simultáneamente.

Vale, ella lo había intentado, al menos su fracaso de controlarse tendría como recompensa una vigorizante pelea (su despertar no fue lo que se llama agradable y quería rápidamente cambiar la fortuna del día). La niña con ojos dorados, que brillaban con mucha intensidad en ese momento, sacó rápidamente su varita al ver que se disponían ya a atacarla. Tres contra uno, había estado en situaciones peores. Lo que no contaba era que Andrómeda se levantara y se pusiera en el medio. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Ella podría haber sido poco sutil al acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin y pedir abiertamente hablar con la querida Black, pero a esta solo le faltaba un cartel gigante que dijese "Oh miren, estoy defendiendo sin ningún motivo aparente a un Gryffindor y por si les interesa también lo está Zabini, ya que ambas formamos parte de un grupo en el que tratamos de controlar y hundir a la mayor cantidad de varones que se nos pongan en el camino". Bueno, tal vez la parte del grupo anti-hombres no fuera tan obvio… además había que tener en cuenta que estaba tratando con las arrastradas serpientes, no es que fueran precisamente despiertos, o al menos no la mayoría de ellos.

- Caballeros, no es necesario que interrumpan su cena por este pequeño…- Andrómeda dudó al posar su vista sobre Anna, lo que hizo reír disimuladamente a Sarah- pequeño inconveniente. Regan y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes y creo que podríamos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta. Y no se preocupen- agregó al ver que Wilkes iba a objetar- me llevo a Sarah conmigo.

El tono cortante de Andrómeda no dejaba lugar a quejas, de todas maneras el grupito elite de las serpientes sabía que esa Black no era una de esas que podían intimidar y controlar a su antojo. Anna no pudo evitar admirar como en un solo segundo su amiga se las había ingeniado para evitar que se diera lugar una batalla sangrienta y para que pudieran salir de mesa, incluida Zabini, con una excusa perfecta. Hablando de excusas perfectas, esa era la oportunidad ideal para dejar un poco lastimada a Zabini, después de todo seguro que los Slytherins esperarían, luego, que ambas aparecieran con alguna herida física visible producida en el arreglo de sus "negocios pendientes".

Mientras Anna iniciaba la marcha satisfecha porque la misión "Rescate de las Slys de las asquerosas sanguijuelas de sus compañeros y presuntos aprendices del arte del asesinato" (que alegría para todas escuchar que el labor no ostentara de un nombre muy complicado), Andrómeda trataba de tranquilizarse: ¿¡Qué tan estúpida puede ser una persona!? ¿Es que Anna no meditaba ninguna maldita vez antes de hacer algo? Si hubieran llegado a sospechar algo allí las consecuencias hubieran sido mucho más serias que descubrieran su club secreto. Estaban en plena guerra, los bandos se solidifican y muy poca gente se daba cuenta. Suspiró, no podía entender como ella y su primo se peleaban tanto, eran iguales… la falta de consciencia era una discusión que tenía muy a menudo con él.

Cuando salieron para el Hall Central y el resto de las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ellas para ver que había sucedido ("Dios, ni que se hubieran ido a territorio enemigo y quemado su bandera. Esas muchachas necesitaban unas vacaciones para relajarse" pensó la Gryffindor), y cuando les contaron lo que había sucedido, pasó lo que Anna había predicho que sucedería. Basta decir que se ganó un discurso sobreprotector e insoportablemente maternal por parte de Lily sobre que no podía arriesgarse de esa manera por muy divertido que fuera sacar de quicio a las personas, una retahíla de insultos por parte de Rachel y toda una conferencia de por qué es importante mantener las apariencias cuando se lleva a cabo determinadas misiones por parte de (oh sorpresa) Amelia. Diablos que esas minas era aburridas, obviamente Anna se desconectó en los primeros minutos del discurso de Lily así que no fue tan malo.

- Vale, vale mamis ¿por qué mierda nos sacaron al final?

- Cassie, por favor, vos sos mi única esperanza en este grupo: habla bien.

Todas suspiraron con irritación ante la obsesión de Amelia por ser educada.

- ¿Nos vamos a enterar o solo vinimos para que Bones nos de una clases de etiqueta?

- Nos tenemos que reunir esta noche- Lily decidió cortar por lo sano para así evitar que alguien le siguiera el juego a Anna.

- ¡¿Pusimos en peligro nuestro secreto para que solo nos avisaras cuando sería la próxima reunión?! ¿Estás demente?

Amelia no fue la única que empezó aquejarse y minutos después todas estaban insultando a Lily. Ella lanzó un chiflido que las hizo callar a todas.

- Cierran la puta boca. Nos reuniremos hoy porque será el viernes a la noche cuando secuestraremos a esos idiotas y tenemos que arreglar todo rápido.

- ¿Este viernes? ¡No llegamos ni a palos!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sarah, nos tenemos que preparar, armar un plan, decidir quienes participarán…

- Yo ya tengo un plan y créanme que es bueno.

Lily sonrió con malicia y Anna no pudo evitar reír.

Faltaba una hora para la medianoche y el escenario de la noche anterior se estaba repitiendo, con la salvedad que no eran ahora solo Sarah y Anna las que discutían. Nuestras amigas estaban divididas en dos grupos gritándose muy amablemente de un lado al otro: por una parte estaban Rachel, Amelia, Andrómeda y Clare sosteniendo con un vocabulario muy amplio y rico en insultos que no se podía organizar un secuestro en tres días; mientras que del otro lado estaban Cassie, Sarah, Anna y Lily respondiendo con mucha madurez y sensibilidad a sus quejas. Vamos, que se estaban cagando a puteadas y la situación amenazaba con convertirse en una guerra campal.

Lily murmuró un _Sonorus _y se hizo escuchar por las buenas ("Alabado sea el hechizo _Muffliato_" pensó Cassie luego de recuperarse del grito que pegó al principio Lily "Porque si no lo hubiéramos utilizado no habríamos durado encubiertas ni cinco minutos"):

- Ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría decir las verdaderas razones por las cuales es mejor hacerlo este viernes. Y las verdaderas razones por las cuales USTEDES NO QUIEREN hacerlo este viernes.

- Por favor Evans, ilumínanos con tu brillantez- contestó con ironía Andrómeda- ¿cuáles son las verdaderas razones por las cuales no queremos llevar a cabo el plan ese día en particular?

- Vos, por ejemplo, nunca aceptaste este plan, por lo que estas intentando retrasarlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible- al ver que la Black no contestaba nada, Lily aprovechó y decidió ir por todas- Rachel, vos tampoco estabas de acuerdo, pero como sos insoportablemnte democrática sabías que no tenías otra que aceptarlo y ahora que viste que realmente estamos dispuestas a hacerlo vas a poner todas la trabas posibles- por lo bajo se escuchó un "terapia con la doctora Evans" por parte de Anna y un par de risas- Clare no hace falta decir que sos demasiado buena persona para tratar así a un grupo de chicos no importa lo imbéciles, egoístas, arrogantes, presumidos, infantiles…

- Ejem ejem, Lily como que te vas de tema.

-…que sean. Eh si, claro. Bueno, el punto es que te echaste atrás y que Amelia no podría actuar con espontaneidad ni aunque le dieran un libreto de cómo hacerlo.

- Vete al diablo.

Lily sonrió ante la respuesta de la aristócrata porque sabía que a pesar de todo ella había ganado esta batalla y el resto de las chicas no podían refutarle nada.

- De acuerdo, supongamos que hipotéticamente en algún universo paralelo y en una distinta realidad ellas admitieran que tenés razón ¿por qué el viernes?- Cassie sospechaba que ninguna de las cuatro admitiría que las habían descubierto así que decidió empezar de una buena vez.

- Bien, quiero que escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan- se dirigió específicamente a Anna cuando dijo lo último- se que es algo difícil para ustedes, pero si quieren opinar esperen a que termine de hablar…

- SI SEÑORA- gritó parándose de la nada al mejor estilo militar Regan.

-… a partir de ahora, Anna te lo suplico. Este sábado, como todos sabrán es el último partido de Quidditch por la copa entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y todos están incomprensiblemente emocionados por esto. El viernes a la noche se irán a dormir temprano para poder levantarse a la mañana e ir al partido y para descansar antes de que la fiesta por la victoria de Gryffindor tenga lugar – COF COF de las Slytherins- no dije que eso fuera algo seguro, pero las probabilidades de que ese grupo de escregutos que no pueden caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo, al que se le llama popularmente "equipo", ganen son casi nulas- por suerte Lily siempre había sabido actuar con diplomacia y nunca había caído en la tentación de presumir o poner como superior a su propia casa, actitud que ayudó bastante a que las Slytherins se sintieran respetadas y sin intenciones de insultar o imaginar la lenta muerte de su interlocutora- La cuestión es que esa noche todos estarán dormidos y no hay peligro de que nos encontremos con alguien por los pasillos.

Lily se tomó un momento para respirar que aprovecharon para hacer la pregunta que todas tenían en la mente:

- ¿Cómo esperas que todo el equipo, mejor dicho todo el colegio, no note la ausencia del famoso capitán del equipo de Gryffindor James Potter en el partido más importante del año?

- Oh, pero él sí estará allí o al menos el va querer estar ahí.

- Explícate Evans.

Lily respiró de nuevo y se preparó para dar otro discurso.

- Seguro escucharon hablar del pequeño conflicto que hubo entre Anna y Black esta mañana. SIN COMENTARIOS- Lily tuvo que gritar en lo último porque ya se veía venir un comentario hiriente por parte de Sarah, una acotación criticona por parte de Amelia, unas carcajadas que durarían mucho tiempo y la mirada asesina y la seguidilla de maldiciones por parte de Anna.- Bien, claramente todas se acuerdan, el tema es que antes de que eso sucediera yo…- la prefecta dudó ante lo que seguía, no sabía si sería conveniente que Anna supiera que ella había tenido algo que ver con la visita de Black a su habitación. Decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada, ya bastante tenía con que su compañera de cuarto siguiera enojada con ella por el agua de la mañana, no necesitaba también que se enfureciera por eso. Además, no podría contar con que Andrómeda se tomara muy bien el hecho que ella prácticamente hubiera guiado a su primo al matadero-… digamos que estaba cerca cuando ellos empezaron a hablar. Había discutido con Potter antes (caras de "Oh por Dios, ¿quién lo hubiese creído?) Cierren el pico, y cuando nos separamos yo me quedé escuchando lo que dijeron luego. El imbécil y Back hicieron una apuesta en la que si Black no se animaba a ir a molestar a Ann o salía lastimado de su encuentro con ella, tendría que convencerme para salir con Potter.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Nadie podía creerse que James realmente esperara que la prefecta aceptara.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿UNA APUESTA? ¿¡HICIERON UNA PUTA APUESTA QUE CONSITÍA EN ROMPERME LAS BOLAS A LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA?!

Anna se había levantado y la silla donde hace poco se había sentado salió volando por los aires sin que pronunciase ningún hechizo (Cassie corrigió en voz baja que en su caso serían los ovarios lo que les estarían rompiendo, no las bolas. El destino tuvo consideración de los brazos de la chica por lo que Anna no la escuchó). Lily suspiró, supuso que ya había tenido suficiente suerte con que no la hubieran interrumpido hasta ahora… con MUCHA paciencia se dedicó junto al resto de las chicas a tranquilizar a Anna, la cual ya se había acercado a la puerta del baño dispuesta a matar a Potter o a Black (con quienquiera que se encontrase primero).

- Genial, ¿por donde iba? A, sí. No fue la condición que impuso Potter, sino las opciones que le dio a Black para llevar a cabo la tarea en caso de que ganara: le dijo que si era necesario me secuestrara, pero quería tener una cita conmigo el viernes a la noche. Secuestrarme ¿Entienden lo que significa eso?

- ¿Qué vas a necesitar un guardaespaldas?- aventuró Cassie.

- ¿Qué esos hijos de puta nos robaron la idea?- acusó Anna.

- ¿Qué acabas de darte cuenta de que ya nos descubrieron y no vamos a poder seguir con el plan?- se esperanzó Andrómeda.

- ¿Qué Potter tiene una preocupante obsesión por vos y un nulo respeto por las normas?- ironizó Rachel.

- ¿Qué estas aburrida y no se te ocurre nada que decir?- atacó Sarah.

- ¿Qué James nunca será mío porque esta clara y profundamente enamorado de vos?-se desanimó Clare.

- NO, Merlín ¿Cuál es su condenado problema?- Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Usen el maldito cerebro.

- Oh, perdón su señoría, es que no somos dignos de su ingenio y perspicacia.- Amelia la miró con acritud, la hipócrita de la Gryffindor después decía que Potter era arrogante.- Ve al grano Evans, que no tenemos tiempo.

- Ese sería el cebo.

Para sorpresa de todas, no fue Lily la que respondió, sino Amelia (que sorprendentemente no había abierto la boca hace bastante tiempo). La cara le relucía como si hubiera descifrado un texto de runas particularmente difícil y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que al menos alguien tenía cerebro en el grupo.

- Exactamente, nunca sabrán qué los golpeó.

En el baño en desuso del segundo piso se podía oír maquinar la cabeza de ocho adolescentes, que poco a poco cayeron en la cuenta que, tal vez por suerte, karma o intervención divina, acababan de idear el plan perfecto para atrapar a los cuatro Merodeadores de una. Como decía esa historia muggle, el sastrecillo presumió de matar a siete hombres de un solo golpe… ¿o eran moscas? En este caso eran cuatro moscas, cuatro moscas particularmente molestas. (**N/A:** si escucharon hablar de ese cuento infantil no?)

- Lily estará como carnada, el viernes Black la seguirá hasta que la encuentre sola…- empezó Anna.

-… Potter estará cerca, probablemente oculto, para ver como lo hace…- siguió Amelia.

-… y cuando ambos estén muy ocupados atándome o noqueándome, ustedes irán por atrás y los sorprenderán- terminó Lily.

- No quiero ser la lluvia en tu cumpleaños Evans, pero tu plan tiene fallas ¿qué harás con Lupin y Petigrew?- preguntó, satisfecha de que hubiera algún que otro problema en el plan, Andrómeda.

- Es verdad, además, no será fácil descubrir a Potter. Es bueno en encantamientos, y es muy probable que si él no quiere ser visto no lo será.- Rachel sonrió a Andrómeda y ambas decidieron que estaban en eso juntas.

Lily se reía en su interior, por más perverso que sonara disfrutaba ver como Andrómeda y Rachel peleaban por tirar abajo todas sus tácticas en un inútil intento de cancelar su tarea como salvadoras del mundo (Já, ¿quién había dicho que se estaba volviendo pedante?)

- En nuestra última reunión llegué a algunas interesantes conclusiones, ¿se acuerdan lo que Bones y Clare nos habían contado?- movimientos afirmativos- entonces seguro que se acuerdan de que Clare había resaltado que estaban todos nerviosos, que Petigrew escondía constantemente un pergamino y que Potter escondía una capa en su espalda.- movimientos negativos- Adoro cuando prestan atención, el tema es que me parece saber lo que ocultaban con tantas ganas…- movimientos de "te escuchamos, pero si no te apuras alguien saldrá lastimado"- Clase de Botánica, una semana atrás: los Merodeadores hicieron explotar a dieciséis Mimbulus Mimbletonia que nos salpicaron a todos, pero ninguno hizo ningún hechizo para hacerlo ya que no pueden ser afectadas por magia. Potter no había ido a esa clase por declararse "incapacitado por razones personales", pero alguien las asustó y las hizo explotar y yo estaba segura que había sido él… no sabía exactamente cómo nadie lo vió, tal vez algún encantamiento Desilusionador, pero no había duda que fue él porque lo ví salir del invernadero riéndose con sus amigos sosteniendo en uno de sus brazos UNA CAPA- Lily esperaba en ese instante caras de sorpresa y gritos de "¡Lily evans eres un genio, todo tiene sentido ahora!", pero tuvo que conformarse con el rostro de "te sigo escuchando" de sus compañeras- ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡JAMES POTTER TIENE UNA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD!- ahora si las chicas cambiaron su rostro a uno de sorpresa y de entendimiento, satisfechas Lily prosiguió:- Así que tendremos que averiguar alguna manera de poder saber donde esta cuando este siguiéndonos a Black y a mí.

- Muy bien, todo esto es muy bonito, pero el problema de Lupin y Petigrew sigue vigente.

- Muchas gracias señorita Bones por resaltar a ese punto. Sin querer sonar repetitiva: ¿recuerdan del nerviosismo de Petigrew y que ocultaba algo?

Ahora sí los movimientos fueron afirmativos: el grupo de chicas no podían decir algo coherente. Las pobres no estaban shockeadas por el hecho de que Potter tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, la misma Amelia tenía una que había hechizado ella misma el año pasado pero que ya había perdido parte de su función, sino que le asombraba la rapidez mental de Lily… suerte que la pelirroja no les había contado todo lo que había descubierto, porque de otra manera no le habrían creído que ella sola había llegado a la conclusión de todo.

- ¿Nunca les llamó la atención que los Merodeadores siempre terminan juntos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Anna que ya estaba empezando a ver para donde iba su amiga.

- Quiero decir, ellos están siempre juntos ¿no?

- Sí, pero eso es porque están unidos como uña y mugre. Después de todo son mejores amigos.- dijo Cassie que, por primera vez, estaba seria.

- Sisi, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero que incluso cuando se encuentran separados terminan estando juntos. Como cuando, por ejemplo, un grupo de Slytherins se estaba metiendo con Petigrew y Potter… Black y Lupin aparecieron de la nada. Como si los hubieran llamado y supieran exactamente donde estaban.

- Creo que entiendo a lo que vas. Es cierto, una vez estaba hablando con James...- el rostro de Clare se iluminó al recordar esa tarde- y él se fija en algo de su libro de texto y, de la nada, insulta y sa va corriendo sin despedirse. Horas después me enteré que se había metido en una pelea con Snape.

- Sí, recuerdo ese día. Severus estaba hablando con Rosier y conmigo- recordó Sarah- y de la nada aparece Evans y la empiezan a molestar. Para variar Evans lo mira por arriba y no les da bola- la rubia rió ante eso- pero Snape la siguió como un perrito faldero con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Genial, entienden lo que digo- Lily cortó a Zabini, su relación con Severus Snape no era algo que quisiera rememorar y menos con esta gente.- Me parece que la hoja que estaba en el libro de Potter que Clare dijo y el pergamino que Petigrew escondía son la misma cosa.

- ¿Qué sería…?- Andrómeda estaba impacientándose, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que tomar una decisión, y la idea no le gustaba.

- No lo se exactamente, pero estoy segura que es con eso que pueden encontrarse así de fácil cuando hay problemas.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que un trozo de papel les dice donde se encuentran sus amiguitos?- preguntó con escepticismo Rachel.

- Es más complejo que eso, pero sí. Ese trozo de papel les dice donde se encuentran sus amiguitos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Lily sabía que lo del pergamino no las había convencido tanto como lo de la capa. Pero ella estaba cien por ciento segura, no sabía si era su cerebro lo que lo decía o su instinto, pero ella estaba segura.

- Miren, por mas que los odie y por mas estúpidos que piense que sean, no puedo negar que cierta parte del grupo usa la cabeza muy de vez en cuando ¡Tienen a Remus, por Dios! El chico es lejos el único con cerebro en el grupo y estoy segura que para él no sería nada complicado realizar algún encantamiento Localizador en sus amigos y de allí ubicar las coordenadas en un papel.

- Suponiendo que eso es cierto ¿cómo haremos que Lupin y Petigrew se fijen en el mapa?- cuestionó Amelia.

- Algo se nos ocurrirá, de la misma manera que tenemos que planear como hacer para poder decir dónde esta el Potter invisible, planearemos cómo hacer para llamar la atención de aquellos dos.

- También tenemos que averiguar adonde los llevaremos una vez secuestrados, ¿o es que se olvidaron de eso?- las chicas no habían pensado en eso hasta que Amelia se los recordó, y eso que era un detalle importante.

- ¿No los podríamos traer acá?- sugirió Cassie.

- No, es muy peligroso.- todas gruñeron, ya se veían venir todo el drama paranoico de Lily- Llevarlos acá sería muy obvio, cualquiera podría descubrir este lugar.

- Oh vamos Lily, si nadie sabe que venimos aquí.- Protestó Anna.

- Mirtle sabe…

- ¡Mirtle! ¿A quién diablos le va a contar ese fantasma llorón?

De la nada las tapas de los inodoros saltaron y se dirigieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Anna, y una furiosa Mirtle salió de una de las canillas.

- ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS LLORONA ESTÚPIDA?!

- _EXPULSO_ ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES MANGUERA-VIVIENTE PSICÓPATA?!

Anna había zafado haciendo explotar las piezas de los inodoros con rapidez, pero ahora Mirtle se dedicó a tirarle los inodoros completos. Anna perdió la paciencia (eso que antes estaba tranquila) y se dedicó a atacar al fantasma, ¿que cómo se ataca a un fantasma? Digamos que Anna probó de todo, desde intentar petrificarla hasta intentar prenderla fuego (no ayudó que Cassie comentara que Mirtle no estaba viva, así que en este caso sería una manguera-Muerta. Esta vez Anna la escuchó y "sin querer" le prendió fuego la manga de la túnica. A partir de entonces todas decidieron que no había excusa para reunirse sin dejar de lado las varitas primero). La cuestión es que luego de un tiempo las chicas se dieron cuenta que los destrozos en el baños no iban a pasar desapercibidos por muchos _Silentios_ o _Muffliatos_ que hubieran convocado, así que rápidamente escaparon del baño.

Todas salieron al mismo tiempo, sin tiempo para hacer la grácil retirada como la vez pasada, pero antes de que cada una desapareciera por una esquina distinta Lily sonrió con superioridad y les dijo:

- Supongo que ahora sí vamos a necesitar un lugar diferente.

Anna la miró con resentimiento y le pegó en la nuca.

* * *

**Que tal gente? Disfrutando de la vida? Bueno, antes de seguir quiero advertitr que dentro de poco me voy a ir de vacaciones a un pueblo en el medio de la nada en el que dudo que haya internet, voy a seguir escribiendo el prox cap (finalmente pasamos a algo de accion, ya se estaba volviendo aburrido) y apensas pueda lo subo. **

**Fuego14 y angel de acuario gracias por el review, me ponen de buen humor y prometo seguirlo!; itziwitzi, ah de eso no te preocupes, como son todas chicas serias y maduras lo va a tomar con calma ;) já, habra problema te lo prometo, gracias por el review. **

**Saludos a los que leen desde el anonimato, si por esas cosas de la vida quieren dejar algun que otro review este sera bien recibido. **

**Un beso a todos y felices fiestas!**

**Yo**


	4. Temporada de caza

**Temporada de caza**

Duda, ¿no es eso algo horrible? No poder decidirse entre uno u otro, el mal menor, la decisión inteligente… ¿Cómo alguien puede tomar una medida y luego estar cien por ciento seguro que es la correcta cuando eso implica traicionar a alguien? Esto es lo que Andrómeda se preguntaba mientras mordía la punta de su pluma con nerviosismo. Era el jueves a la tarde, había terminado la exhausta jornada del día y lo único que pretendía hacer a partir de entonces era relajarse, ¿dónde estaba? En la alegre y rebosante de vida biblioteca. La cantidad de gente que estaba allí podía contarse con los dedos de una mano y claramente podría haber habido más energía en un cementerio.

Como era de esperar su esperanza de relajarse se había desvanecido apenas Evans las citó para encontrarse hace una media hora. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que reunirse las ocho en un lugar público era un suicidio, pero después de todo eran las 6 de la tarde, afuera hacía un día precioso y las únicas imbéciles que lo malgastaban encerradas con el calor abrasante entre montañas y montañas de libros eran ellas.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Y estás segura que eso funcionará?- preguntó con recelo Anna.

- Por supuesto que funcionará.- respondió indignada Rachel- Tal vez no esté de acuerdo en participar de esta locura, pero si voy a aportar algo tengan por seguro que funcionará espectacularmente.

- Espera, espera. Haber si lo entendí bien… Antes de Evans salga aparentemente sola para que Sirius la persiga alguien se encontrará con Potter "casualmente" y lo distraerá mientras otra formula un hechizo localizador para que podamos conocer su ubicación exacta horas después, utilizando sus varitas como brújulas y finalmente esperando que nadie se entere de nada.- Andrómeda formuló con rapidez y escepticismo toda la oración como si fuera un interrogante y esperara que hubiera una negativa como respuesta.

- Ajá.

- Uff, gracias a Merlín que no es nada complicado, estúpido e irrealizable.

- Oh cállate, yo creo que podría llegar a dar resultado. Bien pensado Rachel.- termina resueltamente Lily.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella en un principio había contado con que la gran mayoría utilizara la cabeza para pensar, no los pelos de las cejas, y decidir que el plan de secuestrar a cuatro chicos dentro del castillo ante los mismísimos ojos de Dumbledore era una locura. Ante la decepción de no formar parte de un grupo con más de dos dedos de frente, confió en que nunca podrían descubrir un lugar lo suficiente grande, oculto y que se atuviera a todas las cosas necesarias para poder ocultar los chicos más famosos y revoltosos de Hogwarts. Nuevamente se llevo otra desilusión cuando, dos días antes, un terriblemente contenta y satisfecha de si misma Evans les contó como había podido sonsacarle un dato bastante curioso a los elfos de las cocinas. Al parecer la prefecta pelirroja no era tan escrupulosa como pensaba y descubrió ("a través de elogios y amables palabras" según ella, pero unos metros atrás Andrómeda escuchó la versión de Anna de la historia. Ambas se parecían bastante, a diferencia de que la versión Made-in-Regan era un poco más violenta y aseguraba que había habido un par de elfos que habían ido hasta el despacho de Dumbledore para renunciar entre sollozos) una sala bastante particular… La Sala Que Va y Viene o Sala Multipropósito, debido que al parecer esta se convertía en lo que cada uno necesitaba.

Andrómeda no cabía en si de la emoción (nótese el sarcasmo).

Suspiró y se levantó. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano iba a terminar tomando esa decisión. Al fin y al cabo la familia era lo primero, en especial cuando se trataba del único miembro que soportaba, y no podía dejar que se agrediera a la familia.

Con lentitud se dirigió hacia los jardines, su primo y el resto de la banda siempre pasaban el tiempo libre allí, con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza: ¿cómo diablos iba a hacer para contárselo y evitar que el resto de las chicas se enteraran de su traición? Tardó más de lo usual en llegar, ya que la culpa la volvía paranoica y ante cada esquina la Slytherin paraba para mirar hacia ambos lados segura de que la estaban siguiendo o que la iban a descubrir de un momento a otro. Luego de 15 minutos de un recorrido que normalmente duraba diez minutos menos, divisó a los Merodeadores haciendo nada a la sombra de una árbol.

Anna Regan estaba demasiado emocionada como para estudiar, bañarse, jugar al ajedrez o siquiera estar sentada durante más de dos minutos en un mismo lugar. Así que con alegría decidió dar un paseo alrededor del lago. Mirando el paisaje sus ojos se encontraron con cuatro muchachos charlando y riendo, normalmente se hubiera puesto de mal humor sólo con verlos pero, ahora, con la perspectiva de que tendrían su merecido sonrió con maldad. A lo lejos vislumbró a Andrómeda Black y, debido a su reciente buen humor, se dijo que iría a saludarla sin importar la amargura con la cual había actuado en la reunión de hace unas horas. Su boca ya se había abierto para formular la letra A cuando vio que la chica se estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia los cuatro idiotas. No podía ser… Las palabras de Lily le vinieron rápidamente a la cabeza como si la tuviera al lado para recordárselas.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Vienes pelirroja?

Lily chasqueó la lengua con irritación ante el apodo de su mejor amiga, pero igual se levantó de la mesa. El resto de las chicas ya se habían fugado de la biblioteca con una rapidez similar a la Slughorn cuando anunciaban la cena. Todas a excepción de Andrómeda, la cuál, con el entrecejo fruncido parecía estar tratando con temas de una profundidad que Lily no creía que un Black podría lidiar con (Ah Lily… siempre tan imparcial).

- No me llames "pelirroja", lo odio- contestó de mal humor.

- Hey hey ¿cuál es el problema pelirroja?

- El condenado problema es que insistís en llamarme como lo hacen esos cuatro retrasados…

- Vale, enserio ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Si ya tenemos todos nuestros problemas solucionados! En 28 horas "esos cuatro retrasados" estarán rogando la muerte- Anna estaba radiante- ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- Ann, primero NUNCA tienes que preguntarte qué podría salir mal porque fijo que algo catastrófico sucede.- la Gryffindor bufó ante la locura supersticiosa de su compañera- Y segundo, ¿no has visto lo taciturna que Andrómeda ha estado últimamente?

- Y sí, en definitiva es a su primo al que vamos a atrapar, secuestrar, torturar, humillar, torturar, aplastar… ¿ya mencioné torturar?

- No, no- Lily negó con la cabeza y la mirada de deja-de-decir-estupideces-que-esto-es-grave puso seria a Anna (N.A: seria como seria no, lo más cercano que una chica como Anna se pueda considerar como seria)- Escúchame bien, hay algo raro con Black… algo se esta cocinando en su cabeza y algo dentro de la mía me dice que saldremos perjudicadas.

-¡Lily! ¡No estarás suponiendo que se los dirá! Dios, algo de lealtad conserva la chica.- Anna exclamó indignada, sin poder imaginarse semejante traición.

- Ella es una Black y una Slytherin, y a pesar de que sea una Black y Slytherin diferente pondrá sobre todo a su familia.

Anna movió la mano quitándole crédito a esas sabias palabras y, riendo con incredulidad, dejó a Lily y a sus grises paranoias a solas.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda". Una chica atlética y ojos color miel tiró al piso a una gran cantidad de chicos cuando se dirigía a toda prisa hacia cuatro muchachos despatarrados con indolencia sobre el pasto que hablaban tranquilamente con otra muchacha. Lo único que dejó atrás fue el buen humor y una sarta de insultos por parte de los caídos.

James Potter estaba tranquilo y relajado. Los exámenes no empezarían hasta dentro de unos meses y él nunca estudiaba con más de unas semana de anticipación; estaba con sus amigos; hacía un día espectacular; las chicas que lo miraban con admiración a unos metros estaban buenas; los chicos que estaban a unos metros también lo miraban, pero era con envidia; al día siguiente aplastarían a las asquerosas serpientes en el Quiditch; hablando de mañana…

- ¿Y Canuto, cuándo me entero adonde iremos Evans y yo en nuestra excitante cita mañana?

Remus y Peter se miraron con extrañeza, el primero lo hizo más con alerta que otra cosa, no habían escuchado nada de una cita con la pelirroja Evans y menos una que Sirius arreglaría. Si una persona que conocía a los imprudentes de sus amigos tan bien como él, leería entre líneas y se daría cuenta de que había algo que no andaba o andaría bien.

- Al parecer tu pelirroja no se tomó muy bien mi invitación de ayer… ¿puedes creer lo fría que es?

- No todas las chicas creen que gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Evans sal con mi amigo, agarratelo y demostrale al mundo que no sos la reina del hielo que aparentas ser!" es lo que se suele decir romántico, Sirius- explicó con paciencia Remus.

- Bah, ¿qué sabe esa chica de romanticismo?- Sirius se desentendió de las sabias palabras de su amigo con una mano (N.A: les suena a algo?) y sonrió con socarronería - No te preocupes mi querido Romeo, tengo un plan infalible.

Eso no pintaba para nada bien, tal vez debería hablar con Lily… Cuando Sirius Black decía que tenía un plan infalible sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas, y ella era la única chica que podría considerar su "mejor amiga". Remus suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutirlo en ese momento; la luna llena no había sido hace mucho y todavía se encontraba un poco agotado, por lo que se alegró (y sorprendió) de ver como la prima de Sirius interrumpía su charla.

- Sirius, tenemos que hablar.

- Hola Andy.

- Sí, hola Andy.-

Agregó a lo último James, ofendido de que no lo incluyeran en la conversación. Siempre había encontrado a la prima de su mejor amigo espectacular, sexy, lamentablemente era intocable ya que Andrómeda era lo más cercano a una hermana que Sirius había tenido. No quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si se la chamullaba (ligársela), el mundo no era tan grande como para esconderse.

- Potter.- saludó irritada asintiendo la cabeza- Lupin, Petigrew.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de ver a su prima allí presente. No era que nunca se hablaran, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que sus amigos no le agradaban mucho (bah ligera, claramente le había dicho más de una vez: "Sirius tus amigos no me agradan",o "Sirius algún día de estos asesinaré a Potter, no puede ser que haya dejado llorando a Clare Green de nuevo", "Sirius te agarraré y torturare junto a los otro Merodeadores, ¡DEJEN DE INUNDAR NUESTRA SALA COMÚN!". La verdad era que su prima podía ser a veces una aguafiestas). Si verla lo sorprendió, lo hizo todavía más que una figura saltara de la nada y se tirara encima de ella.

- Regan, ¿qué diablos…?

Anna había descubierto mientras corría que no tenía tiempo para sacarla "educadamente" de la vista de su primo, por lo que decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Luego de haberse abalanzado sobre su víctima, es decir compañera, le quitó la varita y como si nada le dijo:

- Black, ¿te molestaría que te saque un poco de tu tiempo?

- ¿Cuál tu maldito problema lunática demente?- Como era de esperar, a pesar de las educadas palabras de Anna no hablaría con ella por sus buenas y amables maneras.

- Regan, ¿qué diablos…?

Sirius volvió a repetir embobado las mismas palabras, sin quererlo se había quedado tildado. Anna aprovechó esa desventaja y que Potter, Remus y Petigrew todavía estuvieran muy pasmados para actuar, y sacó a rastras a una muy contrariada Andrómeda. Cuando llegaron a un espacio de los jardines poco concurrido Anna la soltó sin ningún cuidado, se arrodilló y plantó su cara frente a ella obligándola a que la viera a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban de pura furia, pero muy en el fondo Andrómeda se sorprendió al reconocer la decepción.

- Increíble- literalmente escupió las palabras- realmente… no puedo creer… arrjj.- Anna no sabía por donde empezar, qué decir. Ella era una persona que creía que el honor estaba por sobre todas las cosas y no pensaba que hubiera algo más bajo que traicionar a los amigos. Quería decir todo eso, pero el orgullo le impedía reconocer lo mucho que le había dolido su traición- Tú y yo hemos terminado.

Siendo esas las únicas palabras que pudo decir, se dio vuelta y con paso resuelto regresó al castillo. Andrómeda la vio entrar sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho, enojada consigo misma porque nunca pudo advertirles y con ganas de reír por la actitud demasiado dramática a su consideración de la Griffie.

* * *

- Rayos, rayos, rayos.

- Bones, si no te calmas te noquearé a lo muggle y podrás seguir con tus tristes insultos en tus sueños.

Cinco chicas se encontraban en el ya conocido baño en desuso del segundo piso (le habían mandado a Mirtle una carta anónima de un admirador secreto que debería proporcionarles al menos una hora sin su presencia). Casi todas estaban paradas mirando nerviosamente de vez en cuando la puerta de madera, excepto Amelia Bones que caminaba de un lado al otro frenéticamente sin parar de insultar (de la manera más educada posible) y mirar su reloj constantemente, Anna Regan que la miraba con mofa desde la comodidad de las baldosas del suelo visiblemente más relajada que el resto de sus compañeras y Andrómeda Black que estaba sentada con una rigidez poco natural en una silla de hierro.

- Deja tus patéticas amenazas para ellos… Rayos, ¡Ya debería haber regresado!

Mientras Amelia exclamaba la última oración y su reloj marcaba las 10:33, la puerta se abrió y una cara infantil se asomó por ella. Cassie estaba vestida completamente de negro: pantalones negros, remera negra, botas de cuero negras, gorro de lana negro (a pesar de que hacían unos treinta grados), incluso se había teñido su cabello castaño a un negro azabache y se había pintado dos líneas negras en cada mejilla como si fuera una india.

- Linda pinta, me apuesto diez gallegons a que pasarías desapercibida incluso en el medio de Diagon Alley a plena luz del día.

- Ahh, lo dices porque estas celosa de que a ti no se haya ocurrido la idea de camuflarte primero.

- Regan por una vez en tu vida: cierra la boca. Cassie, ¿qué demonios pasó que…?

- ¿…que haya llegado tan tarde?- terminó Cassie ofendida tanto por los comentarios de Anna como la cara inflada de Sarah que parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

-¿… que se haya vestido como para protagonizar "Hombres de Negro"?- agregó al mismo tiempo que Cassie, Anna.

Amelia la miró con irritación, a pesar de que no tenía idea quienes eran esos tales "Hombres de Negro", pero fue Clare la que cortó la pelea y repitió la pregunta de Amelia.

- Oh nada, es que tuvimos problemas para poder lo localizar a todos los Merodeadores. No hubo ninguna dificultad con los primeros dos objetivos: sabemos que Petigrew esta en su cuarto porque Rachel oyó decir a Samuel Jenkins que los ronquidos se escuchaban por toda su Sala Común; y Remus esta en la reunión de prefectos con Lily, será mas fácil capturarlo ya que probablemente este cerca de ella cuando Black la aseche…

- Já perfecto hipócrita- interrumpió Amelia con enojo- el perfectito de Lupin, el buenito _Remusojosamables… _Se hace pasar por amigo de Evans cuando sabe que su otro amiguito esta a unos metros preparado para raptarla.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Amelia, siempre se habían cuestionado la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba tanto realizar ese plan, después de todo la Ravenclaw siempre había sido muy correcta. Hija de ricos e influyentes magos que le habían enseñado a actuar siempre con educación y amabilidad, sin importar el opinión que se tuviese de la persona… formas con las que siempre había cumplido. Al parecer la chica no era tan superficial, sino que aparentaba serlo y odiaba a la gente que realmente lo era.

- Ehh… sí. Malo Lupin, ya nos vengaremos. Lo que iba diciendo es- rápidamente Cassie cambió el tema y volvieron a lo suyo- que fue más difícil encontrar a Potter y a Black. Supuestamente Rachel tenía que encargarse del primero lo más pronto posible, el tema es que Potter es mucho más obsesivo de lo que esperábamos y estuvo practicando con el resto del equipo durante horas. Fue recién hace unos minutos que terminaron la práctica de Quiditch PERO- Cassie tuvo que subir el volumen porque ya todas habían empezado a insultar o cuestionarse que tan enfermo era el capitán de Gryffindor que practicaba unas cinco horas el día anterior al partido- Rachel coqueteó algo con él cuando terminaron y apenas se distrajo formuló el hechizo localizador. Ahora, tenemos un problema: No hemos encontrado a Black. Y eso que busqué por todas partes, Lily incluso me ayudó antes de dirigirse a la reunión de prefectos.

Las chicas empezaron murmurar y a nadie se le escapó una fugaz sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Andrómeda.

- Suéltalo Black, tú sabes donde esta.

Amelia nunca perdonó la traición del día anterior de la Slytherin, incluso había sido su idea de que la pegaran a la silla de forma mágica por si planeaba ayudar a los chicos una vez que los atraparan. A pesar de todo la Black no se tomó bien su acusación por lo que le contestó, en pocas palabras y sin los insultos que había en el medio, que se fuera a "otra parte" porque ella no sabía "nada de nada"

- Déjala en paz Bones- intervino Sarah-no nos cambia nada no saber dónde esta Black. Es obvio que la aturdirá antes de que lleguen a sus dormitorios y para entonces nosotras ya los estaremos esperando.

- Es cierto- a Anna le costó darle la razón a Zabini (cosa que pasaba muy seguido últimamente) – Remus estará con Lily en ese momento porque no querrá que el idiota de Black se sobrepase- bufido de incredulidad de Amelia- Luego de que la hayan petrificado o aturdido estarán muy ocupados…

- … y entonces será cuando entraremos en acción. Tres Merodeadores adentro.- Terminó Clare- ¿Pero que haremos con Petigrew?

- Oh- Zabini miró a Andrómeda con malicia- déjenme eso a mí.

- ¿Sabes que?- murmuró Clare con un dejo de indecisión- Prefiero no saberlo.

Andrómeda, Amelia y Anna (las tres As) miraron con sorpresa a la rubia platinada, no era usual que esta participara mucho en las discusiones a menos que fuera para criticar o comentar "sutilmente" que eran un grupo de idiotas redomadas. Anna se moría de curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando la más odiada de sus compañeras, Amelia también tenía curiosidad pero se contentó con saber que otra de los muchos huecos que su plan tenía había sido reparado, en cambio Andrómeda se sentía enormemente traicionada. Indudablemente esperaba que su amiga se enojara un poquitito por lo que había hecho o estado a punto de hacer, pero apostaba que esta la apoyaría en cualquiera de sus decisiones y luego ambas harían huelga de ideas evitando ayudar lo más posible.

- Listo. Clare, vos te vas a dirigir hacia el cuarto piso y abrir la Sala Multipropósito con todas las cosas que ya repasamos que necesitaremos.

- Ya vale Bones, hemos repasado el maldito plan unas cuatrocientas veces contigo y otras doscientas con Lily. Prácticamente podríamos dictarlos todas juntas al mismo tiempo u ponerlo por escrito.- Cortó de mal humor Anna.

El resto de las chicas asintieron para darle la razón. Ya bastante tenían con que Lily les había conjurado un hechizo que repetía en sus cabezas el plan una y otra con una vocecilla semejante a la de Peeves. Rachel se vio obligada a encontrar el contramaleficio una vez que, por la falta del sueño que el mensaje producía, a Sarah le agarraron espasmos durante el desayuno y Cassie comenzó a delirar en el medio de la clase de Adivinación sobre que del cielo caería un rayo que convertiría a todos las chicas en zapatos y a todos los chicos en suelas de goma (cabe destacar que Trewealney lo consideró como una verdadera profecía y envió un aviso urgente al Ministro de la Magia para prevenirle de semejante desastre, de allí volvió con una orden de restricción de Fudge y la prohibición de volver a entrar al Ministerio en los próximos diez años). Además contaban con la insoportable obsesión de Amelia por corregir una y otra vez todo el plan, realizando doce planes B, cuatro planes C y un plan D en caso de que algo saliera mal (espontáneas les decían). Lo hacía todavía más molesto el hecho que la Raven tuviera todo escrito en un pergamino (de tinta invisible y que se quemaba por sí mismo en caso de que las manos de alguien que no fuera ella lo tocara… paranoica no, previsora), en el cual iba tachando cada problema menos que tenían o agregando comentarios respecto a que se podría realizar mejor.

- No perdemos nada con repasarlo una última vez, además Rachel no ha aparecido todavía.

Y como se dice "nombra al diablo y este aparecerá" Rachel Adams entró al confortable baño semidestruido, jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor.

- Tenemos que… aff… apurarnos. Uff, la reu… reunión de perfectos acaba de terminar y Evans y Lupin se dirigen hacia la Torre de Griffindor... Potter anda cerca, lo que significa que Black también.

Las entrecortadas palabras de Rachel produjeron un gran revuelo, todas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr de un lado hacia el otro (excepto Andrómeda que seguía pegada en la silla y con una mueca de indignación en el rostro). Como era de suponer Amelia perdió completamente la clama y empezó a gritar como una posesa los ciento veinticuatro y medio de fallas que habían en el plan, mientras que Clare le gritaba al mismo tiempo en un triste intento de calmarla. Al final Anna se hartó, pegó un chiflido, enmudeció a Bones con la varita y se irguió con una suficiente confianza.

- La puta… ¡CAAALLEENSEEE! Dios, no es muy complicado. Estuvimos esperando este momento hace semanas, repasamos el plan una y otra vez hasta asegurarnos que lo podíamos repetir de memoria, vamos a llevar a cabo una de las mejores lecciones en la historia de Hogwarts. Y para todo esto sólo utilizamos nuestro cerebro, bien ahora llego el tiempo de actuar. No es momento de ser cobardes, somos listas, vivas, atractivas y si algo no sale exactamente como lo planeamos improvisaremos sobre la marcha, pero no actuemos como un par de conejos histéricos esperando a ser atacados. Esta noche, mis amigas, nosotras seremos las cazadoras.

Lily Evas estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir y podía percibir, a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de su voz, que Remus no se encontraba tampoco muy tranquilo. Este interrumpía continuamente su conversación, o mejor dicho monólogo, para mirar hacia los costados y detrás de su hombro, y de vez en cuando se callaba y la miraba con culpa. Lily disfrutaba con cruel satisfacción su incomodidad a pesar de la suya, su amigo era un asqueroso traidor que estaba dispuesto a dejarla en las garras de Black y luego de Potter. Obviamente que ella no necesitaba que la ayudaran y mucho menos protegerla, pero la idea de que su amigo no le diera ni siquiera una pista le enfurecía; al menos así se convencía de que lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle sería justificado. Era justamente eso lo que la ponía nerviosa, en ningún momento había pensado que todo esto afectaría también a Remus, sus principales objetivos eran Potter y Black… y también Petigrew porque no confiaba en él. Pero la endemoniada Amelia había insistido con saña en que el prefecto Lupin también debía ser parte.

- Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, claro.- Respondió inmediatamente Lily con una sonrisa más falsa que un Gallegon cubano.

- Te encuentro muy callada.

Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si recién cayera que durante los últimos diez minutos solo había sido él el que hablaba. Lily se imaginaba por qué, cuando ella se ponía nerviosa o culpable se quedaba muy callada y respondía precipitadamente, en cambio Remus parloteaba como un idiota sin poder contenerse y ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Sólo estoy cansada- se encogió de hombros- no puedo esperar a llegar y tirarme a descansar, últimamente no he podido dormir bien- agregó con malicia y deleitándose con la cara de culpabilidad que se formaba en el rostro de Remus.

- Mira Lily, tengo que decirte al…

El rostro avergonzado de Remus, una risa satisfecha y unos brazos sosteniéndola fueron lo último que Liliane Evans sintió antes de desmayarse.

La última en salir del baño fue Anna, agarrando con firmeza su varita, dirigió una mirada desconfiada hacia la muchacha de pelo negro y ojos grises que hacía gestos de dolor mientras se miraba el trasero en busca de heridas: Anna Regan no se había tomado para nada bien que el resto de las chicas hubiera decidido que no habría problema si Andrómeda ayudaba a Sarah a atrapar a Petigrew, pero a pesar de todo se ofreció muy amablemente a despegar a la chica Black de la silla… el pequeño detalle fue que la despegó con un hechizo de repulsión en vez de utilizar el contramaleficio. Pobre incomprendida Regan, ella solo quería ayudar.

- Vale…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y el patético intento de Andrómeda por comenzar una charla se fundió al ver a Sarah a los ojos.

- Te fuiste a la mierda, lo sabes- Andrómeda solo pudo asentir con pesadez- y pasará bastante tiempo hasta que alguna vuelva a confiar en vos… si es que lo vuelven a hacer.

- ¿Y vos?

- Oh, yo nunca he confiado en vos- Sarah sonrió.- Solo estaba contigo porque tienes un culo de la puta madre.

- Lo lamento amor, pero sabes que yo no te quiero de esa forma- bromeando Andrómeda también sonrió y en su interior suspiró con alivio: todo estaba arreglado y ella haría lo posible por demostrar que podría ser útil atrayendo al imbécil de Petigrew que nunca le había caído bien… qué haría con su primo era otro tema que dejaba para después.

- Que lástima, pero ¿qué se la va a hacer? Ok, ahora vamos a lo nuestro. A Petigrew solo necesitaremos llamarlo para que venga.

- Claro, entramos a la Torre de Gryffindor, lo despertamos y le decimos muy amigablemente que venga así puede unirse al resto de sus amigos para poder retenerlos durante horas en un sólo lugar y manipularlos emocionalmente. (N.A: El sarcasmo de sus palabras esta sólo en su cabeza eh!)

- Corazón- la ironía desbordaba en la manera de pronunciar esa palabra- deja el sarcasmo para otro día, que en estas circunstancias no te sale bien.

Andrómeda puso mala cara y no respondió.

- Bien, ¿qué sabemos de Peter Petigrew?-preguntó en plan de profesora que esta dando una clase de Historia a sus alumnos.

- Va a Gryffindor, es el perro faldero de mi primo y de los otros, los adora como si fueran una especie de deidad, es un imbécil, no me agrada y no podría utilizar bien la varita mágica ni siquiera bajo el maleficio _Imperius._

- Fascinante resumen del cual no puedo negar nada, de todas manera el único dato que nos sirve en este momento es que es el hecho que adore a sus tres amigos... ¿qué pasaría si alguien, sin querer, le contara que están secuestrados y que tiene que ir a buscarlos?

- Me estas jodiendo- la Black la miró con incredulidad- ¿de veras crees que esa rata tiene los huevos suficientes para ir a salvarlos? Lo más probable es que vaya corriendo al primer profesor con el que se encuentre y espere que lo solucionen todo.

Zabini movió el dedo de un lado hacia el otro formando una negativa, sonriendo con suficiencia de nuevo imitando a una profesora que se burla de la errada respuesta de su alumno.

- Error Señorita Black. Por supuesto que no somos tan imbéciles para mandar una nota relatando todo lo que hicimos para que luego vaya y se buchoneé todo. Pediremos un rescate.

- ¿Un rescate? ¿¡Finalmente te convertiste en una verdadera demente?!- Andrómeda no podía creer lo escuchaba, se tendría que haber dado cuenta que el hecho que la rubia hubiera empezado a aportar ideas en el grupo era un claro símbolo de locura.- Ya es suficiente malo que estemos raptando a cuatro alumnos, imagínate que pasaría si pasa al tema policial ya que estaría pidiendo dinero a cambio de ellos ¡Ya se convierte en todo un crimen!

- ¿Quién ha hablado de dinero?- Sarah no se inmutó ante su arranque de enojo- Yo estoy hablando de su oso de peluche.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Teddy, el osito de peluche de Petigrew.

Andrómeda no sabía que era más increíble: que Sarah pensara atraer a Peter con la idea de un rescate, que la forma de pego sería a través de un animal de felpa o que su amiga supiera el nombre de dicho peluche. Lo único que no le sorprendía era la falta de originalidad del nombre del pobre osito, solo el llamado Colagusano podía ponerle un nombre tan común. Ella nunca estaría con alguien llamado Teddy.

Sarah debió haber notado la cara de estupefacción de la otra Slytherin porque de inmediato comenzó a explicarse:

- Black me contó una noche cuando…

- No quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo con mi primo, gracias, prefiero ahorrarme la perturbadora imagen.

- De acuerdo- con dificultad aguantó la risa- el tema es que quería sonsacarle alguna verdad sobre Potter ya que Evan quería vengarse de él por una cagada que se había mandado… creo que tenía que ver con el día que soltaron un Boggart en la Sala Común. Lamentablemente tu primo es una tumba y no abrió la boca excepto para…- carraspeó- bueno, no dijo nada. Pero en un momento el limitado de Potter nos interrumpió preguntando por Lupin porque había decapitado a un tal Teddy. Cuando por fin se fue no pudimos… eh, proseguir, porque Black no podía parar de reír. Al parecer, Teddy era el oso de peluche de Petigrew y no una persona, al que quería más que a nada y Potter no podía unirlo con magia.

-…- cara de nada por parte de Andrómeda.

- Ahora comprendes, le decimos a la rata asquerosa que nos de a su oso a cambio de sus amigos. No le avisará a nadie porque le advertiremos que si lo hace ellos la pagarán.

- ¿Quién nos dice que el niñato ese nos dará el oso si lo quiere tanto?

- Has oído lo que la Sangre Impura Evans dijo acerca de él: haría cualquier cosa por sus amigotes y por ser considerado alguien.

- No deberías llamarla Sangre Impura.- dijo Andrómeda con voz neutra.

- Eso es lo que es.

- Es lo que es para gente como mi familia.

- Tu familia no está tan mal como crees.

- Redactemos la carta.- cambió de tema, habían cosas que era mejor no discutirlas en público (por más que no hubiera nadie).

La señora Norris patrullaba tranquilamente por el tercer piso hasta que giró por un corredor vacío y tensó los músculos. Para los ojos de cualquier persona no había nada que llamara la atención y eso se repetían continuamente las cuatro chicas que se encontraban allí, pero con la señora Norris nunca se podía estar seguro. Antes de que la gata saliera disparada para el lado contrario por algo que al parecer había visto, un rayo salió de donde no parecía haber nada, dándole en plena espalda y dejando quieta y dura como si estuviera muerta.

- LA MATASTE.

- Tranquila Cassie, que sólo esta petrificada- contestó con tranquilidad Rachel que luego se dirigió con ira hacia el lugar de donde había salido el hechizo- ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso Regan? Ahora hemos dejado rastros.

- Nos había visto- respondió con supuesta serenidad Anna, pero Clare pudo entreoír el placer que le producía haber petrificado a la gata del celador.

- ¿Cómo nos va haber visto si somos invisibles, rayos?- exclamó furiosa y alterada al mismo tiempo (la peor de las combinaciones) Amelia desde la otra punta.

- No es que dude de tus asombrosas cualidades mágicas, oh gran bruja Bones, pero esa gata de mierda puede sentirnos a pesar de tu infalible hechizo _Desilusionador._- Contestó con mordacidad Anna. Vale, la chica la estaba irritando con tanto nerviosismo y si no se calmaba la iba a terminar calmando ella de un piña.

Amelia ignoró su burla y siguieron caminando en silencio e invisibles… Lo que no duró más de dos minutos: el problema de ser invisibles, a pesar de que es muy práctico, es que tanto tus enemigos como tus mismas aliadas no pueden verte. Lo que es bastante engorroso si se tiene en cuenta que todas seguían a Rachel y su varita-brújula.

- Por aquí- susurró la voz de Rachel- el objetivo ya se ha puesto en movimiento, lo más probable es que la reunión de prefectos ya haya terminado.

Pasaron unos minutos y sucedió lo que en cualquier viaje, paseo o acontecimiento que se espera con impaciencia cabía de suceder:

- ¿Cuánto falta?

Textualmente las tres chicas bufaron como si fueran gatos y miraron con irritación hacia donde supuestamente Cassie debería estar. Nadie le respondió.

Pasaron otro para de minutos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Amelia estaba a punto de hacerla volar por los aires cuando Rachel dijo "Shhh" con fuerza. Todas se callaron, pararon de caminar y aguzaron los oídos. A unos veinte metros, en el pasillo de la izquierda se escuchaban unas voces. Cuando las figuras de Lily y Lupin aparecieron, Black salió de improvisto por la esquina que estaba delante de ellas y murmuró entre risas, que probablemente ya habían alertado a Lily, _Desmaius._ Y de la nada surgieron unos brazos que evitaron que Lily cayera al piso.

- Maldita sea Sirius, ¿no podías haberlo hecho con un poco más de consideración?- inquirió visiblemente enojado Remus.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Nuestra prefecta no ha sufrido ningún daño, relájate Lunático.- respondió con despreocupación Sirius.

- Sí Lunático, relájate- agregó luego James que estaba muy ocupado observando a su querida pelirroja.

Las chicas vieron que las sostenía en brazos como si fuera un bebe y la mirada de fascinación y de homenaje con que la miraba hizo a Anna tener arcadas. Las chicas no podían verse las caras pero en ese instante todas sus disputas, dudas y diferencias desaparecieron para dar lugar a una sola idea: Estaban listas.

- A la cuenta de tres- dijo Anna con resolución.

- Uno- empezó emocionada Cassie.

- Dos- siguió inquieta Amelia.

- y...- Rachel podía ver su brillante futuro pasar delante de sus ojos.

- ¡TRES!- Anna terminó con un rugido de guerra.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta en el momento en que escucharon el grito, con las varitas en alto. A pesar de sus increíbles reflejos y conocimientos de duelos no pudieron con el factor sorpresa, la invisibilidad y la ferocidad de las chicas. En menos de dos segundos los tres se encontraban atados y flotando por encima de ellas.

Anna despertó a Lily, la cual se tambaleó al levantarse y miró a las tres figuras con extrañeza suspendidas en el aire como si un hilo invisible los sujetara desde el techo. Luego cayó en la cuenta y miró únicamente a Anna.

- Tres Merodeadores abajo- respondió su amiga y sonrió.

* * *

**Holaaa, he regresado de la tumba y de una zona sin internet (no tan temprano como lo prometi pero al menos este cap va a ser mas largo ;)... Honestamente no estoy en mis mejores dias y no se me ocurre nada mas inteligente que agregar, excepto que sean felices, no abusen de las drogas y que DEJEN REVIEWS, gente no sean ortivas escribir unas palabras no mata a nadie... de paso, gracias . :)**

**La chica que esta detras de la pantalla**


	5. Escuchando la voz del pasado

**Escuchando (e ignorando) la voz del pasado**

El sudor resbalaba por la frente de Peter Petigrew como si fuera una cascada humana. Comenzaba en la raíz de su fino, rubio y sucio cabello (se le engrasaba cuando sudaba, es decir cuando tenía miedo, estaba nervioso, tenía sueño, hambre, una vez le había pasado incluso cuando estaba contento), se deslizaba por el entrecejo hasta quedar en la punta de su ganchuda nariz, al final la gota saltaba sin paracaídas hacia la nada y caía en un pergamino amarillento, ya empapado por todo el sudor con el que se había encontrado.

_Torre de Gryffindor_

_Asqueroso engendro denominado Colagusano, alias Peter Petigrew:_

_Interrumpimos cualquiera cosa que estuviera haciendo (no dudamos que debe ser algo de suma importancia para el bien de la comunidad mágica) para informarle que tenemos bajo nuestro poder a tres chicos que usted probablemente conozca: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter. Esos tres __imbéc... __Merodeadores quedarán bajo nuestra "custodia" hasta que usted se digne a presentarse y pague su rescate con un miembro de su círculo familiar al cual pretendemos liberar de tan horrible compañía, sí, Sr Petigrew nos referimos a Teddy el oso de peluche. Lo esperaremos frente al cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado, séptimo piso, para hacer el intercambio cuando el reloj de las doce campanadas (las doce, Peter, quiere decir las doce). No vaya con nadie ni le cuente a nadie porque lo sabremos, y créanos cuando decimos que la estadía de sus amigos con nosotros podría terminar de una manera trágica. No llegue tarde porque no nos gusta esperar, y a sus amigos no les convendría que no estemos felices._

_Con nuestros mejores deseos,_

_T. A._

Peter gimió. No sabía que hacer, claramente parecía estar lidiando con unas mentes criminales capaces de cualquier maldad. Seguramente se trataba de la mafia de calderos: había oído escuchar que eran unos tipos de cuidado que vendían calderos robados en el mercado negro, y que arreglaban sus diferencias a través de duelos a muerte. Gimió de nuevo ¿Era que ni Sirius ni James podrían mantener sus pantalones puestos y dejar a la mafia en paz? Seguramente se habían acostado con alguna hermanita dulce e inocente del grupo de mafiosos y ahora estos buscaban venganza. Pero lo que no entendía era como Teddy entraba en todo el tema. Nadie sabía de su existencia excepto sus tres amigos… _Hijos de puta. _Peter se sorprendió de la violencia de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que se enojaba de verdad con ellos, la frustración de no ser considerado lo suficiente bueno por toda la gente que lo rodeaba a lo largo de los años acababa de explotar en él. No era justo, el lo sabía, pero tampoco lo era que Sirius o James le hubieran contado a su chica-mafia que tenía un osito de felpa.

Por un momento pensó en dejaros allí para que se pudrieran y aprendieran su lección, pero rápidamente la descartó al volver la devoción insana que tenía por sus amigos, por su familia. Ese era su momento de gloria, era el momento en el que todo el mundo descubriría a Peter Petigrew, el momento en que dejaría de ser el eterno segundón; los liberaría y, entonces, Sirius lo dejaría de molestar y de burlarse de él, Remus lo dejaría de ver como un niño pequeño tonto al cual hay que tenerle paciencia y James se daría finalmente cuenta que era digno de su amistad y admiraría sus valientes actos.

Se chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

Insultando por lo bajo, parte de su valentía inicial disminuyo al pensar que no debería ir solo. Podría ser una trampa (N.A: miren como subestimaron a la rata) podrían estar esperándolo en una esquina oscura para matarlo y después exhibir sus viseras durante el desayuno como señal de triunfo (N.A: o tal vez no). Sí, definitivamente debía ir a hablar con McGonnagal, ella sabría qué hacer. Con suerte se le ocurría alguna idea para no tener que sacrificar a su osito.

Se tropezó con el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

En vez de convencerlo que se estaba metiendo en una aventura peligrosa, el golpe que se dio únicamente logró hacerlo cambiar de opinión e instaurar una energía renovada en sí mismo. No iría con la jefa de su casa, Peter Petigrew se enfrentaría a las adversidades del futuro como un héroe solitario y orgulloso.

Con mucha gracia cayó rodando por las escaleras.

Once y media de la noche, cuando los profesores se refugian en sus despachos para hacer las cosas que un alumno puedo sólo imaginarse, cuando los fantasmas deciden hacer sociales entre ellos y los retratos que decoran Hogwarts los invitan a tomar un tentempié tardío, cuando los alumnos menores ya se preparan para palmarla e ir a dormir, cuando para los alumnos mayores la emoción recién empieza en sus dormitorios, cuando cinco chicas que se combinan con el entorno llevan sobre sus cabezas a tres muchachos atados y desmayados. Sí, muchas cosas pueden pasar a las once y media, pero ninguna tan inusual como la que seguiremos ahora.

- Más despacio Bones, que no somos un condenado grupo de galgos.

- Mira Evans, si queres que Filch se encuentre en el pasillo a tres de sus peores pesadillas flotando inconscientes sin ninguna razón aparente, allá vos. Yo no pienso dejar que nos descubran.

- En todo caso será a vos a la que descubra en como sigas insistiendo en llevarlos vos a una velocidad que nos hace quedar atrás- corrigió Cassie con su molesto tono de maestra de primaria antes de que Lily contestara de una manera no tan amable.

Black se había entusiasmado con el hechizo, por lo que la pelirroja todavía se sentía un poco adormilada, en consecuencia: impaciente y con un creciente mal humor. No ayudaba que Amelia estuviera corriendo por los pasillos, sin importarle que hiciera ruido como una banda de hipogrifos asustados, y llevando a rastras a los tres Merodeadores. Ya era difícil caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo, ni hablar de correr e insultar, por eso las palabras de Rachel le supieron a gloria:

- Ya llegamos.

Todas se detuvieron delante de un extravagante tapiz en el que Barrabás hacía el inútil intento de enseñar a bailar ballet a un grupo de monstruos. A pesar de que ya habían hecho un montón de prácticas y sabían que la Sala Multipropósito se abriría a pesar de que fueran invisibles deshicieron los hechizos desilusionadores en caso de que Clare no las distinguiera y nos las dejara pasar.

- Vale, Lily ¿nos haces los honores?- preguntó con emoción Cassie que todavía llevaba el pelo negro, pero por suerte se había sacado el masoquista gorro de lana.

Lily sonrió agradecida, pero dudó; sus necesidades eran claras, aunque no sabía si el hecho que Clare hubiera deseado que nadie supiera de su existencia y que nadie pudiera entrar importunaría un poco su ingreso. Inspiró y expiró, habían llegado hasta muy lejos y no pensaba detenerse a meditar sobre un detalle técnico. Con confianza, la prefecta dio la primera vuelta frente al espacio de pared desnuda _Necesitamos un lugar donde poder hacer justicia_, segunda vuelta, _Necesitamos un lugar en el que podamos sentirnos seguras para llevara cabo nuestra tarea_, tercera vuelta y pensó con una energía ardiente, _Necesitamos un lugar donde únicamente puedan entrar los que creen en nuestra causa o que sea castigada por ella_. De la nada, una puerta de un fuerte color morado apareció.

- Diablos, lindo gusto ¿no podemos volver a pasar tres veces y exigir una puerta que resulte un poquitito más… aterradora?- preguntó con incredulidad Anna al ver la puerta.

- Mirale el lado positivo, podría ser rosa chicle- respondió ya de buen humor Lily.

Anna fue la primera en abrir la puerta seguida inmediatamente por Lily, luego entró una ansiosa Amelia con los tres chicos desmayados, Cassie la siguió mirando hacia ambos lados como si esperara que Filch saliera de la nada y las golpeara, y, cerrando la marcha, entró Rachel.

La sala poseía un aire extraño, mezcla de tétrico y confortable al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que sintieron las chicas fue el frío sobrenatural que había en la habitación, contrario al horno que era en el exterior, un frío que te congelaba hasta la uña del dedo chiquito del pie y que te atravesaba como un puñal en los pulmones. La zona de la pared derecha era donde más frío hacía y allí se encontraban apiñadas cuatro sillas de metal oxidadas respaldo contra respaldo formando una especie de círculo. La pared no era en realidad una pared normal de ladrillos, sino un enorme espejo de color oscuro. Girando a la derecha, en cambio, el aire era mucho más cálido debido al acogedor fuego que brillaba en la chimenea; unas butacas de cuero y seda con alegres dibujos se encontraban de cara a las sillas de metal. Una alfombra peluda adornaba esa zona, como si quisiera marcar mayor diferencia entre esa y la parte izquierda, dándole un aire de alegría y tranquilidad. En la pared que se encontraba detrás, opuesta al espejo gigante, había una enorme biblioteca con muchísimos libros de diferentes colores y tamaños de los cuales Lily pudo distinguir ciertos títulos como "Maldiciones para los malditos", "Manual de las bromas pesadas II: La venganza de los caídos", "Cariño, no puedes evitar que se alejen como condenados, pero si puedes condenarlos de por vida", "Guía de enfermedades y maldiciones incurables", "¿Eres cornuda? Aprende a ponerle (literalmente) cuernos a tu ex y otros hechizos".

En la pared de enfrente había tres cuadros con marcos de oro, el de la izquierda y el de la derecha estaban vacíos mostrando solo un fondo rojo y negro respectivamente, mientras que en el del medio había un retrato con fondo azul de una mujer de cara aburrida y medio perdida que miraba de vez en cuando a las chicas y a las tres bolsas de huesos que flotaban de reojo como si no les sorprendiera verlos a todos allí reunidos, incluso como si no le importara mucho. Debajo había un armario gigante de roble pulido adornado por una serie de complejos y finos grabados que contaban una no tan feliz historia sobre un grupo de mujeres bellas y brutales que asesinaban y se comían a los que parecían ser sus parejas luego de acostarse salvajemente con ellos. Lily las habría relacionado con la viuda negra si no hubiera sido porque antes de matarlos los torturaban con un gran repertorio de creativas maneras. Al lado del misterioso armario, una puerta de madera y también con extraños grabados se encontraba entreabierta y de su interior salía un aire gélido no muy diferente al que se encontraba a la izquierda pero más fantasmagórico y, a medida que las muchachas se acercaban, producía una sensación de tristeza y desesperanza.

Escucharon un grito.

- ¡Clare!

Las chicas corrieron hacia la puerta de enfrente y la abrieron. Dentro había una bonita cocina de color durazno con todo el mobiliario incluido: pileta, alacena, platos, cubiertos, hornalla para calderos, incluso un tipo de armario que se asemejaba bastante a una heladera y del otro lado había otra puerta. En otras circunstancias el Tribunal de Atenea se habría sorprendido de encontrarse con una cocina dentro de su "Santuario de tortura" (apodado así por Anna) pero el hecho que dos dementores estuvieran arrinconando a unas aterradas Andrómeda, Clare y Sarah suele distraerte de detalles domésticos.

- ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

- Shh.

Lily intentó silenciar a Anna, pero los dementores habían notado su satisfecha presencia hace bastante. Con rapidez se acercaron a sus nuevas y más felices víctimas (no es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que las otras tres parecían inertes maniquíes), el aire se volvió más frío, si eso era posible, y una serie de tristes imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Lily: el veneno que salía de la boca de Petunia cuando la llamó "bicho raro" y el odio con el que le dejó de hablar, Severus llamándola con repugnancia "Sangre Impura" y torturando a un grupo de estudiantes con sus nuevos amigos, sus padres gritando su nombre antes de ser asesinado por el denominado Innombrable… no, eso no había pasado, todo era efecto de esos cagones encapuchados que no se animaban ni a mostrar el rostro. Sanguijuelas. Curiosamente fue el odio que motivó a Lily, miró a su amiga de toda la vida que estaba luchando con la sensación de angustia y esta le devolvió la mirada, con recobrada confianza levantaron las varitas gritaron:

- ¡Expecto Patronum¡

- ¡Expecto Patronum¡

- ¡Expecto Patronum¡

Una cierva, una pantera y un águila de un bello color plateado corrieron hacia los dementores y los embistieron, estos se alejaron por la puerta principal y nos los volvieron a ver. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, Cassie tenía la cara inexpresiva, Rachel miraba con asombro a Amelia que todavía tenía la varita levantada, Anna y Lily se permitieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir corriendo hacia las tres chicas que tenían más de muertas que de vivas. Bones fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Sa-salieron de la cocina… no pudimos hacer nada… Merwyn y Morgana nos daban energía para enfrentarlos, pero-pero…- en ese momento Clare se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar en vos baja.- Parecían cadáveres, TODOS ELLOS PARECÍAN CADÁVERES.

- Shh, tranquila. Ya pasó.

Cassie y Lily se acercaron a Clare, y mientras la primera la abrazaba con cariño la prefecta le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Al mismo tiempo Amelia, Rachel y Anna se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Andrómeda y Sarah que, a pesar de que se encontraban en visibles mejores condiciones que la Hufflepuff, todavía estaban en estado de shock; con fuerza las levantaron del piso y las sentaron en unas sillas. Rachel se dirigió hacia el mueble que parecía una heladera y extrajo una jarra con leche, con magia la calentó y sirvió tres vasos para las chicas. Por un momento, Lily pensó que todo el operativo y todas las noches planeando el secuestro no tenía verdadera importancia, sino que todo se reducía a eso: un grupo de muchachas muy diferentes que se unían no solo para enfrentarse a un enemigo en común, sino también para descubrir que en el fondo las apariencias y los prejuicios engañan. Una vez que el calor de la leche las tranquilizó y que Amelia saliera corriendo de la "cocina" porque acababa de caer en la cuenta que en su corrida tras el grito de Clare se había olvidado de los chicos, los cuales en ese momento estaban tirados con poca gracia sobre el suelo en posiciones que no aparentaban ser muy cómodas (es mas, la manera en que el hombro de Remus se doblaba no parecía ser natural), las chicas se ubicaron en las cómodas butacas de cuero alrededor del fuego y Andrómeda comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido:

- Sarah y yo habíamos vuelto de entregar nuestra nota a Petigrew…

- ¿Qué nota?- preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

- La nota en la que pedíamos el rescate de los Merodeadores.

- ¿¡Rescate?! ¿¡De que diantres estas hablando?- Amelia no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar la falla en la situación.

- Arj- Andrómeda ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor, juntó fuerza y les contó toda la idea que se le había ocurrido a Sarah.

- ¿Y todo eso se te ocurrió a vos?- inquirió Anna con incredulidad.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza chicas- Sarah no podía decir que le sorprendiera mucho las caras de extrañeza de sus compañeras, tal vez no había sido la maestra de los planes malignos durante estos últimos días.

- Ya, ya. La verdad es que tampoco yo te imaginaba capaz de eso, en todo caso felicitaciones. Ahora, Andrómeda vos ibas diciendo…

- ¿Dónde dijiste que arreglaste el encuentro con Petigrew?- interrumpió Lily a Cassie con voz trémula.

- En el tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado ¿cuál es el problema Evans?

- Osea que- siempre sin perder el tono de ira contenida- ¿Petigrew se dirige hacia el lugar exacto en donde nos escondemos con la clara idea que sus amigos fueron raptados?

- Em, sí.

Sarah todavía no podía descifrar el por qué del enojo de la Prefecta de Gryffindor, pero sí sabía que la manera como fruncía la cara y formaba puños con las manos no presagiaba nada bueno; no es que fuera una miedosa, sin embargo había visto los ataques de furia que la Gryffindor tenía y en aquel momento le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lugar. Por otra parte Amelia había llegado a la misma conclusión que su antiguo rival, con mirada neutra se acercó a Sarah y ubicando cara a unos tres centímetros del rostro de la Slytherin preguntó:

- Entonces nos estas diciendo que un chico con fama de miedoso e incompetente para realizar cualquier tarea por su cuenta estará en quince minutos exactamente frente a la entrada de nuestro escondite. El escondite secreto cuyo camuflaje es la única razón por la cual podemos llevar a cabo nuestras actividades clandestinas con la confianza de que nadie se entere ¿Estamos hablando del mismo escondite?

Por suerte Sarah tenía nervios de hierro porque cualquier otra persona un poco más débil se hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies ante la "simpática" mirada con la que la taladraban Lily y Amelia. Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo que quieres decir es que le mostraste el camino a cualquier profesor que le interese encontrarnos?

Lily reconsideró, tal vez no era un enemigo en común o el miedo lo que las unía… tal vez era solo la ira, y tenía en claro que en aquél preciso instante Amelia y ella estaban abrumadas por la misma furia.

- Bones, Evans: déjenla en paz.- La verdad era que Andrómeda se había cansado de mirar la situación desde afuera, todavía estaba agotada por la experiencia con los queridos dementores y la voz aguda de ambas no facilitaba su recuperación.- La idea principal era que Petigrew acompañara a sus amiguitos lo antes posible, ¿no? En nuestro caso, también consideramos necesario no tener que gastar mucha energía en ello. Petigrew vendrá solo, la arrogancia Gryffindor se encuentra hasta entre los más inútiles de los de su casa.

- Vos llamala arrogancia Black, yo prefiero llamarlo dignidad o lealtad. Pero claro, es verdad que no sabes a lo que me refiero- hacía tiempo desde que Anna había habierto la boca.

- Arrogancia, orgullo. Denomínenlo como quieran,- Andy no quería volver a pelearse, otra de las diferencias que habían entre las muchachas: algunas preferían pelear y discutir, mientras otras solo querían terminar con ello (y arreglarse en caso de la traidora Sly)- el tema es que ahora el vendrá y nosotras no tuvimos que hacer casi nada.

- La superación personal y ansia de esforzarse al límite ha movilizado masas a lo largo del tiempo- agregó Anna con ironía.

- Ya vale- Clare sonrió, el comentario de Anna había suavizado el ambiente- ¿no querían saber que había pasado? Bueno entonces cállense y escuchen.

- Si su majestad.

Todas suspiraron: Anna Regan volvía a sus andadas. Se había estado mordiendo la lengua por demasiado tiempo, el susto de ver a las chicas atacadas por los dementores la habían aplacado bastante. Que los comentarios e interrupciones de Anna hubieran regresado no solo significaba que se fastidiarían más rápido, sino que también las ayudaría a desentenderse de problemas serios. Eso era lo bueno de Anna. No era una niña sensible que le afectaran lo que se dijera de ella; si pensaba algo, lo decía. No la careteaba; siempre a lo directo y si alguien tenía un problema con ello… bueno, las historias que se contaban sobre que Regan de Gryffindor era una de las más temibles duelistas y luchadoras a lo muggle del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de los últimos años no eran mitos. Muchos alumnos tenían cicatrices que lo probaban y cualquier Merodeador (en especial Sirius) no dudaría en alegar con desprecio que ella era una triste versión femenina de ellos, por supuesto ¿cómo esa lunática les llegaría mas allá de sus talones? Lily siempre había agradecido haberla conocido antes que ellos, porque la única razón por la cual Anna sólo se daba el lujo de torturar a la gente cuando alguien la había ofendido (lo cual no era algo muy difícil, mas bien era como las películas comedia-románticas: constantes e inalterables), era porque sabía que no sería divertido para Lily decidir entre mentir a sus amados y alabados carceleros (profesores) o delatarla. Y la prefecta lo reconocía porque ya estaban los Merodeadores para hacerle la vida imposible, si se le hubiera sumado a la ecuación a la loca de ojos dorados ni con un batallón podría haberlos detenido.

- Eran alrededor de las diez y media cuando nos separamos y yo me dirigí hacia acá. Di las tres vueltas como me habían dicho y pensé en las tres cosas que necesitábamos para llevarlo acabo, lo más probable es que no tendría que haber pensado en los sanguinarios comentarios de Anna- protesta por parte de Anna alegando que ella no era ninguna sanguinaria sino una pobre criatura incomprendida- Sí An, lo que vos digas. Entré por la puerta morada (pensé que sería un color imprevisto y simpático, ¿no lo creen?) y me encontré con el cuarto donde nos hayamos ahora. Fue en ese momento que conocí a Morgana, Mirabella y a Merwyn. Son bastante simpáticas, aunque Merwyn me da un poco de miedo y Mirabella tiene esa extraña obsesión con un pescado…

- No es que quiera sonar inoportuna, pero ¿quién diablos son Mulan, Vistabella y Marillin?- saltó una paciente Anna.

- Morgana, Mirabella y Merwyn. Ellas.- y con un dedo señaló a los tres cuadros que se encontraban en la pared de al lado.

Los cuadros que antes se encontraban vacíos ahora eran ocupados por una hermosa mujer de cabellos de fuego y mirada altiva en el de la izquierda, y en el otro lado había una horrible anciana con verrugas en la cara al mejor estilo de la bruja mala de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos; en el medio seguía la joven con cara de no saber dónde estaba. Las tres la estaban examinando con los ojos de tal manera que Lily se sorprendió que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia antes.

- No necesito que me introduzcáis, jovencita. Estaré vieja, pero no soy ninguna anciana chocha que no puede ni presentarse por sí misma ¡que estoy muerta por Arquímedes! Al menos pude conservarme para tener una maldita conversación.- la primera en hablar fue la anciana que parecía a punto de pudrirse de un momento al otro y miraba a las chicas con ojo más crítico.

- Merwyn, ¿Merwyn la Maliciosa cierto?- Lily al ver la psicópata y malvada mirada que la vieja del retrato de la derecha tenía asoció directamente con las palabras de Clare: la mujer daba realmente miedo, parecía mirarlas como si todo aquello fuera un vil experimento y ellas las conejillas de indias. Luego de hacerse una mínima idea de cómo resultaría ser la anciana esa y el nombre por la cual Cassie la había llamado Lily recordó quien era.- Usted fue una bruja de la época Medieval que creó una innumerable cantidad de hechizos y embrujos de magia oscura, ¿no la mataron por eso?

- Oh genial, Clare no se te ocurra echarme la culpa a mí que tengamos una viejita asesinada por ser una maniática bruja en este cuarto.

- ¿A quién llamas viejita maniática, pequeña niñata con cara de hipogrifo?

- Calma Merwyn, que vinimos acá para ayudar a estas jovencitas no para embrujarlas- la hermosa mujer era la que había hablado ahora, tenía una voz melodiosa y firme, como la de una reina o diosa- Mi nombre es la Fée, pero la gran mayoría me conoce como Morgana la Reina de la Isla de Avalon.

Las chicas corearon al mismo tiempo un "ooohh" de asombro, en cambio, Merwyn la miró desdeñosa y murmuró "Urraca bastarda, eso es lo que es. Se da la gran importancia como si todavía fuera la reina de esa estúpida morada en el medio de la nada".

- ¿Es realmente usted Morgana la famosa hechicera enemiga de Merlín, hermana del caballero Galahad que fue el único miembro de la Mesa Redonda capaz de ver el Santo Grial, la misma Morgana que se metió a lo largo de los años con el gobierno del Rey Arturo?

- Dios Bones, me alegró que no te hayas leído "Historia de la Magia" de memoria.

- Merwyn tiene razón, joven Regan, deberías aprender a saber cuando callarte de vez en cuando- Morgana, visiblemente satisfecha de lo famosa que era, la censuró con aspereza mientras Anna se preguntaba como diablos esta otra pelirroja con aires de grandeza sabía su nombre.

Los minutos pasaron y las chicas parecieron olvidarse que tenían secuestrados a tres chicos en un rincón y que hace unos diez minutos habían sido atacadas por un par de malvados seres que te chupaban el alma por la boca y sólo pueden ser encontrar en la prisión de Askaban. Desde lejos, Andrómeda y Lily se miraron con creciente incredulidad como Cassie, Amelia y Rachel hablaban con tranquilidad y veneración con la ex reina Morgana (Rachel estaba tan emocionada que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar y Amelia prácticamente le besaba los pies), Clare observaba con respetuosa curiosidad a la chica del medio que no había abierto en ningún momento la boca, y Sarah y Anna bombardeaban con preguntas a la cruel Merwyn sobre como funcionaba el hechizo que pudría tus entrañas durante horas y luego se iba extendiendo por el resto del cuerpo hasta terminar matándote lenta y dolorosamente (Sarah tomaba notas en una hoja que había hecho aparecer). Pero al escuchar como la anciana del retrato se quejaba por cómo la habían matado, Lily no pudo contenerse y se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

- ¿Que te condenaron injustamente? ¡Fuiste una de las brujas más sanguinarias y crueles de le historia! Se le cuentan a los niños historias para asustarlos sobre vos, y ¿después tenes la cara para venir y decir que te torturaron y asesinaron porque estaban celosos de tus conocimientos?

- Escuchadme microbio rojo, no tenéis idea de lo que aconteció en mi época ¿pensáis acaso que todo lo que tus libros decid es cierto? Pues te llevareis una gran decepción. Admito con honra que fui y soy la creadora de hechizos que el mismísimo Sócrates estaría celoso, es verdad conocida que di vida a veintitrés hechizos capaces de volverte loco, doce maneras diferente de matarte y cinco tipos de torturas distintas, pero la verdadero razón por la cual aquellas bestias inmundas, gusanos en descomposición, mataronme fue debido a que no podían soportar la idea que una mujer pudiera manejarse por ella misma.

Anna la miró con indignación y compasión, tratando de mostrarle todo su apoyo y, para mayor irritación de Lily, todas las chicas se acercaron al retrato de Merwyn para darles sus condolencias. Andrómeda simplemente no podía creer la irrealidad que la rodeaba, podía llegar a aceptar que estaban cometiendo un crimen por el cual podrían ser mandadas a Askaban, pero la aparición de aquellas brujas antiquísimas y reconocidas justo en esa habitación se le antojaba un poco bizarra.

- Sí señoras, es un increíble honor conocerlas. No es que las este interrumpiendo ni nada, es que hace unos minutos estábamos intentando relatar por que habían dos dementores en esta habitación hace unos momentos y tratar de prepararnos ya que, como vieron, tenemos tres rehenes (y uno en camino) atados y desmayados a unos metros- Andy trató de que la ironía no fuera tan obvia, así que con un asentimiento se dirigió más personalmente hacia ellas.- Reina Morgana, siempre un placer, espero que los niños se encuentren bien; Merwyn La Maliciosa, no puedo explicar lo mucho que nos complace su visita y que no haya intentado de matarnos en ningún momento; y Señora…- ahí Andy se detuvo, ¿quién diablos era esa muchacha con cara de idiota que se aferraba con locura a un pescado?

- Señorita Mirabella Plunkett, humana- las chicas casi dan un salto del susto al ver que el retrato de la bella joven con el tritón no era muda.

La voz de la joven era profunda y cavernosa, como si viniera desde una larga distancia y sólo se pudiera escuchar el eco que produce sobre las olas. Inmediatamente todas dirigieron su mirada a Lily para que les presentara y explicara quién diablos era es chica con pinta de lunática que abrazaba al pez como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Plunkett… sé que es una prestigiosa y antigua familia de magos, pero exactamente no se… ¡MIRABELLA LA BRUJA-ABADEJO!

Ahora sí las chicas pegaron un salto del susto.

- Mierda, pelirroja, relájate. ¿Así que tenemos el honor de estar frente a una mujer-pescado? Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo- manifestó satíricamente Anna.

- Mujer-pescado no, limitado ser bípedo- respondió con desagrado Mirabella.

- Pero si ella también es humana y tiene dos piernas- protestó Cassie en voz baja como si la situación no fuera justa.

- Ella se convirtió en un abadejo cuando tenía nuestra edad- explicó Lily también en voz baja.- Sus padres, magos de la nobleza, querían unir su familia a la de un hombre con el bolsillo lleno conocido por la crueldad con la que trató a sus ex esposas. Pero ella se había enamorado de un tritón que había conocido en el Lago Lamong durante las vacaciones y quería casarse con él; cuando sus padres se opusieron al matrimonio, Mirabella, se convirtió en un abadejo y se escapó con su tritón-amante en la laguna. Nunca nadie supo que pasó con ella.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos y luego se largaron a reír. Lily, ofendida, iba a interrumir para decir que era cierto, pero Mirabella se le adelantó.

- Reíd todo lo que quieran, pero, a pesar de que morí asfixiada al olvidarme por unos segundos que era un pez y que necesitaba del agua para respirar, fui libre de la tiranía del hombre.

- Es mas, todas nosotras nos encontramos aquí porque de alguna manera no nos atuvimos a lo que las reglas morales dictaban en ese momento- continuó Morgana.

- Hemos ido contra la intransigente corriente moral de épocas nuestras…- siguió Merwyn.

-… y hemos llevado a cabo acciones que resultaron escandalosas.

- Realizamos grandes hazañas que en los días antiguos a duras penas podían ser ejecutadas por hombres, nos hemos enfrentado a ellos y a todos aquellos parásitos de mentes conformistas…

-… al enfrentarnos, Merwyn se refiere a torturarlos, pero yo preferí métodos un moderadamente más ortodoxos.

- Oh por las barbas de Ceres, la Fée ("¡Pero si Ceres era una chica! ¿De qué barba habla?" "Ya cállate Cassie") ¡Como si vuestras peleas por el reconocimiento popular contra Merlín civilizadas fueran! Años más tarde entéreme a través del retrato de una alquimista que habíais intentado arrancarle los ojos a picotazos cuando estabais convertida en ave.

Y así fue como el fogoso discurso de las tres Ms fue cancelado por la rencilla entre dos de las brujas más importantes de la historia. Como si fueran niñas de cinco años que se cansan después de jugar cinco minutos con un juguete nuevo, nuestras ocho muchachas se desentendieron del trío al ver que la discusión se alargaba y fueron a discutir frente al fuego.

- Miren, lo haremos corto. Cuando Andrómeda y yo llegamos encontramos que la puerta a lo que sería la cocina estaba abierta y Clare se encontraba acorralada en un rincón con la varita en alto detrás de un par de dementores. Fuimos a ayudarla, pero no se por que nos superaron y empezaron a… bueno, sacaron a relucir ideas no muy bonitas. Ahí fue cuando aparecieron esas tres y, de alguna manera, nos dieron energía suficiente para no desfallecer y dejar que nos besaran.

Sarah habló fríamente y rápido, como si estuviera relatando una historia que le fuera ajena. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguna sabía bien qué decir, ¿gracias por evitar que nos arrancaran el alma por la boca?, ¿lamento que casi hayas muerto de tristeza?...

-¿Quieren que les diga una teoría que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza últimamente?- las chicas, agradecidas de que alguien hablara por fin, asintieron con avidez a la pregunta de Cassie- La idea de que los dementores te "besen" para dejarte más desesperado que amante despechada embarazada se me antoja bastante truculenta, quiero decir, ¿es necesario que sea a través de la boca? Yo estoy bastante segura que los dementores si alguna vez fueron humanos tuvieron un triste y para nada activa vida sexual, y ahora tratan de sacarse la calentura metiéndonos su repugnante lengua hasta la coronilla… bah, hasta nuestra alma en realidad.

La mirada seria, curiosa y no del todo segura de la Huffie pudo con su escepticismo. Digamos que tardaron unos cinco minutos en parar de reír.

- ¡SON LAS DOCE Y NUEVE!- Amelia fue la primera en volver a la realidad.

- ¡¿LAS DOCE Y NUEVE?! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN SER LAS DOCE Y NUEVE?!- por suerte siempre se podía contar con la fría calma de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

- ¿QUE COMO PUEDEN SER LAS DOCE Y NUEVE? MUY FÁCIL, ¡MIRA EL MALDITO RELOJ Y TE VAS A DAR CUENTA!

- ¡NO PUEDEN SER LAS PUTAS DOCE Y NUEVE!

- ACEPTALO PORQUE ¡ESA ES LA HORA!

- ¡CALLENSEEEEEEEE QUE DE TANTO GRITAR COMO ANCIANAS HISTÉRICAS YA SE HICIERON LAS DOCE Y ONCE!- gracias Andrómeda por tu constante presencia para tomar las riendas a la situación.

- ¿¡¿¡DOCE Y ONCE!?!?!

- Wow, que talento… gritaron y se salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo- se asombró Clare.

- ¿Vos decís? A mi me suena a que lo llevaban ensayando- cuestionó Cassie.

- Em, ¿no creen que tendríamos que seguir a Amelia, Lily, Andrómeda, Sarah y Rachel para ver si necesitan nuestra ayuda?

- ¿Ayuda par atrapar a Petigrew? Podríamos haber mandado a Zabini con los ojos vendados y seguiría siendo él quien necesitaría la ayuda.

Con estas palabras Anna se desentendió del asunto. Mientras Sarah golpeaba con un hechizo en la cabeza a Peter, Lily y Amelia lo aturdían, Rachel lo petrificaba, Andrómeda le teñía las cejas (se había quedado sin nada más que hacer) y, juntas, lo llevaban a rastras (entre todo el apuro se habían olvidado que tenían algo llamado varitas que les servían para hacer levitar cosas) hacia el interior de la sala.

Anna, que miraba la situación desde lejos conteniendo la risa, se dirigió de nuevo a las chicas con una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

- ¿Saben? Debemos ser las peores secuestradoras en la historia de los secuestros, pero que tenemos clase… la tenemos.

* * *

**Bueno sí, tarde una eternidad en subir el nuevo capitulo y no vale la pena empezar a explicar el por que con excusas pateticas y trilladas, AUNQUE en mi defenza tengo que decir que hace poco empece las clases y eso consigue deprimir a cualquiera.**

**Ok a lo alegre e importante ahora como se mejor lo que voy a decir en el prox cap voy a tardar menos (lo prometo sobre la tumba de todos aquellos magos y muggles que Rowling asesinó en el ultimo libro) ah y ME ENCANTARON LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON, gracias y como siempre SIGO ACEPTANDO cualquier tipo de comentarios, correcciones, ideas, chocolate... ni idea, lo que se les ocurra.**

**. Gracias :) Me resulta dificil imaginarme que pienses en mi fic cinco veces por dia pero no por eso deja de resultar muy halagador. Un beso.**

**Ginevra-Lilian-Lily Dios mujer, creeme que muriendo no le haces un favor a nadie asi que por las dudas no cometas ningun tipo de suicidio que despues vienen y me hechan la culpa a mi :P jaja un beso grande.**

**Rianne Black me alegro que te encante.**

**AsukaEvans Sabe quen el fondo todos odiamos solo un poquitito de vez en cuando a Sirius aunque nos encante ;) Un beso muchacha**

**itziwitzi Yo no digo nada, Andromeda sabra lo que hace (entre nos todavia no tengo idea que le van a hacer el resto) Asi que si tenes alguna idea que te gustaria hacerles soy toda oidos, jaja un beso linda.**

**Listo ya me aburri y seguro que uds tambien, lo unico que me queda para decir es desearle fuerza a la gente de chile (y haiti tamb por supuesto) y si creen que es presuntuoso, de mal gusto o estupido ponerlo aca... bueno, no me interesa.**

**Felices pascuas/pesaj/domingo/dia en que reciben chocolate y no saben por que,**

**La que tiene las manos sobre el teclado en este momento.**


	6. De sermones, dichos y fábulas

**De sermones, dichos y fábulas**

-Oh no, por favor no se preocupen por nosotras que estamos bien. De todas maneras gracias por ofrecernos su… mpff puta…arj ayuda…- Lily ironizó con irritación aquellas palabras por encima de su hombro mientras Sarah, Andrómeda, Rachel, Amelia y ella misma intentaban, a duras penas, levantar a los cuatro muchachos, sentarlos en las sillas destartaladas y atarlos a ellas, y el resto de las chicas estaban muy cómodamente acomodadas en las butacas de cuero.

- No es que quiera parecer una sabelotodo insufrible ya que claramente su método muggle para sentarlos está claramente funcionando, pero…- Anna empezó sonriendo burlonamente.

-… pero ahora las ayudaremos, gracias Anna- y Clare la calló con la mirada antes de que una nueva discusión comenzara.

Clare a veces tenía la sensación que si no fuera por ella o por Cassie, las otras se pelearían hasta que alguna terminara nadando con los peces (literalmente hablando, claro. De alguna manera Mirabella había logrado hacer aparecer una pecera gigante al lado del fantástico armario). Era realmente frustrante verlas pelear de aquella manera, como si se olvidaran por unos minutos la razón por la cual se habían juntado… En situaciones extremas, como la visita de los dementores, el ataque a los Merodeadores, el planeamiento de sus "tácticas de guerra", se unían y podían tratarse como gente civilizada, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo se provocaban maliciosamente entre sí. De vez en cuando captaba algún que otro gesto por parte de Lily y Andrómeda en un intento de mantener la calma y la sangre fría, aunque no siempre lograban contenerse entre ellas. De todos modos, allí y en ese momento, Clare fue la primera en pensar que tal vez todo había sido una mala idea.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Cassie hizo un movimiento con la varita y los chicos quedaron sentados en sus sillas como por arte de magia (ejem).

- Cállense- Amelia cortó antes de que alguna se le ocurriera algún que otro comentario.

-Pero si no íbamos a decir nada- Anna sonrió angelicalmente.- De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora los atamos, amordazamos, vendamos los ojos, los despertamos y les des-vendamos los ojos.- respondió inmediatamente Rachel.

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro disfraces?

-No son disfraces Cassie,-dijo indignada Lily- son prendas de ocultamiento para evitar que no reconozcan.

-Bah, como sea. Yo quiero disfrazarme de árbol.

-¿En tu mente puedes pensar cualquier tipo de disfraz y lo único que se te ocurre es ser un árbol?- Sarah miró con desdén a Cassie- Chica, te digo enserio: buscate un buen psicólogo.

- No me admitieron en ninguna institución psiquiátrica desde que el Dr Monroe emitió esa orden de restricción- admitió Cassie con tristeza.- Desde entonces mi vida ha tomado un rumbo de espirales caóticas.

Al notar que las chicas la miraban con una especie de recelo, aprensión y miedo se encogió de hombros. Lily carraspeó incómodamente y prosiguió.

- Bueno, utilizaremos las capas negras que Sarah diseñó y nos modificaremos las voces así no nos reconocen por algún tonto detalle técnico.

- ¿Qué hay del cuarto de interrogación?- preguntó Rachel.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- respondió con cautela Andrómeda.

"El cuarto de interrogación", como habían decidido llamarlo por su similitud a las salas donde interrogaban a los malos los policías de las películas, era una habitación cuadrada, oscura y si ventanas. Se podía ingresar a ella por la puerta que se encontraba al final de la cocina y era de donde Lily creía que habían salido los dementores. La temperatura de la habitación era antinaturalmente fría y había algo en el aire que te ponía los pelos del cuero cabelludo de punta. Allí había sólo dos sillas de madera y una mesa de hierro unida al piso que se interponía entre ambas, Cassie había sacado la idea de las muchas series policíacas que veía en la televisión con sus padres cuando estaba de vacaciones. Pero si había algo que lo hacía especial era que desde ahí se podía ver toda la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas ya que, después de todo, la pared que parecía un espejo no era otra cosa que una ventana de la que sólo se podía mirar de un lado. La preocupación de Andrómeda era que, a pesar de lo útil que era esa sala para espiar, era mucho mejor para atormentar.

- ¿No sería mejor que algunas nos escondiéramos allí mientras otras se encargan de esos cuatro?

- ¡Ah no!- saltó Anna- No pienso quedarme ahí adentro y aburrirme cuando el resto se divierte con ellos.

- Por el sacacorchos de Merlín, mujer.- Amelia no prestó atención a las miradas de interesada burla que le dieron- No es que nos vayamos a quedar a vivir, pero sería bueno que nos fuéramos turnando…

-¿Turnando?- inquirió Sarah como si fuera la primera vez que escuchara la palabra.

- Se Zabini, implica el cambio de funciones entre determinada cantidad de tiempo.- Lily aclaró con su desinteresada y para nada irónica intención de ayudar al prójimo.- No es mala idea ya que vamos a tener que estar despiertas por toda la noche y no creo que sea recomendable que cuando esos idiotas despierten se encuentren con ocho figuras salidas de la nada.

-¿Por qué no? El miedo será mucho más grande cuando se den cuenta que los superamos en número por mucho.

- Es cierto Rachel, pero si ven que hay una gran cantidad de público se darán cuenta de cuál es la cantidad exacta de cuantas somos y podrían usar esa información a favor suyo.

- Bien pelirroja, eso no sonó para nada paranoico- dijo Andrómeda levantado los pulgares.- Supongo que tiene más sentido, pero no creo que tengamos que ocupar la Sala de Interrogación para ello. Sería un desperdicio.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer con ella?- inquirió secamente Amelia- ¿Decorarla, conseguir unas lindas cortinas e irte a vivir allá?

- Oh por Buda, ¿eso fue un chiste Bones?- Amelia no se dignó de responder la palpable preocupación de Anna por su salud mental.

-Llevemos a alguno de los chicos allá.

Lily miró con sorpresa a Andrómeda: no era una mala idea, es más, era una idea espectacular. Juntos los Merodeadores eran "invencibles", no podía esperar para ver el rostro de Potter cuando se diera cuenta que uno de los suyos faltaba. De la misma manera que decía esa vieja fábula muggle que su madre solía contarle: "La unión hace la fuerza". Por supuesto que lo hacía, le cerraría al petulante de Potter la boca cuando se diera cuenta que estaba solo y sin sus amiguitos para ayudarlo. A pesar de todo no confiaba en las intenciones de Andrómeda, ella no había sugerido aquello porque estaba noblemente interesada en la causa… Lily estaba segura que tenía algo entre manos, la Slytherin podría haber cometido errores, pero no tenía un pelo de tonta.

- Vale, llevaremos a Potter allí.- Las chicas la miraron con asombro ante la rápida aceptación- Sería como separar a las ovejas de su pastor, descarriadas se asustarán y desesperarán. El pastor, asustado por estar repentinamente sólo y por la preocupación de no saber qué pasó con su rebaño, abrazará el pánico.

Silencio.

- Lils, ¿realmente no tienes un diario en donde anotas todos tus sermones para luego recitarlos en el momento en que los necesites?

- ¿A qué secta dijiste que pertenecías?

- No estarás a punto de exorcizarnos ¿no?

- Mira que mi familia es firmemente atea y si se enteran de que formé parte de algún tipo de ritual religioso o que me bauticé me desheredaran.

- ¿Grupo de ovejas? ¿Pastor?... ¿En serio acabas de decir eso?

- ¡Te lo advertí, estúpida Evans, las pastillas brillantes que estaban en mi bolsillo son recetadas! No podías consumirlas.

- A mi me pareció bellísimo, ¿desde cuándo sos poeta?

Todas se giraron la cabeza hacia Cassie que todavía no había hecho ninguna pregunta hiriente. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló las cuatro sillas:

- Creo que están despertándose.

Y de hecho, las cuatro figuras estaban desperezándose con lentitud como si estuvieran despertándose de un sueño profundo (o un desmallo infundido). El pánico se apoderó de las chicas, pero antes de que diera paso a la desesperación Lily tomó las riendas del asunto y en voz baja empezó a emitir órdenes:

- Bones, Rachel: véndenle los ojos…- las mencionadas se dirigieron sin chistar hacia los Merodeadores y murmuraron _Obscuro._- Black, Anna: atenlos a las sillas.- Black puso los ojos en blanco y Anna le tiró un beso sensualmente con burla, pero apuntaron a las cuatro y conjuraron con firmeza _Incarcero._

-… Zabini, conjura las capas como vos sabes.- Sarah hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita que Lily no conocía y un escalofrío le sacudió la columna vertebral ver aquella capas negras, le sonaban de alguna parte, no sabía de dónde, pero había algo... una historia oscura que empezaba con la aparición de seres con capas negras, quemándolo y destruyéndolo todo. Sacudió la cabeza nerviosismo, no tenía tiempo para truculentos recuerdos, ya lidiaría con los residuos de malos pensamientos que los condenados dementores le habían dejado. Con un ademán le pidió a Cassie que le ayudara a repartir las capas y se dirigió a Clare- Amordázalos con cuidado.

- ¿Con qué?

Al mismo tiempo que Clare realizaba la pregunta, las tres brujas de los retratos aparecieron y la miraron con fijeza. Merwyn y Morgana se veían divertidas y Mirabella las miraba con aire ausente. La puerta del armario con los extraños y morbosos tallados se abrió mostrando su interior: no habían estantes, perchas, abrigos, no había nada en realidad; no obstante, en el fondo a la izquierda descansaban sobre la lisa superficie de madera cuatro trozos de tela. Lily sonrió fugazmente a las tres señoras, señaló el ropero a Cassie y le dijo:

-Con esos. Anna, Andrómeda: separen a Potter del grupo y llévenlo al Cuarto de Interrogación. El resto vaya cambiándose el sonido de sus voces; no hace falta que sea una sinfonía, que sencillamente no se note que son ustedes las que están hablando.

Andrómeda ya estaba dirigiéndose a Potter con resolución, todas ya vestían las túnicas negras y estaban modificándose los timbres de la voz, los cuatro chicos ya estaban amordazados y vendados, cuando Anna se dio vuelta y dijo con firmeza: No.

- Vale Anna, ya tendrás tiempo suficiente para quejarte cuando ellos no se estén a punto de despertar, ahora ve y ayuda a Black.

- No.

Ya en ese momento Lily se dirigió a su amiga y la miró con hastio: Anna estaba parada delante de Andrómeda impidiéndole el paso, con una mano trataba de zafarse del agarre de la Slytherin y con la otra arrastraba a uno de los chicos, un chico de pelo negro azulado que definitivamente no era Potter.

- ¿Qué demonios haces con Black?

- Él va al Cuarto de Interrogación conmigo.

Lily rodó los ojos, así que era eso…

- Entiendo que quieras darle a Black el trato especial que se merece y que necesites vengarte personalmente de todo lo que hizo, pero tenemos que actuar con la mente fría, no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones porque sino podrían salir gravemente lastimados.- Lily estaba seria y, a pesar de que le estaba hablando directamente a Anna, esperaba que todas captaran el mensaje: podían divertirse todo lo que quisieran con ellos, pero no debían zarparse. -Además, piénsalo, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Black cuando vea que su adorado amiguito desapareció? Se desesperará y vos lo sabes.

- No. Escucha Lily, esto no tiene nada que ver con que quiero tener a Black para torturar para mí sola…

- Tú lo quieras para otra cosa, putita.- aclaró Sarah guiñándole un ojo. Anna la miró escandalizada, posó su vista en Sirius que ya se estaba despertando y la volvió a mirar con una mueca de asco tallada en el rostro.

-...la de piernas más abiertas que un trípode sos vos, cariño, no yo-gruñó finalmente.- Escuchen apartar a Potter sería lo obvio, lo evidente. Cuando se despierten y vean que Potter no está se harán una idea de lo que ha pasado, que probablemente lo ocultamos para asustarlos y, cuando Potter se despierte sólo, también va a sospechar que lo separaron por eso. Después se hará el macho gallito para parecer duro y así será más difícil doblegarlo, en cambio, imaginen cómo se sentirá cuando se despierte. Abrirá los ojos y lo primero que descubrirá será que se encuentra atado y que Lupin y Petigrew están también inmovilizados a sus lados. Después, repentinamente se dirá "Oye, medio como que falta alguien", y ¿qué es peor que tener una duda insoportable que te taladra la cabeza, recordándote constantemente que podría haber pasado lo peor?

Lily lo meditó por unos segundos, lo que Anna decía tenía sentido, preocupante que tuviera un razonamiento tan macabramente calculado, pero cierto al fin. Sería mucho más fácil manipular a Potter una vez que poseyeran información que él necesitaría conocer desesperadamente. Lily ya se lo imaginaba frunciendo el ceño como si todavía fuera él el que manejara la situación, exigiendo con prepotencia dónde se hallaba Black… ¡pero eso era lo que más le molestaba a Lily! Simplemente pensar cómo reaccionaría le daba ganas de atizarlo con algo y para ello preferiría tenerlo en un lugar separado y oscuro… "Separado y oscuro." OH DIOS, ¡EN SU SUBCONSIENTE QUERÍA ACOSTARSE CON POTTER! ¿¡Por qué más querría quedarse con Potter en un lugar apartado? Empezó a respirar superficialmente entretanto que un frío horror le caía como un balde de agua fría. "No, no seas estúpida. Es de Potter del que estamos hablando, el mismo imbécil que torturó a Snape hasta convertirlo en lo que es, el mismo presumido que se cree el puto centro del mundo, el mismo que vive constantemente pendiente que lo aplaudan y lo ovacionen con las forradas ( A: por si no son argentinos, "forrada" es el término popular para decir que algo que se hizo es desagradable, malo, traicionero, etc de una forma agresiva. Los argentinos lo usamos tanto que es difícil no ponerlo en ninguna parte) que se manda y considera que son graciosas. Él ESPERA que todo el mundo lo ame y se rinda a sus pies, que pisoteen cualquier tipo de amor propio que puedan llegar a tener para poder estar acompañados de su "fantástica personalidad."

Lily podía percibir como la ira estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo y saber que Potter podía provocarla incluso cuando estaba bajo su total control, atado y amordazado, la enfurecía aún más: Potter tenía esa insoportable condenada habilidad para hacerle perder el control. Lily siempre se había jactado de su temple, pero allí iba el inútil capitán yo-soy-lo-mejor-que-le-pasó-al-Quidditch, decía un par de cosas y ella actuaba como una lunática histérica que ni ella misma soportaba. Pero eso no significaba que quería arrancarle la ropa con los dientes, ¿verdad? Iluminada por una sagrada idea intentó imaginarse a Potter desnudo, a Potter con sus firmes abdominales y su pelo desalborotado. Arcadas, eso fue lo único que sintió. Aliviada por la conclusión a la que había llegado se volvió a Anna y decidió que, por precaución, tal vez sería mejor dejar al insufrible de Potter con los otros. Abrió la boca para dar su consentimiento (después de todo tú palabra es ley, ¿no Lils?), pero los gritos de una voz profunda y grave la detuvieron.

- Maldita sea, LLEVATE A BLACK, A SU HERMANO Y A SU PRIMA SI QUERES ¡PERO LLEVATELOOO! QUE SE DESPIERTAN arjspchn…

Ya el final fue incomprensible para las chicas, ya que Amelia terminó farfullando para sí con esa su voz modificada a la que Lily creía que nunca iba a poder identificar como la de Bones. Observó a los tres chicos que ahora ya no se movían, ¿se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo? Su instinto le decía que no, pero cuando Anna se desentendió de la mano de Andrómeda con una sonrisa de suficiencia, golpeó a Black con algo que no pudieron ver, este se volvió a dormir, se lo llevó hacia la cocina tarareando "What a wonderful world", ninguna de las tres figuras hizo algún movimiento delator. Todavía sin quitarles un ojo de encima, modificó su propia voz y con un timbre severo y sólo un poco más grave dijo:

- A trabajar.

**-OOOO-**

De lo primero que se dio cuenta James cuando volvía en sí fue que todo el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, que se encontraba sentado en un silla no muy cómoda, que tenía las manos atadas, que un desagradable trozo de tela lo estaba prácticamente ahogando, que no tenía la más puta idea de dónde se encontraba y que se había quedado ciego.

En un segundo respiró profundamente obligándose a no entrar en pánico e hizo un análisis de la situación en que se encontraba. Primero luchó con el maldito conjunto de hilos que le apretaba la boca hasta sus muelas y, no sin mucha resistencia por parte de la tela, logró desplazarlo hasta su barbilla y así eliminar las arcadas que le estaba provocando. Luego intentó moverse, pero definitivamente estaba bien atado y era imposible sacudir algo que no fueran los hombros, aunque, al hacerlo, sintió como se rozaban con los hombros de otra persona que se encontraba a su derecha.

- ¿James?- inquirió una voz con suavidad, casi imperceptiblemente. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y los gritos que se oían más a lo lejos no le ayudaban a concentrarse.

-¡Lunático!

-Shh, habla más bajo.

- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?- el tono precavido y serio de Remus no le divertía mucho.

- No lo sé, seguimos en Hogwarts de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Qué mierda nos pasó? Aah- un dolor sordo le recorrió la cabeza, casi podía sentir como se le estaba formando un chichón… ¿es que se habían caído de cabeza?

- ¡Que bajes el volumen James! No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es estar discutiendo con Sirius y con vos sobre qué hacer con Lily, luego todo se volvió negro y me desperté aquí.

-¡LILY! ¿Qué pasó con ella?- ¿La tendrían acá? ¿Estaría con ellos? James se golpeó mentalmente por lo que habían hecho, si algo le pasaba a Lily sería su culpa.

- JAMES, CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO.- Remus prácticamente lloraba de la desesperación (y el enojo) que le causaba que su amigo no se callase.- Quienesquiera que sean lo que nos atraparon están al lado nuestro y no saben que estamos despiertos

"Deben ser un grupo de idiotas o al menos están parcialmente sordos, entonces". Habían estado hablando de lo más tranquilo y en ningún momento las voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos pararon para ver que sucedía. James sabía que probablemente debería ser precavido o tener al menos un poco de miedo, pero lo único que sentía era irritación: mañana era el último partido del año y se suponía que debía estar descansando, o saliendo con Evans como mínimo. AH, PERO NO, ÉL TENÍA QUE ESTAR ATADO A UNA SILLA, CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS, UN LASCERANTE DOLOR DE CABEZA Y UN GRUPO DE HOMBRES QUE NO TENÍAN LA DESENCIA DE PARAR DE DISCUTIR Y GRITAR PARA QUE EL PUDIERA PENSAR CON TRANQUILIDAD. James estaba a punto de pegar un grito para callarlos cuando una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza (que poseía un molesta similitud con la de Remus) le recordó que acababa de ser víctima de un secuestro y que tal vez no sería una muy buena idea mandarlos al diablo tan rápido, al menos debería esperar a ver quiénes eran. Así que, conteniéndose como nunca lo había hecho, se concentró en tratar de entender el tema de la discusión que había llevado a sus, claramente inútiles, captores a discutir. "Ya no se tiene respeto por el prójimo en estos días." pensó James. Entendía que la mayoría del tiempo genera una hermosa fascinación en el resto, pero si querían pasar tiempo con él no deberían haberlo tratado así.

- NO, de ninguna manera.- La primera voz que pudo distinguir le sonó a la de un sargento.

- ¿¡Por qué nooo?- inquirió a los gritos una voz caprichosa que le perforó los tímpanos.- Eres una aguafiestas, Zorro Incendiario, ¿lo sabías?

- No pienso llamarte de ninguna manera Claro de Luna 99 Que Acaricia El Prado.

- Y ni yo pienso llamarte Babe El Chanchito Valiente, sea cual sea la estúpida razón por la cual quieras ponerte la palabra "cerdo" en tu nombre clave.- agregó una voz susurrante, pero firme.

- Uy claro, es que no todas podemos tener nombres tan místicos y para nada obvios como La Viuda Negra.- comentó otra voz, fría y burlona.

- ¿Y vos de qué lado estas?- le incriminó con ira, James iba tomando nota: claramente habían divisiones en el grupo- Oh gran Reina de las Serpientes…

- Gente…

- Ya vale,- cortó una voz muy grave y profunda.- Rache y yo seremos Antígona y Medea, a vos te abreviaremos como Claro de Luna, ¿te parece bien?

- Por si a alguien le interesa, a mi me llamarán Corazón de Sangre- sumó una voz acelerada.

- ¿Corazón de Sangre? ¿Claro de Luna? Diablos, ¿cuál es su problema? Tenemos que dar miedo, genios, no darles una razón para que se rían mientras nos llamamos entre nosotras.- Una voz ácida y cortante salió de la nada.

- ¡An! Se suponía que debías estar en el Cuarto de Interrogación con Black.

- Gente…

- See, pero creo que lo golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza y me aburría esperar allí.

- Andate de acá.

- ¿Sabes? Hay momentos en que lastimas a la gente cuando la tratas de aquel modo.

- Gente…

- VETE DE AQUÍ.

- ¿Y si no quiero qué?

- ¡GENTEEEEE!

- Ok, cariño, lamento ser tan dura. ¿Puedes irte por favor? Te necesitamos más allí que acá.- El ritmo con el que se alejaban las suaves pisadas le hizo suponer que se había ido bailando ¿qué tan poco serios podían llegar a ser sus secuestradores? El líder llamado Zorro Incendiario suspiró y habló con cansancio- ¿Qué mierda sucede, Serpiente de los Condenados?

- Es Reina de las Serpientes y creo que tal vez les interesaría saber que esos dos están despiertos hace unos buenos cinco minutos.

Si James Potter no hubiera estado tan preocupado por lo que acaba de descubrir, se encontraría bastante inquieto al darse cuenta de que ese grupo de patéticos matones los hubieran descubierto. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era lo que había dicho el que parecía ser el jefe: _debías estar en el Cuarto de Interrogación con Black_;y luego la voz insoportablemente ácida había respondido que lo había golpeado y no despertaba. Cuando James creía que iba a sentir miedo por primera vez, el alma se le llenó de ira. ¿Quiénes eran estos imbéciles para secuestrarlos? ¿Quiénes eran estos imbéciles para golpear a Canuto y atar a Remus? Y lo que menos podía soportar era que estuvieran hablando de estupideces mientras los dejaban a ellos completamente de lado… quería gritar y enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero la vocecita de Lunático seguía allí diciéndole que se calmara y, aunque estaba empezando a creer que el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza le estaba provocando alucinaciones, decidió recapitular: estaba inmovilizado a una silla y no podía ver; sabía que a su lado se encontraba Remus que tampoco podía moverse; a unos metros habían unos seis o siete hombres que se movían y hablaban con libertad; en alguna parte Sirius podía estar mal herido y todavía no sabía nada de Lily. Ok, tal vez había estado en mejores situaciones…

¡AAHH! Luz. James tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba ciego al final y que se encontraba en una sala rectangular iluminada por algunas velas y el fuego de una chimenea que se encontraba demasiado lejos para sentir el calor sobre su piel. La vocecita parecida a la de Remus, que ya había tomado una identidad propia y ajena al inconsciente de James, suspiraba con frustración deseando que lo hubieran dejado ciego porque, apenas la mente que dominaba el cuerpo del muchacho comprendió la imagen que tenían enfrente, explotó, y no precisamente de alegría.

- ¡TRAIDORES, COBARDES, ASQUEROSOS PARÁSITOS VENENOSOS!

**-OOOO-**

Lily se quedó atónita ante la reacción del chico. Vale, acababa de ser golpeado, noqueado, secuestrado, inmovilizado y desarmado, y hubiera entendido si se enojaba en cierta medida, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Potter pudiera reaccionar así. Prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca mientras las seguía insultando e intentaba desenfrenadamente deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo ataban y que, mientras más forcejaba, más se adherían a su cuerpo. No fue hasta que Clare comentó casi de pasada que James estaba a punto de asfixiarse cuando Lily se plantó frente a él y lo inmovilizó.

- Ya basta Potter- dijo con esa voz grave y autoritaria con la que se estaba empezando a encariñar.- Si sigues moviéndote de esa manera las cuerdas te apretarán de tal manera que sólo podremos tratar con tus fluidos.

James estaba petrificado y no podía responder, pero la mirada gélida y rebosante de un odio tan puro que parecía fuera de lugar, descolocó a Lily. La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas con las cuales le provocaba en clase, las burlonas cuando le tomaba el pelo en el comedor, incluso no le afectaban en lo más mínimo aquellas llenas de reproche y enojo sincero cuando se enfrentaba como prefecta de Gryffindor ante los Merodeadores, los castigaba y les gritaba todo lo que opinaba de ello sin filtro. Pero nunca, nunca, había tenido que lidiar con una mirada así y, por un segundo, casi casi le dio miedo.

- Sabemos quiénes son- empezó Remus, Lily se había olvidado que Remus estaba al lado de James y también las miraba con odio,- y no sé qué diablos quieren de nosotros pero me importa una mierda, no tienen idea lo mucho que espero cuando Dumbledore entre por esa puerta y los meta a todos en un saco, porque son más idiotas de lo que ya creo si piensan que todavía no está al tanto de que un grupo de patéticos aspirantes a asesinos racistas se encuentran en sus terrenos.

Las chicas se miraron confundías entre ellas, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Lupin?

Lily bufó, definitivamente la sutileza no era lo de Amelia.

- Cierra el pico idiota,- Zabini se le adelantó- de acuerdo grupo de bestias, por lo que veo su amiguito se está despertando así que creo que ya es hora de comenzar la fiesta.

Lily no pudo evitarlo, pero dentro de su capa sonrió. Basta de dramatismos, estaba tan concentrada en los pequeños detalles que se había olvidado de una de las grandes razones por las cuales se encontraban allí: divertirse, divertirse a costa de ellos.

**-OOOO-**

James pudo ver de reojo como Lunático también se sorprendía ante ese último dato, mierda ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta que Peter también estaba con ellos? Trató de girar la cabeza lo mayor que podía sin que las sogas volvieran a tratar de cortar su cuerpo en pedacitos. Llegó a ver la punta de una nariz afilada y una cabellera grasosa debido al sudor. Se, ese era Colagusano.

- ¿Dónde-está-Sirius?- a James le estaba costando contenerse, su cabeza le decía que tenía que actuar con frialdad, pero su espíritu tenía ganas de gritar, morder, escupir y seguir luchando con la silla.

Él tenía la vista fija en la figura que tenía en frente, el que tenía la voz cantante, al que llamaban Zorro Incendiario; el primero que vio cuando le sacaron la venda y el primero que le habló. James siempre se había jactado que podía deducir personalidades y emociones según su postura corporal, y aquél repugnante mortífago emanaba a mares presunción y satisfacción. Era un joven de mediana estatura, pero de alguna manera (tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho que estaban sentados en unas sillas) parecía que siempre los miraba por encima de su nariz con desdén. No estaba cruzado de brazos como la gran mayoría de los otros hombres, sino que sus extremidades se balanceaban pegadas a su torso, luego juntaba las manos detrás de la espalda, después las volvía a soltar… genial, estaba nervioso. A pesar de todo había algo familiar en él, no podía decir qué, pero esa manera de pasar el peso de un pie al otro cuando se está impaciente, el nerviosismo de las manos, la cabeza siempre en alto, el modo con el que silenciaba a sus compañeros con un gesto educado… mierda, se estaba volviendo gay.

- Es difícil de decir…- James estaba tan concentrado en el jefesucho que se sobresaltó al oír la voz fría. El tono burlesco le hacía creer que estaba sonriendo… si al menos esos cagones mostraran sus malditas caras y no se escondieran detrás de capuchas.

- Reina de Diamantes…- advirtió su enemigo.

- ¡Que es Reina de las Serpientes, la puta madre! Diablos, ni que fuese tan complicado unir dos palabras.- gruñó.- Como iba diciendo, es difícil de decir Potter.

- Terminen con los juegos, ¿quieren?- interrumpió Remus airado.

- La última vez estaba con una amiga nuestra- reconoció otra que rió por lo bajo- no te preocupes, seguramente le esta dando las comodidades que se merece.

- Sí Lupin, relájate y pon esa cara de niño bueno que siempre te libra de todo- agregó una voz grave que James creía que se llamaba Medea ¿es que acaso eran casi todas mujeres?

- Siii Remusín, si An todavía no lo mató es porque esta jugando con él.

¿_Si todavía no lo mató_? ¿Qué carajo…? James empezó a respirar con dificultad, el aire le faltaba. Miró a Remus y vio el reflejo de su horror en su rostro. James contó hasta diez tratando recobrar la serenidad, no pensaba darles el lujo a esos cabrones de que pensaran que lo habían afectado. Él era un Gryffindor, maldición, no pensaba que una panda de patéticos infelices sin las bolas suficientes para dar la cara lo amedrentaran.

- ¿Qué hicieron con Sirius?- no iba a tragarse aquél barato _bluf_, y agregó siempre mirando con odio al jefe:- ¿qué hicieron con Evans?

El susodicho Zorro incendiario vaciló, miró a sus compañeros que se encogieron de hombros y estaba moviendo las manos para empezar a hablar cuando unos lloriqueos lastimeros lo interrumpieron… ¿Peter?

- Lo-lo lamento chicos- balbuceó- es todo mi cu-culpa, ¡ahora Sirius está muerto y es por mi culpa!- y se largó a llorar a moco tendido.

- Shh Peter, tranquilo.- lo consoló Remus con el rostro todavía pálido.- Sirius no está muerto y no es culpa tuya que estos estúpidos nos retengan aquí.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Lupin- ladró Medea.- No vaya a ser que termines acompañando a tu amigo Black.

El valiente de Lunático no le turbó en lo más mínimo la amenaza, la miró con enojo y siguió tranquilizando a un inconsolable Colagusano que había dejado de sollozar para empezar a relatar lo que parecía ser una confesión de lo que en realidad estaba pasando a los gritos:

- Esto es mi culpa, sabía que tendría que haber venido con McGonnagal cuando recibí aquella carta. Sabía que no se juega con la mafia de los calderos, sabía que eran de cuidarse, pero QUERÍAN A TEDDY. ¿¡Qué podía hacer? McGonnagal tal vez se contentaba con utilizarlo como medio de pago ya que a ella no le interesa, ella no entendería… y después estaban ustedes, ¡no podía dejarlos solos!- Peter empezó a hiperventilar- ¿No podían contenerse, James? O Sirius… sí, seguro que es por eso que lo mataron. MALDICIÓN SIRIUS, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? ¡Hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, teñidas, altas, bajas, heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales, gordas, flacas, tontas, inteligentes, lindas, no tan lindas…!

- _Silencius._

Por un segundo James agradeció la intervención, la enumeración de Peter le estaba empezando a hacerle doler la cabeza.

- ¿Magia de calderos?

- Oh esto es lejos mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

- Sí, Black está muerto, pero es porque no supo quedarse quieto…

- … o dejarlo quieto.

Algo explotó en la cabeza de James, dejando todo en blanco. La furia era tan cegadora que no podía pensar… esos asesinos, esos animales estaban- estaban riéndose. Sí, su hermano estaba tal vez muerto y esas figuras encapuchadas estaban convulsionando con sus risas estrepitosas de hiena, todo parecía irreal como un sueño. James Potter creía que sentir aquél odio era imposible, pero lo sentía en la superficie de su piel y en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando levantó con lentitud la cabeza vio que Zorro Incendiario se estaba agarrando el estómago de la risa, se frotaba los brazos para entretenerse con otra cosa y cuando veía que no podía parar de reír se movía de un lado al otro tratando de tranquilizarse, contoneando las caderas…

_Click. _Esa manera de gesticular mientras se hablaba, la impaciencia pintada en el movimiento inquieto de las piernas, la forma orgullosa de mirar siempre segura de sí misma aunque no lo estuviera, el querer aparentar tranquilidad con los brazos rígidos a los costados cuando en realidad su interior le gritaba que se moviera, aquél atractivo y confiado estilo de caminar… había observado esos pequeños detalles desde hacía meses, pero era imposible. No cuadraba. Con incredulidad miró fijamente a Zorro Incendiario e inquirió con voz ronca:

-¿Lily…?

* * *

**Eehh… emm, bueno ¿cómo andan? Espero que estén sanos, fuertes y tomen sus vitaminas… AH, BASTA DE MIRARME ASÍ! Lo admito, ¿ok? Soy una tremenda traidora que tardó andá a saber cuantos meses en volver a subir otro capítulo. Pero, pero… bueno, voy a utilizar la excusa de bloqueo de escritor en algún momento más crítico. No tengo escusas, me tildé, blablabla.**

**Igual, a pesar de todo quiero agradecerles a hermygranger (juro que Lily está en proceso de relajarse ;), itziwitzi (que todavía no se cansó y sigue comentando),  Miranda Kliese (que se entusiasma más que yo al imaginarse como los van a torturar, eso no da miedo igual ;) y a Vaale! **

**Para variar, voy a insistir con los reviews, fuera de joda que cuando me agarra fiaca de escribir (o me olvido, seamos honestos) son los reviews de uds los únicos que me dan ganas para seguir escribiendo (dios eso sonó muy trágico, no fue mi intención). ASÍ QUE comprendan mi indirecta para nada indirecta.**

**AH, casi me olvidaba. En el último cap me olvidé de aclarar que Morgana, Mirabella y Merwyn no son invenciones mías, sino que pertenecen al mundo de Rowling (sus biografías estan en los cromos de magos famosos) yo simplemente adapté sus historias de una manera que tuviera sentido acorde con la hisotria. Ahí les mando la info que encontré por si les interesa. **

**Suerte y ojalá que sigan conservando todas sus extremidades,**

**La misma que se está peleando con el mouse en este momento.**

_Merwyn la Maliciosa_ fue una bruja que vivió en la época medieval. Se le conoce por haber sido la inventora de varios embrujos y maleficios malignos y desagradables que en la actualidad son muy usados por los magos tenebrosos.

_Mirabella Plunkett:_(1839- Presente) Bruja famosa por enamorarse, en una de sus vacaciones, de un Tritón en el Lago Lamong. Ante esto, sus padres prohibieron su boda, quedando ella convertida en un abadejo.

_la Fée, Morgana:_ (Medieval, fechas desconocidas) Esta animaga que se podía convertir en pájaro era hermana del caballero Galahad, el único de la mesa redonda que llegó a ver el Santo Grial. Era una hechicera oscura, enemiga de Merlín. Era reina de la isla de Avalon. "le fey" o "le fay" significa "la hada" .


	7. Girls just wanna have fun

**Girls just wanna have fun**

- Abre los ojos rayito de luz, es hora de despertarse. Que el sol ya salió, los pájaros cantan y tenemos todo un día para divertirnos por delante.

Mataría a Cornamenta, lo torturaría, lo desmembraría, le arrancaría los ojos y después lo volvería a matar. ¿Qué mierda de hechizo le había tirado ahora? Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado en una posición artificial y firme. Tenía la vista nublosa y le parecía ver un rostro muy cercano al suyo… ¿no era Regan? Oh genial, estaba teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo. ¿Es qué el imbécil de su amigo no podía realizar sus experimentos en Quejicus como siempre? Primero había intentado un hechizo para brillar en la oscuridad y lo había dejado sin pelos en el antebrazo izquierdo (al menos el había sido el tercer conejillo de indias, la primera vez que James lo probó la piel de Quejicus quedó de un enfermizo tono amarillo por una semana y a Knot se le sensibilizaron tanto los ojos que tuvo que encerrarse en la más pura oscuridad durante tres días) y ahora esto. Pero sí que era un efecto secundario muy real, podía sentir la respiración de Regan en su cuello y la manera en que su como su pelo en punta le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

- Te lo juro Potter, si mi rostro tiene una extremidad que no debería estar ahí o encuentro alguna imperfección en mi precioso cuerpo le diré a esa Hufflepuf que fuiste vos el que le sacó esa foto desnuda y la publicó en el colegio.- Ah, por fin la vista se le estaba aclarando. Parpadeó un par de veces y de repente un par de enormes ojos dorados aparecieron a un centímetro de su cara:- ¡AAAAHHHH! ES HORRIBLE, SALÍ DE AHÍ, SALÍ DE AHÍ.

Anna había estado esperando en aquella misma posición durante diez minutos con la intención de asustarlo cuando despertaba, pero no pudo evitar irritarse por el comentario. Habían sido los diez minutos más largos de su vida, tenía la espalda constracturada y se le habían dormido las piernas por estar tanto tiempo en aquella posición; en pocas palabras, se había tomado todas las molestias para que lo primero que aquel ingrato viera al despertarse fuese su hermosa cara y él le decía que se fuera. La gente podía ser muy maleducada a veces. Disimulando su reciente arrebato mental, Anna se irguió y se dirigió con la tranquilidad de una persona que va a dar un paseo por los jardines hacia el sector más oscuro de la habitación.

- ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? ¿O el golpe en la cabeza te dejó la mente completamente en blanco?

Sirius no sabía qué diablos pasaba, pero la situación era terrorífica: estaba atado a una incómoda silla de metal que le estaba dejando marcas en el cuerpo, la habitación en la que se encontraba era claustrofóbicamente cerrada, las únicas fuentes de luz era un especie de ventanal del tamaño de toda la pared que estaba cubierto por cortinas y una lámpara que apenas llegaba a iluminar el rostro de Regan… y eso era definitivamente lo peor: su rostro. Diablos que estaba seguro que aquella era la primera vez que la veía sonriéndole. Bah, sonriéndole honestamente, nada que ver con aquellas muecas llenas de odio o ácidas donde las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en un tétrico intento de sonrisa. Nop, era una sonrisa real y le estaba empezando a asustar. Nada bueno podía provenir de esa sonrisa, ni que hablar de su tono de voz. Era una verdadera sorpresa enterarse de que Regan era capaz de dirigirse hacia él con un tono neutro, casi de persona cuerda y normal.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Regan? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius- lo reprendió Anna, todavía sonriendo, moviendo el dedo índice negativamente como si fuera una madre que está riñendo a su hijo.- ¿No sabes, acaso, que está mal tratar de esa manera a tus anfitriones?

- ¿Anfitriones…? ¿Qué diablos…?

Anna no cabía en sí de la emoción, se podría decir que se encontraba en su elemento. Ver a Black sudando como una canilla le producía el más puro éxtasis. Vale, no estaba sudando, pero su rostro confuso y la manera en que sus ojos iban de un lado hacia el otro intentando encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, valían oro. Había soñado con aquella situación desde que en tercer año Black había diseminado el rumor de que ella tenía un "pequeño amigo" debajo de su cintura que los cirujanos medimagos todavía no habían… cortado. Obviamente que a partir de entonces las batallas entre ambos continuaron, logrando que sus sueños fueran tornándose cada vez más tétricos. Anna tardó su tiempo en darse cuenta que aquello no era normal y que su amiga Lily tenía razón: definitivamente debía encontrar actividades más sanas que realizar en su tiempo libre.

Al tener un excelente historial donde rara vez hacía caso a los consejos de Lily, Anna se sentía tan confiada que ni se había molestado en taparle la boca o los ojos a Sirius, oh sí maldita sea, quería escuchar de ahora en adelante todo lo que tenía que decir. Fiel a esa teoría, no vestía ninguna capa con ninguna capucha que ocultara su identidad y había devuelto a sus cuerdas vocales su auténtico armonioso sonido… porque ella quería que Black supiera quién lo había capturado y quería que siempre supiera quién sería la causante de la más grande de sus humillaciones. No, ella no se escondería detrás de una mascara, no tenía miedo que la reconocieran porque Anna sabía que ellos no las delatarían. Porque esto era algo que sólo podía arreglarse entre ellos dos. Como debía ser.

Anna se deslizó hacia Sirius para poder verlo más de cerca, que la surtieran si no era cierto que lo hacía para ver con más detalle como sus ojos se ponían prácticamente rojos de alerta. Se movió con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, captando cada reacción que sus movimientos producían en el rostro del Merodeador. Se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión, unas calzas negras se adaptaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas y una corta remera, que apenas le llegaba al ombligo, que le daban plena libertad de movimiento al igual que sus gastadas zapatillas. Porque, aunque ella no tenía ninguna intención de seducir a Black mientras el no pudiera moverse (de ninguna manera), Anna Regan planeaba soltarlo en algún momento para ver quién de ellos lograba salir mejor parado. A ver como Blackie quedaría después de que lo venciera una chica. Pero había algo que no cerraba. ¿Por qué Black estaba sonriendo ahora? Arj, no ESA sonrisa. Odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma esa sonrisa, sólo le producía una importante necesidad de borrarla cueste lo que cueste. _Tranquilízate, chica, no hagas nada apresurado y estúpido._

- ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido, Black?

- ¿Qué sucede Annie?- Sirius se relajó ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha, ese temperamento explosivo era el único con el que se sentía cómodo.- No estarás todavía enojada por nuestra pelea de hace una semana, ¿verdad?

- ¿Pelea?- preguntó Anna con sorna- Se necesita que haya algún contrincante que presente batalla, cariño, de otra manera se denomina ma-sa-cre.

- Eso quisieras Regan,- Sirius frunció el seño y borró la sonrisa del rostro- te olvidas que soy un caballero, y los caballeros no lastiman a las niñitas indefensas.

Anna levantó una ceja:- No creo que lanzar un hechizo aturdidor entre dentro de ningún ideal caballeresco.

- Eso es porque es difícil tenerte en cuenta como una niña, ni que hablar de una dama. Pero ya hemos hablado de esto antes amor, vos sabes que cuando quieras convertirte en una mujer de verdad no tenés más que llamarme.- dijo de nuevo de buen humor, obviando el hecho de estar desarmado atado a una silla, el chico Black guiñándole un ojo.

A su vez, Anna sonrió con suficiencia.

- Sos realmente increíble Black…

- Gracias, lo sé.

- … no te queda lo más mínimo de integridad ¿eh? Simplemente te arrastras como una gata en celo detrás de cualquier par de tetas.

Sirius la miró, esta vez realmente ofendido.

- No es mi culpa que las chicas me persigan, Regan, yo no pedí nacer con este obvio atractivo. Y vos sabés que yo no me arrastro, ningún Merodeador se arrastra, las chicas vienen buscando un poco de compañía. Yo soy simplemente el generoso ser humano que se los proporciona.

Anna rodó los ojos:

- Ustedes seriamente nunca cambian el discurso "Yo, merodeador; yo, macho alfa. Hembras venir tras nosotros, ser admirado y envidiado por todos".

- Decí lo que quieras, bestia horrible, sos vos la que me secuestró.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Sirius, de nuevo. _¿Cómo una persona puede sonreír tanto? Es físicamente imposible._- Sos vos la que quiere un poco de mi compañía, ¿quién se arrastra ahora?

- Sacate la ropa.

- ¿Que qué…?

- Que te saques la ropa.- repitió con firmeza la morena, a lo que Black sonrió todavía más (si eso es posible).

- ¿Lo ves, pequeña? Ambos sabíamos que tu inseguridad causada por tu escaso atractivo sexual producía que estuvieras embobada de mi irresistible figura.

Los ojos dorados de Anna brillaron con un tono peligroso. Levantó la varita y se la colocó sobre el cuello:

- Desvestite.

Sirius no parpadeó ante la física amenaza de la chica, sino que la miró con sincero interés.

- ¿Sabés? Creí que nuestra primera vez iba a ser más especial, vos me entendés. Velas, rosas, yo borracho ya que de otra manera no me acostaría con vos, una máscara para taparte el rostro, en lo referente a tu cuerpo no pongo ninguna objeción porque para serte sincero estás más buena que un…

- Ya cierra el pico, _Accio cámara. Accio prenda. _Ah, haceme el favor de ponerte esto cuando termines.

Y, cámara de fotos en mano, con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa burlona, hizo bailar una tanga color rosa chillón, más fina que un hilo dental, delante de la asqueada y horrorizada cara del Merodeador.

-OOOO-

-¿Lily…?

_¿Lily? _Si caminar de un lado al otro no logró que dejara de reír, eso sí lo hizo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa pobre excusa de ser humano acababa de llamarla por su nombre?

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó.

Potter alzó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió con socarronería como si Lily hubiera confirmado algo.

- Toc, toc. Evans ¿sos vos?

-…

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué diablos? _Oh, no. No podía ser… ¿Cómo diablos había descubierto que era ella? Miró a sus estáticas compañeras que tenían la vista fija en ella, y se alegró al no poder ver sus caras, porque no hubiera podido soportar ver el horror que sentía en ese momento reflejado en sus rostros. No entendía, ¿se le había corrido la capa? Por si acaso no se fijó, todavía no sabía si estaba tirando un farol o si lo sabía a ciencia cierta: agarrarse de la capucha habría valido lo mismo que empezar a danzar cantando su nombre entero, dirección y el número de corpiño que usaba. Podía sentir como la histeria y la desesperación estaban empezando a comerla por dentro, maldición, podía sentir como sus compañeras estaban a punto de saltar. Vale, debía tomar una decisión y rápido.

- Sí Potter, soy la prefecta Liliane Evans y vengo a cumplirte todos tus deseos carnales- dijo Lily con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reproducir.

Podía sentir como las chicas contenían el aliento a sus costados, si Potter se daba realmente cuenta de quién era ella todo el super elaborado plan se iría bien a la mierda. A pesar de todo, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar como debería estar Amelia en este instante, le sorprendía que todavía no hubiera estallado. Podía imaginarse como el cerebro de la Raven estaba ya maquinando algún plan que sustituyera al antiguo… bueno era tiempo de saber si aquellos catorce planes B que Amelia había elaborado podrían funcionar en esta situación. Lily estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando fue otra voz, mucho más grave, la que respondió:

- Diablos Lily, sos enserio vos… ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?

Maldición, maldición y cinco veces más maldición. ¿Ahora Remus también? Sólo le faltaba que Petigrew dejara de sentir lástima por sí mismo y empezara a deducir el nombre exacto de todas las integrantes de su grupo. Lily los miró fijamente uno por uno: Petigrew había dejado de llorar pero aún se mecía sobre sí mismo repitiéndose algo que no llegaba a oír, Remus la miraba fijamente con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta (si no hubiera estado tan centrada en el hecho que todo la misión de encubrimiento se había ido al carajo, le habría divertido poder sorprender por una vez a Remus sin entender algo del todo), Potter, en cambio, se encontraba muy entretenido mirando a su alrededor… perforando las figuras de sus compañeras con los ojos, sería más adecuado decir. Eso le recordó algo: Potter y Remus podrían haber descubierto que ella era ella, pero no había chance alguna de que descubrieran quiénes eran el resto. En un principio, eso les brindaba algo de ventaja.

Andrómeda estaba apoyada sobre la pared de espejo con los brazos cruzados, así que no pudo ver las caras de los Merodeadores cuando descubrieron a Evans. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte le alegraba saber que la prefecta no intentaría seguir con el plan una vez que ya supieran quién era, pero por otra parte, en aquel momento que ignoraba lo que le estaba sucediendo a su primo, estaba empezando a disfrutar aquella situación de poder. Además, Petigrew la irritaba de sobremanera. Dudaba entre querer ir hacia donde estaba, sacudirlo y decirle que le crecieran huevos; golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza para que dejara de gemir; o asustarlo todavía más hasta que se volviera loco. Lo suyo era una duda existencial, pero a pesar de ello llegó a divisar un pequeño movimiento, imperceptible para un ojo normal, un simple cambio de postura por parte de Evans… antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo, Evans se había quitado la capucha y miraba desafiante a los tres muchachos.

-Hola Remus.

- ¡LILY/EVANS!

James sintió como las advertencias del resto de los encapuchados le perforaban los tímpanos. Tampoco es que le importó, Liliane Evans lo había secuestrado con ayuda de un grupo de matones en capas negras que ahora dudaba que fueran mortífagos. La situación se le antojaba, como mínimo, extremadamente bizarra.

- ¿Están cómodos? Espero que las sogas no les aprieten demasiado.

_Bien Lily, así es: improvisa. ¿"Espero que las sogas no les aprieten demasiado"? ¿Esa es la mejor fachada de confianza y superioridad que se te ocurre?_ Diablos que la improvisación en aquellos casos no era lo suyo.

- Oh sí excelente, agradecemos tu preocupación- James comenzó con sarcasmo-. ¿Pero serías tan amable de decirnos que diablos hacemos encerrados en un cuarto, atados a una sillas con un grupo de tristes encapuchados que parecen sacados de una obra barata del Callejón Diagon? O mejor: ¿serías tan amable de explicarme como es todo ese temilla de que Sirius podría estar… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: muerto?

Antes de que James pudiera continuar con su retahíla de secas ironías, una de las figuras de negro se acercó a la pelirroja, la agarró con firmeza del brazo y la arrastró hacia una puerta que daba a la izquierda sin miramientos. Después de unos segundos de duda, el resto de los encapuchados los siguieron.

- _Muffliato. _¡¿Se puede saber qué diantres fue eso?- Con ira, Amelia se quitó la capucha después de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Lily, imperturbable, les sostuvo con firmeza la mirada de intensa recriminación que tanto Amelia como el resto de las chicas le daban. Había hecho lo que había hecho por una razón y no pensaba permitirle a nadie que la regañara como si fuera una niña.

- Ustedes estaban ahí también: por alguna razón, Potter me descubrió y continuar con la careteada no nos hubiera beneficiado. Es mejor dejar las cartas sobre la mesa y demostrarles a los Merodeadores que sabemos todo lo que ellos creen que saben.

- Lily, no importa los argumentos que utilices: esta vez la cagaste.

Si la mirada de reproche de todas sus compañeras no le había bajado los humos, la repentina seriedad de Cassie sí lo hizo. Lily abrió la boca para volver a exponer sus ideas, pero nada salió de allí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no había actuado de la mejor manera. Suspiró, eso le pasaba por improvisar cuando su mente razonaba a la defensiva.

- De acuerdo, yo…- arrj, odiaba todo aquello- lo lamento, pero no supe qué más hacer. Quiero decir, era obvio que me habían reconocido y no quise darle a Potter el gusto de regodearse por haber descubierto algo que sabía que no queríamos que supiera.

- Maldición, Evans.- Suspiró con irritación Sarah.- ¿Podrías relajarte por un segundo y dejar de ser tan estúpidamente paranoica? Está bien, lo descubrió. Le mandaremos una tarjeta de felicitaciones en Navidad, pero actuar de la manera que lo hiciste sólo para probarle algo a Potter fue, además de estúpido, egoísta.

Lily se quedó muda por un segundo y luego lanzó una carcajada. Todavía entre risas, salteaba su mirada entre Cassie y Sarah.

- Nunca hubiera creído que iban a ser justamente ustedes dos las que me darían una lección de madurez.- Lanzó otra risa a la que se le unieron la mayoría.- ¿Saben? Creo que todo esto está empezando a trastornar nuestras personalidades seriamente.

- Oh cierra el pico Sangresucia.

Las risas pararon tan repentinamente como empezaron.

- Sos una imbécil.- Se apresuró a decir Rachel, antes de que el resto pudiera responder.- Listo, asegurado ese punto: ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Hey, hey, hey. ¿Cómo "¿qué hacemos ahora?"?- demandó, amenazadoramente, Andrómeda.- Esto terminó. Una vez que nos descubrieron no podemos seguir. Sería un suicidio.

- En realidad sólo han descubierto a Lily, es imposible que adivinen quienes somos el resto.

- Clare tiene razón, se podía ver en sus rostros que no tenían idea quienes eran los que acompañaban a Evans y las posibilidades de que lo deduzcan son casi nulas. Lo más probable es que esperaran que Anna la acompañara - y luego Rachel agregó con media sonrisa:- y no dudo que no tardarían más de cinco minutos en descubrir quién de todas nosotras es. Y al no estar ella acá…

-… nunca se les pasaría por la cabeza que nosotras la acompañamos cuando ni siquiera su mejor amiga se encuentra con ella- continuó Amelia, terminando con el silencio en el cual se había sumido.

- ¡¿Eso significa que vamos a seguir con esta farsa?

Andrómeda sabía que debía tranquilizarse, enojarse no le serviría absolutamente de nada, aquella era una batalla que debía ganar con el razonamiento. No sabía que les estaba pasando, la verdad, primero Cassie le ponía los puntos a Evans, Evans admitía equivocarse y se disculpaba, Sarah les daba una clase de ética, Rachel se olvidaba de las consecuencias y veía el nuevo escenario en el que se encontraban como un divertido reto, Amelia había decidido repentinamente que era capaz de respirar sin un plan de cinco meses de elaboración y ahora ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Qué _le_ estaba pasando? Antes no hubiera tenido problema en exponer silogismos completamente lógicos a favor de un tema del que no estaba de acuerdo con la misma frialdad que untaba con manteca un trozo de pan, y ahora su mente daba vueltas y comenzaba a preguntarse cosas que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido cuestionarse. Por supuesto que quería sacar a su primo de allí, pero el argumento de que "es mi familia" ya no colaba. Y no sabía por qué. La familia lo era todo, ¿verdad? La sangre es la que nunca te traiciona, la que te es fiel. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, ese pensamiento que le habían instaurado de chiquita no le transmitía la seguridad de siempre.

- Sí, Black, eso significa que seguiremos con esta farsa.

Suspiró. Extrañamente, la perspectiva de entretenerse a costa de aquél trío ya no le parecía tan terrible. Pero había algo que todavía la carcomía en su interior y sabía que no podría disfrutar del espectáculo hasta que se cerciorara de algo… su mirada se cruzó con la de Evans y esta la miró profundamente, nunca había notado lo absorbentes y vivaces que eran sus ojos. Lily sonrió con ternura, rió por lo bajo y asintió como si entendiera.

- Vamos, andá, verificá por todas que Anna no haya asesinado aún a Black.

-OOOO-

- Me las pagarás por esto. No es una maldita amenaza, es un hecho.

El esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer las palabras para atravesar la coraza impenetrable que era la rígida mandíbula del muchacho, dio pie a que estas no fueran más que un susurro amenazador. Sirius Black se veía parado en la situación más denigrante de su joven existencia y aquello no se deducía porque estuviera ubicado en el medio de una cuarto que tenía más de celda que otra cosa y desnudo a excepción de una muy masculina tanga rosa chicle, sino por las chispas de odio puro que sus ojos emanaban y la rigidez de sus músculos que hacía creer (no tan alejado de la verdad) que estaba a punto de saltar sobre la yugular de la chica de ojos amarillos. Ocupada como estaba peleando con una masa uniforme de palancas, botones, focos, luces y perillas, Anna no se molestó en volver la vista.

Una vez que pudo montar aquella máquina negra, que resultó ser una cámara de fotos prehistórica, sobre un trípode, controlar los flashes, incrustar bien el rollo y limpiar la lente, levantó los ojos del visor de la cámara y miró a la figura que tenía adelante. Sirius Black se paraba erguido con la barbilla en alto tratando de demostrar todo el porte que un tanga casi inexistente le pudiera dar; lo único que revelaba su verdadero estado de ánimo (además, claro, de sus palabras y la manera que sus ojos la estaban asesinando en aquél momento) eran sus manos en forma de puños que temblaban de indignación. Anna nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona pudorosa, de manera que no dudó ni un minuto en dirigir su mirada directamente hacia la poco cubierta entrepierna del chico.

- Ya deja de llorar. De todas maneras, no entiendo qué es lo que les fascina tanto,- dijo esta vez examinándolo con un juicioso profesionalismo- ni que fuera tan espectacular.

- Te lo juro por la arpía de mi madre, Regan, esta vez me las pagarás gravemente.

Por un segundo Anna se alegró de haberlo inmovilizado pegándole los pies al suelo, porque el puro y enloquecido rencor que emanaba Sirius resultaba un poco inquietante. Sin cambiar su cara de póquer ni distraerse por el bien formado cuerpo del merodeador, retornó su vista al visor de la cámara.

- Decí whisky, Blacky.

El flash lo encegueció, pero pudo vislumbrar como en los últimos segundos la máscara de seriedad se resquebrajaba y Anna sonreía de oreja a oreja. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas sólo quieren divertirse, ¿no?

* * *

**Hoola gente! Consideré empezar con una excelente explicación de por qué tardé unos… qué? ¿Tres meses? Buen, tres meses en actualizar con un nuevo capítulo, pero después pensé que la gran mayoría de la gente que leía esta historia se debe haber cansado y debe haberme mandado a la mierda (lo cual es completamente comprensible). Sólo sepan que lo lamento y ninguna excusa es lo suficientemente buena (menos teniendo en cuenta que había prometido postear el nuevo cap con la mayor rapidez posible).**

**Sólo me queda agradecerle a la gente que sí lo siguió leyendo (incluso a la que lo dejó). **

**Gracias a Nebyura (Sí, entiendo a lo que te referís cuando decís que su orgullo no lo permitiría, pero tené en cuenta que todo comenzó entre ellos como una apuesta generada por el orgullo de ambos. Además, acá también quise expandirme en su infrenable necesidad de gastarle bromas a la gente y responder a retos. Jaj, la verdad me gustó mucho tu comentario porque en cierto sentido tenés razón, espero haberlo respondido masomenos ;) un beso), **

**Miranda Kliese**** (Jajaj estas completamente loca, la próxima que esté pensando en torturarlos te voy a tener en mente :) alguna recomendación sádica sedienta de sangre?),**

**HermyGranger**** (Muchas gracias enserio, tendré en cuenta lo de Remus ;) un abrazo), **

**A ese alguien de alguna parte de argentina,**

**Y en especial a Itziwitzi-Black que ya se debe haber olvidado quién soy: todo lo que previste se hizo realidad, era de esperar eh? Un beso grande muchacha.**

**Un abrazo a todos, escríbanme muchos reviews que me encanta saber qué es lo que opinan y bueno… disfruten de la vida que en cualquier momento podrían morir calcinados dentro de un cámara de bronceado porque a alguien se le cayó una bebida en el interruptor.**

**Yo, que todavía desaparezco del todo.**


End file.
